Triangle
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Suite "les chasseurs sont lâchés" et " Dilemme" Pourquoi cela s'appelle un triangle amoureux? Duo ne comprend pas, il aime Heero, Heero l'aime ainsi que Hilde, seulement ni elle, ni lui ne sont amoureux. Ce n'est pas un triangle à la rigueur ça peut être un angle amoureux
1. Résumé

Résumé : les chasseurs sont lâchés

Duo et Hilde sont les meilleurs amis du monde, ils partagent un appartement sur L2 jusqu'au moment où Heero vient les trouver parce qu'il a besoin que Duo se déguise en femme pour assurer la protection de Relena dans un gala où les hommes sont interdits. Devant le refus catégorique de Maxwell, Hilde finit par se proposer pour cette mission et elle reste à Sank tellement, elle a apprécié le travail.

Duo en est heureux, il sait sa société en danger et il ne tient pas à ce que son amie soit là pour le voir dégringoler. Même l'aide de Quatre, qui lui amène du matériel à recycler, n'est plus suffisante pour faire tourner l'entreprise.

Avec l'aide de Quatre et Heero, Trowa essaie de construire un avenir à Sank pour Duo sur qui il a des vues. Barton quitte le cirque et se fait engager chez les Preventers, il loue avec Heero un grand appartement trois chambres afin de pouvoir recueillir Duo et lui offrir une colocation quand sa société sera déclarée en faillite par manque de rentrée d'argent. Il sera ainsi plus près de l'homme de ses rêves et pourra tenter de le séduire. Heero lui a déjà trouvé une place dans les Preventers en tant que mécanicien.

Pendant ce temps, Heero fait le forcing pour essayer de séduire Hilde qui est réticente. Elle est venue pour travailler pas pour se mettre en ménage.

µµµ

Résumé : dilemme

Heero et Trowa sont en passe de réussi leur coup, Hilde est de moins en moins réticente et apprécie toutes les attentions que lui prodigue Heero. En plus, elle est heureuse de retrouver Duo à Sank et à moins de scrupule à ne pas retourner sur L2.

Duo décide d'accorder une chance à Trowa au vu de tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui préparer un avenir et de trouver directement un travail à Sank qui va lui permettre de rembourser sa faillite.

Après une grosse année de mise en ménage, Hilde et Heero désirent un enfant. Pendant plus d'un an, ils essayent sans succès, ils effectuent des tests qui prouvent qu'Heero est stérile.

Hilde demande à son meilleur ami, Duo, s'il peut fournir du sperme, elle ne tient pas à porter l'enfant d'un inconnu qui pourrait transmettre des tares à l'enfant qu'Heero et elle veulent élever ensemble.

Les inséminations artificielles coûtant très cher, Heero se trouve de plus en plus dans le rouge, il finit par demander une aide financière à Duo qui accepte malgré le remboursement de sa faillite. C'est ainsi que Duo paye la totalité du loyer en se rationnant sur ses amusements et ses sorties. Mais Hilde ne tombe toujours pas enceinte. Heero ne voit plus qu'une solution une insémination naturelle. Duo est très réticent, mais Trowa lui promet de l'aider.

Le jour de l'ovulation d'Hilde, Trowa vient de partir en mission, Duo a bien essayé de remplir son contrat, mais il lui manque une stimulation masculine pour l'exciter. C'est Heero qui se dévoue, il veut que Hilde puisse arriver à son rêve, il est prêt à tous les sacrifices mêmes de sa personne. En aidant Duo, il découvre que ses sentiments amicaux sont peut-être un peu plus forts qu'il ne le croyait. Même s'il aime Hilde qui est enfin enceinte, il chasse derrière Duo qui le repousse continuellement puisqu'il est avec Trowa.

Trowa sentant le danger, décide qu'il ne veut plus faire autant de missions et qu'il veut un travail à la caserne de Sank. C'est accepté en haut lieu pour dans six mois.

Il ne reste plus que deux mois à Trowa et il pourra rester auprès de Duo et prendre un appartement rien qu'avec lui. Seulement, il a de moins en moins confiance en Heero, alors il propose à Wufei qui est son supérieur direct de le remplacer sur sa mission d'infiltration en échange, dès qu'il revient, il ne part plus.

Seulement, la mission est plus dangereuse que Trowa ne le pensait et il meurt en infiltration, laissant le champ libre à Heero.

Complètement déprimé par cette mort, Duo survit plus qu'il ne vit, Heero et Hilde cherchent à lui rendre sa joie de vivre, chacun à leur façon.

Après plusieurs mois, commence un étrange couple où Heero peut enfin aimer Hilde et Duo suivant certaines règles qu'ils ont établi.

C'est en gros la situation au début de cette histoire, mais pour mieux la comprendre vous pouvez relire ou lire les deux premières histoires, car ceci c'est les grosses lignes, il y a beaucoup de détails qui sont passés sous silence ou simplement m'envoyer un MP pour obtenir d'autres informations au fil de votre lecture

Bonne lecture


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteur :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Hilde.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Suite de « Les chasseurs sont lâchés » et « Dilemme »

Début d'écriture : 24/05/2016

* * *

 **Triangle**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Duo est en train de faire une réparation sur une voiture Preventer. Il se dépêche, sans bâcler, bien sûr. Cependant, le véhicule doit être fonctionnelle demain et lui doit partir dans une heure et il ne peut pas la laisser pour un membre de son équipe, c'est le véhicule particulier de Quatre Raberba Winner l'ambassadeur de la Paix et vu les menaces dont il a été victime ces derniers temps, son garde du corps et amant, Wufei, lui a demandé de s'en occuper personnellement et de ne pas la quitter des yeux.

Chang lui a dit qu'il viendrait la rechercher lui-même peu avant seize heures, et s'il est pressé c'est qu'il doit aller reprendre les enfants de Hilde et Heero à la sortie de l'école comme tous les jours. Enfin, le mercredi, il reprend Harnold à la garderie et Samira, depuis qu'elle a douze ans, elle ne peut plus aller à garderie et elle rentre sagement à leur maison, si elle ne vient pas passer une partie de son après-midi dans son bureau.

Elle est devenue une belle jeune fille, de grands yeux bleus, les cheveux noirs, un nez en trompette, elle ressemble énormément à sa mère. Elle commence à faire retourner les hommes sur son passage pour le plus grand malheur de son père.

Seulement pour cette réparation, on peut dire que Wufei a mal choisi son jour, aujourd'hui c'est jeudi et Samira a cours jusqu'à dix-sept heures trente, il ne peut même pas téléphoner à l'école pour qu'on lui demande d'aller chercher son petit frère et qu'elle le ramène ici avant de rentrer tous ensemble à la maison.

Il ne peut pas appeler à Hilde, elle est en déplacement pour trois jours avec Relena afin de défendre la cause scolaire pour les enfants travailleurs. Heero, quant à lui, a une grosse réunion interservices comme tous les derniers jeudis du mois. Il ne rentrera pas avant vingt et une heures.

Pour la quatrième fois, Duo regarde l'heure murale, il lui reste trois quarts d'heure pour finir. Il se calme en se disant que s'il n'a pas terminé de toute façon Wufei pourra surveiller la voiture le temps qu'il se rende à l'école pour rechercher Harnold et il s'y remettra avec l'enfant ici.

-« Un coup de main patron ? » Demande Steve en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-« L'entretien du camion a été fait ? »

-« Oui, en réalité, il ne reste que ce véhicule. »

-« Tu peux dire à l'équipe qu'elle peut partir. N'oubliez pas de pointer. » Rappelle Duo.

-« Il y a une caisse de marchandise qui vient d'arriver, vous voulez que je la range ? » Demande Steve.

-« On fera ça demain, si aucun véhicule ne se présente, on va se tourner les pouces. »

-« Bien à demain patron. »

-« À demain. »

Au fur et à mesure que les ouvriers partent, ils lui disent au revoir. S'il trouvait la panne et pourquoi ce moteur se coupe dès qu'il va au ralenti, il serait déjà sorti d'affaire.

Au bout d'une demi-heure après avoir changé tous les filtres, modifié quelques réglages, le moteur tourne comme un neuf.

Maxwell se nettoie les mains après avoir ôté son bleu de travail. Quand Wufei passe la porte, le moteur tourne depuis dix minutes sans caler.

-« Je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude d'où ça venait, j'ai changé beaucoup de pièces mais elle ronronne. » Dit Duo en guise de bonjour.

-« Tu as l'air pressé. »

-« J'ai Harnold à reprendre, seize heures, c'est une mauvaise heure, je te l'avais dit. »

-« Tu veux que je te dépose ? »

-« C'est au coin de la rue mais si tu pouvais t'en aller rapidement, ça m'arrangerait. » Sourit Maxwell.

Wufei se dirige vers la voiture en disant.

-« Il faudra qu'on se refasse un souper un soir pour discuter. »

-« Dès que tu veux, dès que Relena est de retour, là je profite de mon homme. »

-« Je ne voudrais pas ta place. » Soupire Chang.

-« Elle n'est pas si moche. » Sourit Duo.

Il lui fait un signe de la main alors que la voiture quitte le garage. Il ferme la porte et enclenche l'alarme avant de se diriger au pas de course jusqu'à l'école d'Harnold.

Le petit garçon est le dernier à attendre dans la cour sous la surveillance d'une institutrice.

-« Excusez-moi pour le retard. »

-« L'étude n'est pas encore finie et puis il y avait un mot pour prévenir dans le cahier de communication. » Sourit-elle.

Harnold se lève du banc et se précipite dans les bras de son tonton.

-« Merci, tu as dit au revoir ? » Demande Duo.

-« Au revoir, madame Annette. » Dit-il

-« À demain, Harnold. »

Son cartable sur le dos, la main dans celle de Maxwell, l'enfant marche heureux à côté de l'adulte.

-« On passe par le parc ? »

-« Oui, on va aller chercher une tarte pour le dessert, on ira manger à la maison une tartine. On va préparer le souper et on ira chercher Samira. »

-« Et maman, elle rentre quand ? »

-« Samedi dans l'après-midi. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle part ? » S'étonne Duo de voir son visage si triste.

Ils sont dans le parc, il peut lui lâcher la main.

-« Je sais mais j'aime pas. La dernière fois, elle est revenue blessée. » Soupire le gamin.

-« C'est les risques du métier, mais elle serait malheureuse dans un bureau, crois-moi. »

Le gamin court jusqu'à la balançoire, il s'y installe pendant que Duo va chercher quatre éclairs au chocolat qu'ils mangeront comme dessert.

Quand Maxwell revient, Harnold saute de la balançoire et court vers lui pour rentrer à la maison de l'autre côté du parc.

-« Tonton, je peux avoir un petit bout de la tarte comme quatre heures. »

-« J'ai pris des éclairs pour finir, elle n'avait plus de tarte mais je te couperai un morceau du tien. »

-« Merci, je t'adore. »

Il est sûr que ni Heero ni Hilde n'auraient cédé mais il n'a pas le rôle d'autorité et il a fait la même chose à l'époque avec Samira.

La maison est enfin en vue, un immeuble de deux étages avec un toit en pointe permettant un grenier qu'ils n'ont pas encore aménagé. Ils vivent à l'étage, le rez-de-chaussée étant composé d'une chaudière et d'un garage, d'un immense hall qui sert de bibliothèque et la chambre de Duo. C'est bien mieux ainsi pour son intimité et ne pas trahir son secret.

Au premier, il y a le salon, la salle à manger, une petite cuisine et la salle de bain comprenant douche et baignoire, ainsi que deux éviers. Au deuxième, la chambre d'Heero et Hilde, la chambre de Samira et celle d'Harnold. Sous les combles, il y a un long grenier avec trois velux. Il y a déjà tout le matériel pour le diviser en trois, mais Duo n'a encore jamais eu le temps de s'y atteler. Il ne va pas le faire en soirée, les enfants dorment et le Week-end, il est pris par des activités personnelles ou les enfants.

Pendant qu'Harnold mange son morceau d'éclair au chocolat, Duo commence à mettre sur la table les pommes de terre que le gamin va éplucher, lui s'attaque au brocoli qu'il coupe en petite branche. Il a sorti les cordons bleus qu'il finisse de décongeler.

Dès qu'il a fini de goûter, Harnold met son assiette dans l'évier et commencer à peler les pommes de terre, le tout dans de joyeuses discussions, le gamin en profite quand sa sœur sortira de l'école, elle monopolisera l'attention comme souvent.

Duo qui n'aimait pas cuisiner au début de sa mise en colocation avec les deux autres a fini par y trouver du plaisir, cinq jours sur sept, c'est lui qui le fait.

Les pommes de terre sont dans une casserole avec de l'eau, les brocolis dans le cuit-vapeur. Ils peuvent repartir dans l'autre sens pour aller chercher Samira. C'est vrai qu'elle pourrait rentrer seule, mais cela lui fait tellement plaisir d'aller la chercher autant le faire.

Arrivés à l'école, ils attendent dans la cour avec les autres adultes. Harnold en profite pour aller jouer avec des camarades d'école à un jeu de puce.

Samira arrive dans les cinq minutes, son sac sur l'épaule, elle va directement vers Duo en souriant, elle lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Elle fait signe à une jeune fille typée indienne.

-« Tonton, tu as vu comme elle est jolie. Elle vient d'arriver à l'école, elle s'appelle Marie. »

-« Mi-novembre ? Elle n'a pas trop difficile pour rattraper ? »

-« En tout cas en classe, elle suit très bien. Bonjour, ti-frère. »

-« Salut ! » Réplique-t-il.

À trois, ils repartent. Duo attrape la main d'Harnold, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse écraser.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faim. » Lance Samira.

-« Brocoli, pommes de terre persillées et cordon-bleu. » Répond Maxwell.

-« Tu as des leçons ? » Demande le gamin.

Si sa sœur doit étudier, il pourra cuisiner avec son tonton.

-« Oui comme tous les jours, c'est la grande école, finis de se tourner les pouces. » Lance-t-elle.

-« Toi aussi tu en auras plus à partir de l'année prochaine puisque tout ne sera pas fait en classe. » Précise Duo.

-« Oh, je suis impatient, comme ça papa, il s'occupera un peu de moi le week-end. » Lâche le gamin.

Duo écarquille les yeux, surpris par ce qu'il entend. Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que Samira le devance.

-« Il s'occupe de toi, petit prince, avec qui il va faire un footing, avec qui lave-t-il la voiture, à qui lit-il une histoire quand il le met au lit ? »

Harnold rougit un peu, il a pourtant l'impression que son papa passe plus de temps avec Samira. Le week-end, il regarde son journal de classe et le signe, vérifie qu'elle sait ce qu'elle doit avoir appris, a des discussions de grands quand il est au lit. Il est un peu jaloux qu'elle puisse aller dormir à vingt et une heures, alors qu'il doit être au lit pour vingt heures au plus tard.

Maxwell est heureux de voir apparaître la maison qui par rapport à leur ancien appartement est à égale distance de l'école mais dans l'autre sens. Pour le travail, c'est la même chose. Si on devait tracer un trait entre l'ambassade, le QG, l'ancien appartement et la maison, on aurait un losange avec le parc en son centre.

S'il est heureux, c'est qu'il y a un silence de plomb depuis la remontrance de Samira, il ne voit pas comment désamorcer la situation.

L'adolescente file dans sa chambre pour travailler pour l'école. Alors Duo et le gamin vont dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Il branche le cuit-vapeur et met du sel dans la casserole avec les pommes de terre coupées en quartier. Puis il allume le gaz sous la casserole.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harnold met la table pour quatre avec une assiette à soupe près de celle de son papa. C'est sa semaine de corvée. Puis il amène la poêle pour cuire les cordons bleus doucement.

-« Tu vas me chercher de la crème dans le garage ! » Demande Duo au gamin.

-« Oui tonton. »

Et le voilà parti dans les escaliers. Depuis que les enfants vont à l'école, ils mangent entre dix-huit heures et dix-huit heures trente. Comme ça ils n'ont pas l'estomac trop plein avant d'aller dormir, surtout qu'ils prennent le repas complet en soirée, pas moyen de dépenser toutes les calories comme s'ils avaient un repas plus léger. Ils ont bien dû s'organiser de cette façon puisque l'école ne sert plus de repas chaud depuis longtemps, une belle bêtise.

Au moment où Harnold revient un pot de crème en main, Samira entre dans la cuisine son classeur ouvert devant elle.

« Tonton, tu peux m'expliquer ça ? »

Maxwell prend d'abord la crème des mains d'Harnold, il lui confie la spatule pour retourner la viande et se rend dans le salon. Ils auront plus de place.

Il espère qu'il va pouvoir lui expliquer et pas la décevoir depuis qu'elle est dans le grand cycle, il est parfois dépassé par la matière qu'on lui apprend. Il est rassuré en voyant que c'est de l'économie et de la gestion de stock.

Pendant un bon quart d'heure, Duo fait des exercices avec elle sur une feuille libre. Quand le mécanicien revient dans la cuisine, Harnold a retourné les cordons bleus. L'adulte lui donne un bisou sur les cheveux et lui fait un grand sourire.

Quand tout est prêt, Duo appelle Samira afin de passer à table. Les discussions reprennent sur cette Marie qui a tout vu car elle a beaucoup voyagé.

-« Toi aussi tu as beaucoup voyagé bébé. » Rappelle Duo.

-« J'étais trop petite pour m'en souvenir. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Et moi ? » Demande Harnold.

-« Non, tes parents voyageaient moins à l'époque. » Explique Maxwell. « Mais tu es parti quelquefois quand maman t'allaitait encore. »

Le gamin soupire et mange ses brocolis à la crème. La vaisselle se fait ensemble, reste sur la table l'assiette d'Heero avec celle à soupe pour la protéger et aussi la réchauffer.

Les enfants se mettent devant la télévision en attendant l'heure de la douche. Maxwell en profite pour vérifier sa comptabilité et encoder ses bons de sortie pour maintenir son stock à jour. Il faut bien qu'il récupère le temps qu'il prend pour aller chercher Harnold à l'école.

Quand son dessin animé est fini, le gamin va à la douche sans qu'on lui rappelle. Samira en profite pour changer le programme. Elle aura le monopole de la télévision jusqu'à son coucher. Elle aime quand ses parents ne sont pas là pour cette raison. Duo ne regarde jamais le journal, il préfère écouter la radio, c'est ce qu'il fait dans la cuisine.

Harnold propre comme un sou neuf entre dans la cuisine.

-« Tonton, tu viens me coucher ? »

-« J'arrive. »

Suivant l'enfant, Maxwell va dans la chambre, il le borde et lui fait un gros bisou sur le front.

-« Tu dirais à papa de venir m'en faire un quand il rentre ? »

-« Oui, comme les autres fois. »

-« Pourquoi ils sont pas comme les autres parents et toujours là pour me coucher ? »

-« Harnold, ils sont souvent là ! » Reproche Duo. « Et puis ceux qui ont des parents infirmiers, qui travaillent de nuit, ne sont pas là non plus et eux c'est toutes les nuits. Toi, c'est une fois de temps en temps. »

-« Tu as raison, bonne nuit. »

Maxwell sort de la chambre, laisse la porte contre pour qu'un petit rai de lumière rentre dans la pièce.

Quand Duo revient dans la cuisine, Samira l'attend son feuilleton est terminé. Elle est heureuse d'avoir pu le regarder en direct et non en différé comme souvent après le journal parlé de ses parents.

-« Dis tonton, pourquoi tu es seul ? »

-« Je ne suis pas seul. » Fronce-t-il des sourcils.

-« C'est qui ton amoureuse alors ? » Demande-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

-« Oh, ce seul-là ! »

Samira écarquille des yeux incitant Duo à continuer.

-« J'ai été avec une personne pendant plus de cinq ans. Elle est morte et vu que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie qu'à cette période je n'ai pas voulu la remplacer, je préfère vivre dans sa mémoire. »

-« Tu as dû être fameusement heureux parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu as l'air malheureux. »

-« Sans tes parents, j'aurai été le retrouver dans la mort. J'ai mis du temps à me relever. Mon cœur ne résisterait pas à une deuxième déchirure pareille alors je préfère vivre seul et puis je vous ai tous, je ne suis pas si seul. » Sourit-il.

-« Je vais me laver et finir d'étudier. Tu attends papa ? »

-« Bien sûr que je l'attends. »

-« Tu m'emmèneras une fois dans tes soirées bowling ? J'aimerai en faire. »

-« Tu dois demander l'autorisation à tes parents, Mira. »

-« Mais tu n'es pas contre. » Sourit-elle.

-« Non, mais une semaine où tu n'as pas école. Allez files, tu as coupé la TV ? »

-« Oui, tonton, bonne nuit. »

-« Tu ne viendras pas accueillir ton père ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Je doute qu'il apprécie s'il est passé vingt et une heures trente. » Sourit-elle avant de partir.

µµµ

Vingt et une heures quart, la clef tourne dans la serrure, Duo range son cahier et met l'assiette dans le micro-onde, son amant n'aura plus qu'à la réchauffer.

Le temps de se retourner, Heero est là, son attaché-case toujours à la main. Il s'avance jusqu'à son amant et lui caresse la joue tendrement. Au moment où il veut l'embrasser, Duo recule d'un pas.

Un peu de tristesse passe dans les yeux bleus acier.

-« Samira va venir, il n'est pas vingt et une heures trente. » Murmure-t-il comme excuse.

Maxwell n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille entre dans la cuisine.

-« Papa, je suis heureuse de pouvoir t'embrasser. »

Duo prend l'attaché-case de son amant pour aller le déposer dans sa chambre. Cela reste le plus dur pour lui, devoir toujours se cacher, n'avoir son compagnon qu'en second lieu.

C'est vrai qu'il avait déjà pensé retourner sur L2 et essayé de refaire sa vie, seulement il se serait retrouvé seul sans les enfants, sans sa meilleure amie. Et comme il l'avait dit à Samira, son cœur n'y résisterait pas. Il aimait Heero au point de faire tous les sacrifices, au point de se sacrifier lui-même, au point de ne pas savoir résister à son amant.

Il n'est pas certain qu'il aurait supporté ça de la part de Trowa et ça lui fait encore plus mal au cœur pour son ancien compagnon.

Quand il revient dans la cuisine, Samira raconte tout sur sa nouvelle amie, Marie pendant qu'Heero mange en l'écoutant religieusement.

Dans dix minutes, ils seront seuls et ils auront la nuit pour eux. C'était un avantage de la nouvelle place d'Heero, il n'était plus le garde du corps d'Angel et il ne partait plus quand Relena et Hilde étaient en déplacement. Seulement ces derniers étaient bien plus rares également.

Quand Samira va se coucher après avoir embrassé son papa et son tonton, Heero part à la douche.

-« N'oublie pas d'embrasser ton fils, il était triste. »

-« J'y vais de ce pas. Je te retrouve dans ta chambre. »

À Suivre…


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteur :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Hilde.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Suite de « Les chasseurs sont lâchés » et « Dilemme »

Début d'écriture : 24/05/2016

* * *

 **Triangle**

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Il doit être une heure du matin quand on frappe à la porte de la chambre de Duo. Il grogne dans son sommeil.

-« Tonton, Harnold pleure. Je n'arrive pas à le calmer. »

-« Je suis pas de service la nuit. » Lâche-t-il avant de refermer les yeux.

-« Tonton, le babyphone est allumé. Papa est repartir, il n'est pas dans sa chambre. »

Maxwell allume sa lampe de chevet, se tourne dans le lit et voit Heero qui sourit caché sous la couverture.

-« Je te hais. » Murmure le mécanicien.

Il ramasse son boxer qu'il passe, voit le babyphone qu'ils ont oublié d'allumer après avoir fait l'amour. Avec un soupir, il sort du lit et se dirige vers la porte.

-« Ton père a déposé le babyphone mais il n'a pas mis le volume assez fort. Va te remettre au lit, je m'en occupe. »

Duo monte les deux étages et ouvre la porte de la chambre du gamin.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bonhomme ? »

-« Papa est mort ! »

-« Tu as fait un cauchemar. Il est rentré, il est venu te donner un baiser, je l'ai vu. Il sera là pour le déjeuner. » Rassure Duo.

-« Tu promets ? »

-« Tu sais bien que ça je ne peux pas. Il peut toujours avoir une urgence. Allez dors, tu es un grand garçon. Tu ne seras jamais seul, ça, je peux te le promettre. »

-« J'ai pourtant l'impression que notre vie va basculer. » Pleurniche-t-il.

-« C'est le travail de ton papa et ta maman qu'elle ne bascule pas. Fais-leur confiance. Ferme les yeux et dors. Après-demain, maman rentre, elle n'est partie que trois jours. »

Harnold ferme les yeux, Duo lui caresse le dos jusqu'à ce que sa respiration soit régulière puis il se lève du lit. Laisse la porte entrouverte. Il va jusqu'à la chambre de Samira, écoute un peu. N'entendant rien, il redescend dans sa chambre.

Heero est sorti des couvertures, il a allumé le babyphone.

-« Tu me hais vraiment ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Ro' »S'étonne-t-il.

-« Allez, viens que je te réchauffe. Tu vas prendre froid à te balader dans cette tenue. »

Maxwell vient se glisser contre son amant, par douce vengeance il vient coller ses pieds contre le corps chaud d'Heero. Ce dernier sursaute sous l'action.

-« Encore une chance que tes enfants sont obéissants et qu'ils respectent ma chambre, on va finir par se faire prendre un jour. »

-« Pourtant je lui ai déjà dit de ne pas entrer dans notre chambre sans accord et ça n'a pas été respecté. » Soupire Heero. « Je t'épuise un peu pour t'aider à te rendormir ? Et puis, c'est plus agréable que dans mon bureau ou le tien. »

-« Je ne sais pas si j'en ai besoin. Je suis crevé. »

Voyant que Duo s'endort sur son torse, Heero remonte sa main jusqu'à la nuque qu'il caresse doucement. La réaction qu'il obtient n'est pas du tout celle qu'il cherchait, même s'il sent le sexe de son amant durci contre sa cuisse, Maxwell s'éloigne de lui le regard noir. Il s'assied dans le lit dos à Yuy ce qui le surprend.

-« Duo ? » Dit-il en venant se mettre à genou derrière lui.

-« Trouve ta méthode Ro' mais pas ça. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse l'amour alors que cette sensation me renvoie vers Trowa ? »

-« Je suis désolé. Pourtant, je suis toujours subjugué par la rapidité à laquelle ton corps réagit ! »

-« Ro', tu sais très bien pourquoi Hilde est partie ! Tu sais quelle date on est ! »

Yuy surpris prend son GSM et la regarde. Il vit plus en fonction des jours de la semaine que réellement la date.

-« Pardon, Duo. Tu vas au cimetière demain, je suppose. »

-« Oui. »

Heero le tire à lui pour qu'il se recouche. Cela lui fait mal de voir que treize ans plus tard son amant est encore tellement touché par le décès de Trowa. Est-ce qu'un jour il l'aimera comme il a aimé le pilote du HeavyArms ?

µµµ

Heero avait branché son réveil sur six heures du matin. Même sans ça il aurait été réveillé par Duo sortant du lit. Il aurait bien encore un peu paressé mais son amant allume pour commencer sa série d'abdominaux.

-« Tu pourrais faire ça à un autre moment ! » Râle Yuy en roulant sur le côté pour l'observer.

-« Il faut bien que j'entretienne ma forme. J'ai pas des heures de sport prévues dans mon horaire comme toi. » Lâche-t-il en s'activant sur son tapis de sol.

-« Le soir après le travail ? »

-« J'ai tes gosses. Si tu allais préparer le déjeuner ! Hilde n'est pas là pour le faire. Ro' le babyphone. » Rappelle-t-il quand il le voit partir les mains vides.

C'est vrai qu'il se rendait souvent compte qu'on lui simplifiait grandement la vie en dehors du travail quand Hilde n'était pas là. Pas de petit déjeuner sur la table, une heure en moins à dormir. Encore une chance Samira s'occupait d'amener son petit frère à l'école parce qu'à sept heures Duo serait parti pour le travail.

Au moins ce soir, il n'aurait pas de réunion, il aura plus de temps en famille. Il allume le percolateur préparé la veille par Duo, il sort le plateau qui est toujours ainsi dans l'armoire avec les confitures, les pâtes à tartiner, le cacao à diluer, le sucre. Il dépose le tout sur la table et met rapidement quatre bols, assiettes et couteaux.

Il monte à l'étage et dépose le babyphone sur le buffet dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Il éteint la base, s'étire avant d'aller prendre ses vêtements et d'aller se raser.

Duo rentre dans la salle de bain au moment où il finit de s'habiller.

-« Tu veux bien me préparer un thermos de café et deux tartines à la confiture. Je déjeunerai au travail. »

Heero veut un rien pester de devoir déjeuner sans lui, seulement il sent bien que son amant n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme depuis leur réveil nocturne.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il voit qu'il n'est que six heures vingt-cinq, Maxwell va donc commencer sa journée par le cimetière.

Il a fini de préparer le déjeuner de son compagnon quand celui-ci réapparaît toujours le visage fermé.

-« Ro', il y a encore les boîtes à tartines des gosses que j'ai préparé hier à sortir du frigo. Et n'oublie pas de les réveiller. »

-« Ça, ça fait partie de mon travail quotidien. » Sourit Yuy.

Il s'avance vers Duo pour lui remettre le thermos et la boîte à tartines, il l'embrasse tendrement en laissant sa main courir sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

-« À ce soir, je t'aime. » Dit-il.

-« Moi aussi, à ce soir. »

µµµ

N'ayant pas le temps de tout faire à pied, Maxwell sort la moto de Trowa qu'il entretient avec amour et il s'en va jusqu'au cimetière.

Il ôte son casque, soupire et entre. Il marche d'un bon pas jusqu'à la stèle de Barton. Il sort de son portefeuille une pièce qu'il dépose sur la pierre. Il soupire en constatant qu'au fil du temps, il n'y a que les siennes qui restent dessus. Il n'en a jamais trouvé d'autres.

Pauvre Trowa qui reste seul même dans la mort, il se sent encore plus coupable. Oui, il lui manque. Oui, il se demande parfois ce que sa vie serait devenue si Trowa n'était pas mort, s'il serait toujours ensemble, si leur amour aurait résisté à la pression d'Heero.

Pour sa part, il le croit même s'il y a au moins cinq ans qu'il ne ressent plus le manque de son absence. Et il a honte de cultiver cette image auprès de Hilde et d'Heero pour avoir au moins trois nuits par an avec son amant. Même les dates des conceptions des enfants ne sont qu'un souvenir douloureux mais pas plus qu'un autre de sa vie. C'est certain qu'il ne voudrait pas les reproduire à nouveau, mais c'est devenu comme les tortures d'Oz, une petite plaie masquée par beaucoup de joie.

-« J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner quand je viendrais te retrouver. » Dit-il en mettant sa main sur la pierre. « Je t'ai aimé Trowa n'en doute jamais. J'aurais voulu encore faire une longue route avec toi. »

Après un soupir à faire fendre la pierre, Duo s'en va, il doit se rendre au travail s'il veut pouvoir quitter à seize heures pour les enfants.

µµµ

Heero pousse la porte de la chambre de son fils après avoir allumé dans celle de Samira.

-« Debout gamin. »

-« Papa ! Tu es enfin là ! »

-« Oui, je suis rentré après ma réunion et j'ai dû aller régler un problème. Lève-toi, il y a école. » Répond Heero en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Cela ne le perturbait pas du tout de devoir lui mentir et il restait sur ce qu'avait voulu faire passer son amant.

-« Tu me conduis ? » Insiste Harnold.

-« Quand maman n'est pas là, c'est Samira qui le fait. » Rappelle plus fermement Yuy.

-« Je voudrais une famille normale. » Soupire l'enfant.

-« Tu as une famille. Tu as quatre personnes qui s'occupent de toi. Tu as déjà bien plus que certaines personnes. » Gronde Heero.

Puis il sort de la chambre. À chaque départ de sa femme, c'est la même histoire, à la longue ça l'énerve un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir ce que son fils a quand il était enfant ! Duo aurait tout autant apprécié, au lieu d'être livré à lui-même. Non, il ne peut pas accepter qu'il se plaigne alors qu'il a tout pour être heureux. Il est incapable de voir son bonheur et ça l'attriste.

Comme toujours, Heero prépare le cacao de son fils et sa tartine à la pâte au chocolat, puis son déjeuner personnel. Il reste énervé, regrettant certains gestes de cette nuit et l'attitude froide de Duo qu'il espère due à son état d'esprit mais il n'en est pas certain. Ses paroles un peu brusques à son fils lui reviennent aussi. C'est un enfant, il gère ses angoisses comme il peut, en s'accrochant à ses habitudes.

Quand Harnold arrive à la table habillé, il a une tête de chien battu, Heero soupire.

-« Je suis désolé, fiston, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. C'est possible que tu aimerais bien une famille comme un de tes camarades, seulement je suis aussi persuadé qu'il y en a un ou plusieurs qui t'envient pour plusieurs choses. Il faut apprendre à apprécier ce qu'on a, ça, ton tonton me l'a appris. »

-« La maman de Jim ne travaille pas, elle est là tout le temps pour lui. » Soupire le gamin.

-« Oui et la maman de Connors est morte du cancer l'année passée. Ta maman va revenir, elle. »

-« Oui mais il a une grand-mère. J'en ai pas. »

-« Harnold, tu préférais avoir des grands-parents et plus de parents ? » Demande Samira en entrant prête pour l'école.

Le gamin écarquille des yeux qui se remplissent de larmes.

-« Non, je veux pas ça ! » Dit-il entre deux sanglots.

-« Tu veux plus que ce que tu as, c'est impossible, c'est comme ça. » Lâche l'adolescente. « Comme papa a dit, soit heureux de ce que tu as, pas envieux. »

-« Merci Tibou. » Sourit Heero.

-« Pourquoi tu lui donnes un surnom et pas à moi. » Pleurniche Harnold.

Samira sourit à son père avant de dire.

-« On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Espérons que la sagesse vienne avec l'âge. »

-« Oui, j'y vais, soyez sage. » Dit-il en se levant.

-« Ah, je me souviens d'une époque où on ne m'aurait pas laissée seule à la maison. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Samira ! » S'indigne Yuy.

-« Je plaisante papa, je préfère ça à la garderie, chose que tu n'as pas beaucoup connue petit veinard. » Taquine-t-elle.

Alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte, il entend.

-« J'y vais le mercredi. »

-« Et moi, j'y allais le matin, certains après-midi en plus du mercredi. »

Pourquoi Harnold était-il si envieux ? Ils ont pourtant élevé les deux enfants de la même façon avec les mêmes règles. Il sera heureux quand Hilde sera de retour, son fils est moins pénible quand son univers n'est pas perturbé.

Arrivé au bureau, il vérifier ses mails et toutes les missions de ses agents. Il sourit en voyant un courriel de sa compagne.

 _Hello,_

 _Tout va bien ici, c'est bien moins dangereux d'être la conseillère et la garde du corps d'un agent du gouvernement représentant Monsieur Winner qu'à l'époque où elle était l'ambassadrice de la Paix._

 _Donne un gros bisou de ma part à Harnold, dis-lui bien que je vais bien et que je serai là demain dans l'après-midi._

 _Hilde._

Rien pour Duo, rien pour Samira. Il n'a pas à dire certains ont des privilèges. Il répond rapidement à sa compagne avant de s'attaquer au rapport de la réunion d'hier avec sa secrétaire. Il doit vérifier avec elle tous les points qu'elle puisse le taper et l'envoyer à tous les chefs d'équipe.

Vers onze heures, Margareth entre avec toutes les copies. Elle lui tend la sienne.

-« J'expédie celle de Monsieur Maxwell ou vous allez lui porter ? »

C'est vrai que ça discute toujours beaucoup autour de la machine à café. Est-ce qu'il n'y a qu'une amitié entre les deux ? Il y a longtemps que Duo et Heero n'ont plus été surpris à s'embrasser mais ça pouvait aussi être pour un pari ou une enquête comme à l'époque où on avait fait circuler de fausses informations pour démasquer une taupe. Est-ce que c'était un trisôme ? Pourtant, on sait Monsieur Maxwell homosexuel et Monsieur Yuy hétéro, son attitude avec les femmes ne trompe pas.

-« Je vais lui porter, c'est l'anniversaire du décès de son compagnon, il n'était pas bien au matin. » Dit-il en se levant.

Margareth approuve, voilà la preuve qu'il n'y a que de l'amitié. Un homme ne peut pas rester abattu par la mort de son amant et batifoler avec un autre.

Yuy range son rapport dans son classeur et prend celui pour Duo. Depuis qu'il ne travaille plus à l'ambassade, c'est plus facile aussi pour eux de se côtoyer et se retrouver qu'à l'époque où il devait traverser une partie de la ville. Et puis quand il se rend au garage puisque c'est le même service, ça soulève moins de questions des miliciens.

Quand il arrive son document à la main, Duo est en pleine explication avec un nouvel élément. Un jeune mécano qui sort de l'école qu'on doit encore former pour aller sur le terrain afin d'être là pour dépanner les véhicules mais également être le dernier homme en cas d'attaque.

C'est à l'époque où il a repris la direction des Preventers de Sank qu'il a pensé à cette nouvelle branche, d'autant plus qu'une équipe a été décimée en mission quand leur véhicule est tombé en panne et que personne ne savait le réparer pour fuir le danger.

Depuis, chaque preventer doit faire une formation de trois mois au sein de l'équipe de Duo et les mécanos qui le veulent peuvent se former à partir sur le terrain.

Maxwell est justement en train d'explique à la nouvelle recrue comment se servir du véhicule pour se faire une protection et utiliser son équipement. Il utilise un tournevis n'ayant plus d'arme de service depuis qu'il a refusé d'aller en mission.

-« Ouvrir une portière et te planquer derrière est idiot une balle peut traverser le métal si c'est un gros calibre ou une mitraillette, sauf si tu sais qu'elle a été renforcée. »

-« Pourtant dans les films, c'est ce qu'on voit toujours. » Rétorque la recrue.

-« Ce n'est pas la réalité. » Lâche Duo en haussant les épaules.

-« Très bien dit ! » Clame Yuy.

Faisant sursauter Maxwell qui se retourne vivement alors qu'il tient son tournevis pour l'envoyer comme un couteau à son agresseur.

-« Tu ne peux pas t'annoncer ? Un jour, je l'enverrai ! » Peste Duo.

-« Pas sans avoir vérifié. » Sourit Heero. « Je ne savais pas que c'était à toi de former les hommes qui vont sur le terrain à part pour la mécanique. »

-« Il a posé une question je réponds. » Rétorque Maxwell.

-« Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas comment voir si elle a été renforcée ? » Insiste Yuy.

La nouvelle recrue est en position fixe depuis qu'il a remarqué le capitaine dans le garage.

-« Rompez ! » Finit-il par dire ne supportant plus de le voir ainsi.

-« J'allais le faire. Pourquoi tu es là ? » Grogne Duo.

-« Le rapport de la réunion d'hier. » Dit-il en l'agitant.

-« Bien, j'arrive, tu sais où est mon bureau. Je finis ici. » Répond Maxwell.

-« Vous pouvez aller mon lieutenant. Je vais aller voir Dimitri pour lui donner un coup de main. » Insiste le novice.

-« Crois-moi, il peut attendre. Tu me cherches cette panne en faisant attention autour de toi comme si tu étais sur le terrain. Tu as bien vu tout peut devenir une arme pour te défendre. »

Maxwell recule et enclenche un chrono, il l'observe évoluer. En moins de quinze minutes il a réparé sans jamais se mettre réellement en danger. Pas sûr que sur le terrain cela soit suffisant mais il n'est qu'au début de sa formation et Heero a raison, ce n'est pas à lui de le former, seulement autant le mettre en condition puisqu'il veut faire cela dans la vie.

-« Va voir Dimitri. »

Lui se rend dans son bureau où son amant l'attend. Ce dernier est assis à son bureau, son portable ouvert devant lui, celui de Maxwell déplacé sur le coin.

-« Ça fait plaisir de te voir, mais je vais bien. »

-« Je le constate. Tu aurais eu besoin de moi, tu ne m'aurais pas fait attendre. » Sourit Yuy.

Il achève sa vérification et coupe ses programmes.

-« Tu ne vas jamais sur sa tombe ? » Demande Duo.

-« Pourquoi j'irais ? » S'étonne Heero en rangeant son portable.

-« Toi, oui mais Quatre non plus n'y va jamais. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

-« Je suis le seul à déposer des pièces dessus, si je ne payais pas quelqu'un pour entretenir sa tombe, elle serait sous la jungle. »

-« Ça, tu n'en sais rien ! Quatre y va peut-être sans déposer de pièces. C'est typiquement américain et tu ne le fais que depuis ce reportage que tu as vu. » Rappelle tendrement Heero.

-« Je me sens parfois tellement coupable. » Dit-il en venant se blottir dans les bras de son amant.

-« De quoi ? »

Il avait eu envie d'ajouter de m'aimer même si Duo n'avait certainement pas besoin pour l'instant qu'il lui montre ses angoisses personnelles.

-« De ne pas y aller plus. »

-« Tu as ta vie maintenant. C'est que tu en ressens moins le besoin. Tu y allais toutes les semaines au début. J'ai dû y aller t'y chercher plusieurs fois la nuit tombée la première année, moins la deuxième. Tu es vivant Duo. Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre pour tous tes morts. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vas jamais sur la tombe de Sœur Hélène et le Père Maxwell que tu ne les aimes plus. Ils gardent une place importante dans ta vie comme Solo. Tous tes morts t'ont fait toi vivant et merveilleux. »

-« N'empêche, il y en a trop dans ma vie. » Soupire-t-il

-« Peut-être parce que tu as cette capacité à aimer les gens et te les attacher. »

Yuy l'embrasse dans le cou et lui caresse le dos.

-« Je serai content quand Baby reviendra. Je crois que les angoisses d'Harnold déteignent sur moi. »

-« Je vais devoir y aller, on se revoit ce soir à la maison. »

-« On devrait faire une activité en famille ce soir. Samira voulait m'accompagner au bowling un jour. » Dit Duo en s'éloignant de son amant.

-« On peut y aller ce soir. » Propose Heero.

-« Adjugé. » Sourit Duo.

Une fois Yuy parti, Maxwell ramène la moto à la maison, s'il ne le fait pas maintenant, il devra le faire ce week-end. Sur le chemin du retour, il prend un sandwich qu'il mange en commençant son stock comme tous les vendredis après-midi afin de passer sa commande.

À Suivre…


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteur :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Hilde.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Suite de « Les chasseurs sont lâchés » et « Dilemme »

Début d'écriture : 24/05/2016

* * *

 **Triangle**

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Les enfants avaient été ravis d'aller au bowling après le souper. Heero avait autorisé deux parties d'affilée. Bien sûr, Harnold avait eu droit aux barrières et s'ils comptaient les points c'était seulement pour savoir s'ils s'étaient améliorés par rapport à la dernière fois et non savoir qui était le vainqueur.

En sortant du bowling, ils étaient allés manger une glace. Une fois à la maison, les enfants avaient pris une douche et chacun s'était rendu dans sa chambre.

Les amants avaient regardé le dernier journal à la télévision avant de se rendre dans la chambre de Maxwell pour leur dernière nuit ensemble avant des mois.

µµµ

Fin d'après-midi, Heero est en train de vérifier si tous les devoirs et leçons ont bien été appris avec Samira, il avait déjà fait la même chose au matin avec Harnold.

Début d'après-midi, le gamin avait entraînement de tennis et depuis qu'il était revenu Duo jouait avec lui au jeu de l'oie pour qu'il révise ses amis de dix et de douze qu'il ne maîtrisait pas bien. Une façon ludique de lui faire faire des calculs.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, le visage d'Harnold s'illumine. Il se lève avant de demander.

-« Je peux ? »

-« Allez file, après on reprend, la partie n'est pas finie. »

-« Maman. » Crie-t-il en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

Maxwell se lève et va se remplir un verre d'eau, il attend appuyé contre l'évier, il se sent soulagé. Hilde apparaît rapidement son sac de voyage à l'épaule, et son fils à la main.

-« Salut Baby. »

-« Ça va mon cœur ? »

-« Oui, donne-moi ton sac, je le dépose dans la salle de bain. »

-« Merci mon cœur. Tout s'est bien passé ? »

-« Oui mais il dort mal quand tu n'es pas là. Du coup, on dort mal. » Sourit Duo en partant.

-« En plus, papa n'a pas été là une nuit. C'est tonton qui est venu. » Lâche le gamin.

Hilde sonde son meilleur ami du regard quand il revient, ce dernier articule.

-« Babyphone, pas mis. »

Elle secoue la tête en soupirant.

-« Vous avez déjà prévu le souper du soir ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Bien sûr et pour toi, même si on ne savait pas l'heure de ton retour. Allez, Harnold vient finir la partie, sinon je vais encore avoir ton père sur le dos. » Répond Duo en se remettant devant le jeu.

-« Heero et Samira ? » Insiste-t-elle.

-« Devoirs comme tous les samedis, Baby. »

-« Je vais prendre une douche et me changer. »

Elle savait bien que son homme ne sortirait qu'une fois que tout serait vu, pas la peine de l'attendre.

µµµ

-« Papa, tu pourrais me laisser lui dire bonjour. » Peste Samira.

-« Tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de la voir. Le travail avant l'amusement. »

-« Harnold y est allé. » Râle-t-elle.

-« Elle serait revenue au matin, pas. Plus tu traînes, moins vite tu iras. »

Le bruit de la douche s'élève mettant fin au débat. Heero lui pose encore deux, trois questions avant de lui dire qu'elle peut tout ranger. Lui se dirige vers la salle de bain pour se glisser sous l'eau avec elle.

Quand ils reviennent une demi-heure plus tard en se tenant par la taille, Samira finit la partie de l'oie avec son frère.

-« Où est Duo ? » Demande Heero.

-« Il m'a dit qu'il se préparait pour rejoindre la bande. C'est l'anniversaire de Gregorio. » Répond la jeune fille.

-« Il ne m'a rien dit ! » S'étonne-t-il.

Hilde qui était devant le réfrigérateur pour commencer le repas sourit.

-« C'est lui qui a fait les courses ? » Questionne-t-elle.

Mais c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, ne payant pas de loyer et de frais de fonctionnement, il assumait souvent les frais liés au repas.

-« Comme souvent. » Réplique son compagnon en plissant le front.

-« Il n'y a que quatre saucisses dans le frigo. »

-« Et ? » Insiste Heero de plus en plus perdu.

-« Tu n'aurais mangé qu'avec un de nous deux. » Sourit-elle.

-« J'ai gagné ! » Crie Harnold.

-« Facile quand Duo tombe dans le puits et qu'on joue à deux. » Râle Samira. « Oh, maman, il y a une nouvelle fille à l'école, elle est magnifique. »

-« Viens me raconter tout ça en préparant les haricots. »

-« Papa, tu joues une part avec moi ? » Demande Harnold.

-« Quand j'aurai été voir tonton. Prépare le jeu, j'arrive. »

Comme souvent, il entre dans la chambre de son amant sans frapper.

-« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour Gregorio ? »

-« Je ne savais pas quand je partirai. »

-« Je croyais que tu restais ! » S'estomaque Yuy.

-« Ro' je ne joue jamais à la chandelle. À part les sorties et les repas. Excuse-moi de ne pas trop avoir envie de te voir avec elle surtout quand elle a été absente. Depuis le temps, tu devrais être habitué. »

-« Quand Hilde sort, ça me gêne moins. » Avoue Heero.

Maxwell s'avance vers lui après avoir fini de s'habiller. Il relève le menton de son amant pour planter son regard sans ses yeux.

-« Je t'aime. Je ne suis pas dehors pour chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis dehors pour calmer ma jalousie. »

-« Je sais, clappe la porte quand tu rentres. »

-« Toujours. Amuse-toi bien avec Baby, parfois je me demande comment tu vas réagir quand Mira voudra sortir. »

-« J'ai six ans pour voir venir ! » Lâche Yuy.

Maxwell ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

-« Quoi ? » Gronde Heero devant l'attitude de son amant.

-« Ça commence plus tôt que la majorité, poussin. À mon avis, tu as encore deux ans de bon avant qu'elle ne veuille prendre son envol. »

-« Elle n'aura que quatorze ans ! » S'indigne le père.

-« Rappelle-toi ce qu'on faisait à quatorze ans ou Baby. »

-« C'était la guerre. »

-« Pas rien que ça. Regarde Relena si tu préfères et les gamins qu'on a côtoyés dans les écoles. »

Heero soupire et passe les bras dans le dos de son amant avant de poser sa tête sur son torse.

-« Rassure-toi, tu as encore un peu le temps. Je t'ouvre juste les yeux que tu ne tombes pas de trop haut. Elle va commencer par des sorties entre copines. Enfin, Baby doit avoir eu des discussions de femme avec elle. »

-« Je n'en sais rien. »

-« Allez, il faut que j'y aille. »

Pendant que Duo sort la moto du garage, Heero remonte et s'installe devant le jeu qu'il fait avec son fils. De la cuisine, il entend sa femme et sa fille babiller. Il n'a pas envie de la voir quitter la maison, il est bien comme cela.

µµµ

Leur vie étant bien réglée, le temps passe vite. Les vacances de Noël vont bientôt arriver.

Duo profite de l'absence des deux parents, quand ils sont au travail, pour confectionner avec les enfants des guirlandes de papier pour décorer le futur sabin et réaliser avec de la pâte Fimo des cadeaux personnalisés.

Pour Hilde, ce sera une boîte à bijoux dans une vieille boîte à chaussures avec des animaux dessus pour la décorer. Pour Heero, ils ont longtemps cherché et ils vont lui offrir un jeu d'échecs. Samira est chargée de cuire les éléments, le mercredi après-midi avant d'aller rechercher son frère à la garderie. Maxwell travaillant jusqu'à 18 heures le mercredi afin d'arriver à son bon quota d'heures.

Aujourd'hui, jeudi, Duo attend Samira avec Harnold devant la grande école. L'adolescente est justement en train de se préparer, il fait froid dehors, elle ajuste son écharpe, ses gants et va retrouver Marie qui attend devant la fenêtre au premier étage.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Dit-elle en venant se mettre à sa hauteur.

-« J'aime bien observer les gens. Tu vois ce petit gamin au manteau rouge, je suis persuadée que son père c'est ce type avec le blazer bleu foncé et la longue tresse. »

Samira écarquille des yeux, elle vient de décrire Harnold et son tonton.

-« Non, tu te trompes. » Dit-elle sur la défensive.

-« Si, regarde mieux, ils ont la même forme de visage, le même menton, le même nez. Regarde, tu vois j'ai raison, il vient d'aller le trouver. Ils ont le même sourire en plus. Je parie que leurs yeux sont de la même couleur. Par contre, un a les cheveux noirs, l'autre châtain, mais il faut bien qu'il ait quelque chose de sa maman. » Sourit-elle.

Samira se décompose, elle n'avait jamais réalisé cette ressemblance. Sa mère aurait trompé son père avec son tonton. Pauvre papa qui croit qu'ils sont simplement amis. Maintenant plusieurs scènes lui reviennent en tête. Duo et sa maman riant aux éclats assis dans le divan un paquet de chips entre eux. Est-ce qu'ils se moquaient de son papa ? Leur façon de faire bloc contre son papa et de souvent avoir la même vision du monde.

Sa mère appelle Duo, son cœur, tonton l'appelle Baby, elle croyait à des mots affectueux comme Mira, Ro', Nono pour son frère.

-« Samira, ça ne va pas, tu es toute blanche ! »

-« Ça va aller Marie, je passe à la toilette me mettre un peu d'eau sur le visage. »

Elle ne veut pas s'arrêter à côté d'eux avec Marie.

Elle doit se ressaisir avant de se présenter à eux. C'est très tendu qu'elle arrive après la sortie de ceux de sa classe.

-« Je commençais à m'inquiéter. J'ai vu partir Marie, il y a cinq minutes. Tu es toute pâle ! » Réalise Maxwell.

-« Ça va tonton, j'ai mal au ventre, c'est tout. » Répond-elle.

-« Tu veux que je porte ta mallette ? » Demande Harnold.

-« Non, ça va passer. » Réplique-t-elle.

Elle vient de constater que son frère a les mêmes yeux que Duo, cette couleur spéciale, un peu violette, surtout quand ils sont inquiets tous les deux. Son frère, son frère, son demi-frère, comment est-ce qu'ils ont peut faire ça à son papa et continuer à vivre ensemble ?

Elle est dégoûtée par la situation. Voilà pourquoi Duo ne s'est jamais remis avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il est l'amant de sa maman ! Elle sent son cœur qui se soulève. Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps elle trouvait cela magnifique que Duo reste fidèle à son premier amour de la sorte, elle voulait connaître une relation pareille, un amour éternel.

-« Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin en arrivant à la maison ? » S'inquiète Duo.

-« Non, tonton, je prendrais un cachet en arrivant. » Réplique-t-elle.

Harnold profite du fait que sa sœur ne raconte pas sa journée pour continuer la discussion qu'ils avaient sur le chien de son meilleur ami.

-« Pourquoi on n'a pas de chien ? » Finit-il par dire.

-« Je ne sais pas. Aucun de nous trois n'en avons eu enfant, peut-être que c'est dû à ça. » Répond-il sans quitter Samira du regard.

-« Tu crois que je peux en demander pour Noël ? » Insiste Harnold.

-« Tu peux essayer. »

-« Je vais faire mes leçons. » Dit Samira dès qu'ils sont à la maison.

-« Tu veux manger une biscotte ou ton éclair au chocolat ? » Tente Maxwell.

-« Non, je n'ai vraiment pas faim. » Dit-elle en disparaissant dans les escaliers.

-« Je peux l'avoir tonton ? » Tente le gamin.

-« Quoi ? Sa biscotte ? »

-« Non, son éclair. »

-« Tu as eu le tien. Si elle n'en veut pas après le souper, ça sera pour ton père ou ta mère ou les deux. »

Harnold boude et va dans le salon pour jouer avec son garage de petites voitures.

Maxwell reste très tracassé, il n'a jamais aimé voir quelqu'un de malade, encore moins un proche. Il regarde ce qu'il a pour le souper et trouve que cela est fort lourd pour un estomac perturbé. Il sort un poêlon, y verse un demi-litre d'eau et un cube de bouillon de poule. Il mettra une poignée de vermicelles.

Quand Hilde rentre, tout est prêt, la table est mise, le repas est en train de cuire. Il a mis la table lui-même, il n'a pas voulu rappeler Samira et elle n'est pas descendue toute seule.

-« Ça va mon cœur ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

-« Oui Baby mais ta fille n'est pas bien. Elle a mal au ventre. » Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

-« Mon cœur, elle devient peut-être une femme. Je vais aller la trouver. »

-« Oh ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé. »

-« Parce que tu es un homme. » Sourit-elle.

Hilde vient le serrer dans ses bras et lui dit à l'oreille.

-« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop tracassé. On est sur une planète et à une époque où on soigne presque tout. »

Duo passe ses bras dans le dos de sa meilleure amie, lui donne un baiser sur la joue avant de dire.

-« Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. »

-« Tu es adorable. »

Hilde s'éloigne et se dirige vers les escaliers.

Samira qui était descendue pour les espionner remonte jusqu'au palier et fait mine qu'elle descend pour la première fois pour dire bonjour à sa maman. Seulement, elle lui en veut. Elle leur en veut. Elle a difficile de masquer son amertume sous un masque de bonheur. Du coup, Hilde plisse le front.

-« C'est vrai ce que dit tonton, tu n'es pas bien toi. Tu as vérifié ta culotte ? » Demande-t-elle en murmurant.

-« Oui, et j'ai toujours une serviette dans ma mallette ou dans mon sac. Ne te tracasse pas. »

-« Tu descends ? »

-« Je vais finir mes leçons. On a beaucoup de préparation avec les examens de Noël. »

Et elle remonte. Le pire c'est qu'elle n'a pas fait grand-chose, elle n'arrête pas d'avoir l'esprit qui divague loin de ses études. Elle ne veut pas que Marie la voie avec son tonton et son frère. Combien de personnes ont déjà remarqué cette ressemblance ? Est-ce qu'elle doit en parler à son papa ?

Elle est étonnée quand Heero l'appelle pour venir manger. Elle n'a rien fait.

Le repas se passe comme d'habitude même si Samira ne participe pas aux conversations. Elle sent les regards de ses parents sur elle régulièrement. Après avoir soupiré, elle se lance, au moins elle aura déjà réglé un problème.

-« Est-ce que je peux rentrer seule dorénavant. Je le fais bien le mercredi ? »

-« On s'est moqué de toi ? C'est pour ça que tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Demande Heero.

-« Non, papa. »

-« Si tes parents sont d'accord, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes. » Lance Duo.

-« Cool, on aura le temps de faire des jeux de société. » Lâche Harnold.

-« Je me disais qu'on aurait pu commencer le grenier et l'aménager en chambre d'ami. » Propose Maxwell.

-« Tu peux rentrer seule. » Autorise Hilde.

-« Mais ! » S'indigne Heero.

-« Elle a raison, elle le fait bien le mercredi, elle garde aussi son frère. Elle grandit, c'est normal. » Argumente la mère.

Comme souvent, une fois la vaisselle finie, Duo disparaît dans sa chambre, s'il ne ressort pas pour une activité ou l'autre.

µµµ

Le lendemain, Marie l'attend à sa place, Samira lui fait la bise puis s'installe.

-« Tu avais raison, ils n'étaient pas père et fils. » Attaque son amie. « Le petit l'a appelé tonton, ils étaient juste de la même famille. »

-« J'en étais sûre. »

Seulement, elle, elle sait qu'il n'y a aucun lien de parenté. Son tonton ne l'est que de cœur, il n'y a pas de lien de sang. Et maintenant que Duo ne va plus l'attendre, Marie va peut-être arrêter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais elle est sûre qu'elle ne va pas oublier, elle a très mal dormi cette nuit. Pourtant, elle a entendu ses parents faire l'amour comme régulièrement, ils se quittent que très rarement, encore moins à l'époque de la conception d'Harnold alors pourquoi sa mère a besoin d'un amant ?

Est-ce que c'est tonton qui la force ? Elle secoue la tête, cette idée est saugrenue, il est incapable de violence. Non, elle ne comprend pas.

-« Ça ne va pas Samira ? » Questionne Marie.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Le prof est en train de dicter le journal de classe, tu ne l'as même pas sorti. »

-« Oups, la boulette. J'ai mal dormi. »

Samira sort son journal de classe et recopie ce que son amie lui montre. Elle essaye de se concentrer.

À Suivre…


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteur :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Hilde.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Suite de « Les chasseurs sont lâchés » et « Dilemme »

Début d'écriture : 24/05/2016

* * *

 **Triangle**

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Cela fait tout bizarre à Duo de ne pas ressortir le lendemain pour aller chercher Samira à l'école. Il s'en occupe depuis tellement longtemps d'abord chez la gardienne, puis l'école. Cela doit bien faire onze ans qu'il en a la garde en soirée. Encore une chance qu'il a Harnold pour lui tenir compagnie. Car il doit bien l'admettre, c'est grâce à elle qu'il a repris goût à la vie, il voulait tellement lui montrer les bons côtés de celle-ci qu'il a fini par oublier son malheur.

Dire qu'il a voulu prévenir Heero et que c'est lui qui tombe de haut de se faire repousser de la sorte. Parce que le temps passant, plus que de ne plus aller la chercher, il a bien l'impression qu'elle le fuit. Elle n'est plus venue goûter en rentrant de l'école, elle monte directement dans sa chambre pour travailler.

Bien sûr, la semaine prochaine c'est les examens, mais avant elle lui aurait demandé un coup de main. Cela fait deux jours qu'elle insiste auprès de son papa pour qu'il la fasse réviser après le souper. Son amant l'a regardé avant de s'y rendre trop heureux d'être sollicité pour cela en dehors de l'obligation du samedi qu'il lui impose.

Duo espère que c'est le stress des examens et qu'il va récupérer la jeune fille pendant les vacances de Noël, qu'ils passeront plus de temps ensemble, il est prévu qu'elle vienne le retrouver pendant qu'Harnold ira à la garderie pour l'aider dans l'inventaire. Elle aime bien maintenir le stock à jour le mercredi après-midi depuis qu'elle sait lire et écrire.

Il n'ose pas aborder la question avec Heero ou Hilde, peut-être qu'il se tracasse inutilement.

Comme souvent la semaine avant les fêtes, les journées filent. Samira rentre à midi pour pouvoir étudier, elle n'avait que des examens le matin.

En rentrant à seize heures avec Harnold, Duo avait l'impression que la maison est vide. Il trouve tout de même un bol dans l'évier preuve qu'elle a déjà pris son goûter avant leur retour.

Maxwell avait repoussé une nouvelle fois la construction des chambres d'ami, il ne voulait pas faire du bruit au-dessus de la tête de l'étudiante. Il joue à des jeux de société dans la cuisine avec Harnold, une fois qu'ils ont terminé les devoirs.

µµµ

Après une grosse semaine d'efforts, Samira est en congé, elle doit aller chercher son bulletin à dix heures alors qu'Harnold a sa dernière journée de cours. La famille est réunie pour déjeuner avant qu'Hilde n'emmène son fils à l'école.

-« Pourquoi je dois travailler un jour de plus. » Peste le gamin en déjeunant.

-« Attends de travailler réellement. Tu crois que j'ai congé quinze jours à Noël, que ta maman a congé quinze jours à Pâques, que tonton a congé plusieurs fois par an avec deux mois aux grandes vacances. » Lâche Heero.

-« La maman de Monica oui. » Clame Harnold.

Heero écarquille des yeux.

-« Elle est enseignante papa. » Sourit Samira.

-« Tu vas aller donner un coup de main à tonton pendant les congés ? » Demande Heero en regardant sa fille.

-« Je ne crois pas. Je ferai un peu de ménage, ma chambre en a besoin. Je peux garder Harnold si vous voulez ? » Propose-t-elle.

-« Oh oui, oh oui, je n'aime pas la garderie. » Lâche le concerné en joignant les mains sous le menton le regard suppliant.

-« Il faut que j'en parle avec maman pour ton frère. Tonton va être triste. »

-« Il n'a pas réellement besoin de moi pour l'inventaire. Quand je le fais, ça correspond à son stock. » Affirme-t-elle.

-« Me demander quoi ? » Interroge Hilde qui revient d'avoir rangé la salle de bain.

-« De rester avec Samira pendant mes congés ! » Supplie Harnold.

-« Tu ne vas pas au garage ? » S'étonne la mère.

-« Je n'ai pas envie. » Admet Samira.

-« Je peux y aller à sa place ? » Insiste Harnold.

-« Ça suffit ! » Gronde Heero. « Tu iras à la garderie. »

-« Tu devais en discuter avec maman. » Pleurniche le gamin.

-« Ton attitude ne me donne pas envie d'en discuter. » Réplique froidement le père.

-« Je le savais que vous m'aimiez moins que Samira. » Lâche Harnold en sortant de table en pleurant.

Hilde soupire.

-« Je suis désolée. » Dit d'une petite voix Samira.

-« Tu n'y es pour rien. » Rassure Hilde en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

-« Vous voulez que j'aille quand même au garage pour arranger les histoires ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Samira, tu n'en as pas envie, c'est bon. Tu n'as pas besoin de surveillance. Harnold au garage ça n'ira pas, il va déranger plus qu'aider. » Explique Heero.

-« Mais tonton sera triste. » Précise Hilde.

-« Et je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit même si c'était sous le coup de la colère. Harnold ira à la garderie. » Tranche Yuy en se mettant debout pour se préparer pour le travail.

Il a une grosse réunion à neuf heures, il ne peut plus rester.

Samira a le souffle coupé, si c'est ça pour son père être en colère, elle n'a pas vu de différence dans son comportement. À y réfléchir, elle ne l'a jamais vu crier, hurler ou pleurer. Toujours un calme olympien comme dirait tonton.

Hilde repart vers l'étage pour chercher son fils, il est temps de partir à l'école. Elle le trouve en pleurs sur son lit, elle s'y assied.

-« Allez bonhomme, ne te mets pas dans cet état, Samira a aussi fait la garderie. Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas ? »

-« Il n'y a aucun de mes copains qui y vont. »

-« Tu n'as qu'à t'en faire d'autres. » Dit-elle pragmatique.

-« Puis, on rigole parce que c'est mon tonton qui vient me rechercher et qu'il a une dégaine de fille avec sa tresse. Pourquoi il ne la coupe pas ? » Pleurniche Harnold.

-« Parce que c'est pour lui un moyen de rester proche des gens qui l'ont construit. Les cheveux longs pour Solo, un gamin qui l'a élevé comme son frère, la tresse pour le Père Maxwell, un pasteur, qui l'a recueilli. S'il les coupait, il aurait l'impression de les tuer une deuxième fois. » Explique calmement Hilde.

-« Il les a tués ! » S'indigne Harnold une mine de dégoût sur le visage.

-« Non, mais il le croit. Il n'a pas réalisé des choses pour les sauver assez vite. À ses yeux, il est responsable de leur mort. Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard à l'école et moi au travail. La porte vient de claquer, papa est déjà parti. »

Elle se lève, sort de la chambre de son fils et tombe nez à nez avec Samira.

-« Je venais te prévenir. Je rangerai la table du déjeuner. »

-« Merci ma puce. Et ne te tracasse pas pour tonton, il comprendra. » Répond-elle ?

-« Il n'a pas eu une vie facile tonton. Tu l'aimes beaucoup à cause de ça ? » Demande-t-elle en redescendant avec sa mère.

Elle espère en savoir un peu plus sur la relation entre sa maman et Duo.

-« Je lui dois la vie, il est venu me sauver alors que j'étais très mal embarquée au péril de la sienne. Il a toujours été là pour me soutenir même aux dépens de son bonheur. Alors, oui, je l'aime beaucoup, et je veux qu'il soit heureux. »

-« Et papa ? » Insiste-t-elle un peu dégoûtée tout de même de tout l'amour qu'elle entend dans la voix de sa mère.

-« Oh lui, c'est viscéral. Je ne saurai même pas expliquer pourquoi je l'aime autant. Il est ma raison de vivre, comme mes enfants. » Sourit-elle.

-« Mais si tu devais choisir entre tonton ou papa ? » Questionne Samira.

-« La question ne se pose pas, ça n'arrivera jamais. Papa aime trop tonton pour me demander ce choix. Harnold, dépêche-toi, je pars. »

Le gamin arrive en courant. Samira se sent encore plus désemparée. Sa mère aime les deux et joue avec les sentiments que son père a pour son meilleur ami pour le garder à la maison. Sa mère l'écœure de plus en plus.

-« À ce soir Samira. N'oublie pas d'aller chercher ton bulletin. »

µµµ

C'est un long week-end qui commence, lundi on sera le 25 décembre, ce sera férié. Heero regarde une nouvelle fois le bulletin de sa fille en secouant la tête. Elle n'était pas en échec mais tous ses points avaient nettement descendu. Hilde lui avait dit de prendre patience, le changement de cycle pouvait avoir créé cette chute.

Il dépose le document scolaire sur le buffet et va retrouver sa compagne dans la cuisine.

-« Tu ne crois pas que c'est son amitié avec cette Marie qui en est la cause ? Depuis qu'elle la connaît, elle a changé, je trouve. » Dit-il alors qu'il aide sa femme à écailler les œufs pour le réveillon.

-« C'est l'adolescence aussi chéri, si le prochain bulletin est aussi mauvais, on avisera. »

-« Duo reste pour le réveillon ? »

-« Oui, mais il sortira avec la bande pour la nouvelle année. » Prévient-elle.

-« Je sais. » Soupire-t-il.

-« Tu veux aller avec lui ? Relena m'a demandé de venir avec les enfants et toi au Nouvel An. Je crois qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz de son couple. »

-« Il faut que j'en discute avec lui. Je ne sais pas s'il apprécierait, c'est son univers, ses amis, je ne les connais pas. Et puis, ça me ferait plaisir de voir ce qu'est devenu Angel. » Conclut Heero.

-« Tu viens avec moi ? » S'étonne-t-elle.

-« Je me sentirais plus à ma place. »

-« Tonton s'occupe du sapin avec Harnold, je peux vous aider ? » Interroge Samira.

-« Tu peux préparer les amuse-bouche avec les crèmes que j'ai achetées si tu veux. » Propose Hilde.

Les préparatifs continuent de se faire dans la bonne humeur. Samira était arrivée juste au moment où il voulait proposer à Hilde d'avoir un troisième enfant. Il voulait qu'un de ses enfants ne soit pas conçu dans la douleur, que la date de sa conception soit un souvenir de bonheur. Cela le perturbait de voir encore autant de souffrance sur les traits de son amant treize et sept ans plus tard.

Avant d'en parler avec Duo, il voulait avoir l'accord de sa compagne, c'était elle qui allait le porter et puis ils approchaient de la quarantaine, cela pouvait devenir dangereux pour elle. Seulement, l'envie grandissait de plus en plus. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui en avait envie et pour l'enfant à venir pas pour revivre un fantasme ou faire plaisir à sa compagne. Il ne regrettait aucun de ses enfants, maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il se dit qu'il aurait manqué quelque chose à sa vie sans eux.

Les présents sont distribués durant l'apéritif. Les parents sont émerveillés par les cadeaux des enfants qui sont toujours l'œuvre de Duo. Celui d'Harnold fait à l'école est plus banal, c'est déjà le troisième vide-poche qu'ils reçoivent même si celui-ci à au moins l'originalité d'être une moulure de la main de leur fils. Le cadeau ira sur le buffet avec celui fait à la garderie l'année passée et celui que Samira a fait quand elle était dans la même classe, le sien est réalisé dans une coquille Saint-Jacques.

Hilde reste en admiration devant sa boîte à bijoux faite avec Duo.

-« C'est magnifique ces figurines. » Lâche-t-elle en regardant les papillons et champignons. « C'est en quelle matière ? »

-« De la pâte Fimo. » Répond Samira.

-« Je sens que je vais m'y essayer. » Sourit Hilde.

-« J'aime beaucoup les pions de mon jeu d'échec avec des animaux, c'est orignal. Il me faudra des adversaires. » Dit Heero.

-« Je veux bien apprendre. » Sourit Harnold.

-« Ça sera plus agréable que ton jeu en ligne. » Lâche Hilde en lui souriant.

Yuy se lève et va chercher un panier dans la chambre de son amant.

-« Ça, c'est notre cadeau unique pour la famille. »

Un jeune chien d'un an sort la tête quand Heero soulève la couverture. Harnold se précipite en hurlant faisant couiner la petite bête qui se recroqueville comme elle peut.

-« Doucement Nono, tu vas l'effrayer. Ce n'est pas une peluche, elle s'appelle Sandy. » Calme Duo.

-« Oh, on ne peut pas choisir. » Bougonne le gamin.

-« C'est le nom qu'elle avait dans l'autre famille qui ne sait pas la garder. Elle est adulte, elle ne grandira plus. » Continue Maxwell.

-« C'est quelle race ? » Demande Samira en tendant doucement la main.

-« Croisé Bichon et Setter. » Répond Duo.

-« Dans les autres cadeaux de papa et maman, il y a quoi si c'est le seul ? » Questionne Harnold.

-« Va voir. » Sourit Hilde.

Le gamin se précipite sous le sapin alors que Samira sort la chienne de la caisse.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a au ventre ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« On l'a stérilisée pour pas qu'elle ait ses chaleurs. » Avoue Heero.

-« Elle est mignonne. » Sourit Samira. « Qui l'a choisie ? »

-« Un de mes mécanos ne pouvait pas la garder, sa fille est allergique aux poils de chien. Comme papa et maman avaient donné leur accord, je leur ai proposé. » Avoue Duo.

-« De toute façon, c'est aussi tonton qui l'aura le plus à charge, il rentre le plus tôt. » Rappelle Hilde.

-« Elle était au garage en attendant une solution. » Précise Heero.

-« Oh un panier pour le chien avec une écuelle, une laisse. C'est Sandy qui a le plus de cadeaux en réalité. » Lâche Harnold.

Faisant éclater de rire tout le monde.

-« L'avantage, c'est qu'elle est propre et sait déjà rester seule. » Ajoute Duo.

-« Passons à table. » Ordonne Heero en quittant son fauteuil.

-« Qui va la promener ? » Demande Harnold en venant s'installer à sa place.

-« Tout le monde. » Précise Yuy en amenant le premier plat.

À Suivre…


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteur :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Hilde.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Suite de « Les chasseurs sont lâchés » et « Dilemme »

Début d'écriture : 24/05/2016

* * *

 **Triangle**

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Les vacances de Noël s'étaient bien passées, Harnold était content de pouvoir aller promener le chien en revenant de la garderie.

Samira était restée à la maison pour faire le ménage et préparer le souper. Elle sortait Sandy à midi, son frère l'ayant fait le matin.

Si tout restait comme ça sauf pour la sortie du midi à la rentrée scolaire, Duo ne s'occuperait pas tellement du jeune animal tout compte fait, les adultes le faisant chacun leur tour pour effectuer la dernière promenade du jour.

Les enfants ayant permission de se coucher plus tard pendant les congés, Heero et Duo ont eu moins de temps pour eux. Les bilans de fin d'années ont également accaparé Yuy loin de la carrosserie de son amant.

C'est avec plaisir qu'ils voient arriver le premier mercredi de la rentrée scolaire. Hilde se rendrait à nouveau à son club de fitness dès 20 heures jusqu'à 23 heures.

µµµ

Heureux de se retrouver dans la chambre de Duo, les deux amants sont couchés sur le lit sagement, dans leur tenue d'intérieure. Ils profitent l'un de l'autre pour discuter en se tenant dans les bras.

-« Il va falloir qu'on change notre organisation. » Commence le métis.

-« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

-« Le fitness n'a va plus ouvrir que jusqu'à 22 heures. Et puis avec Samira qui a autorisation de rester plus tard on a moins de temps comme ça. » Dit Heero en se boudinant encore plus dans les bras de son homme.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Yuy se redresse du torse de Duo et vient lui voler un baiser. Maxwell l'empêche de s'éloigner pour l'approfondir un peu avant de lui remettre la tête sur son torse et lui caresser le dos.

-« On pourrait sortir tous les deux et Hilde rester pour les enfants. » Propose Duo.

-« Oui mais pour aller où ? Si c'est dans un endroit public, je n'ai pas envie, je veux garder des moments comme ça. »

-« Louer un studio juste pour une soirée par semaine c'est con. » Tranche Maxwell.

-« C'est surtout une dépense inutile. »

-« C'est con donc. » Conclut-il.

Heero vient se mettre complètement sur son amant, les deux mains sous le menton de ce dernier avant de lui dire.

-« On ne va pas aller dans nos bureaux respectifs. »

-« Dans le tien sûrement pas. »

-« J'en discuterai avec Hilde. »

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte du garage se soulève. Yuy soupire avant de se relever, arrivé à la porte, il regarde son amant qui n'a pas bougé et a le visage fermé.

-« Allez files, mais une heure et demie ça devient trop court. »

-« Pour moi aussi. »

Il ouvre la porte, sort et la referme derrière lui. Hilde qui commençait à monter se retourne et lui sourit.

-« Tu veux que j'aille promener Sandy pour vous laisser encore du temps. » Propose-t-elle.

-« Non, je vais y aller. Je dois réfléchir. » Dit-il en la rejoignant.

-« Heero… »

-« Hilde, on a déjà eu cette discussion cent fois. » Dit-il en entrant dans le salon où le chien lui fait la fête.

-« Je sais. Je vois que Duo n'est pas bien pour l'instant et ça me fait mal au cœur. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. »

Samira qui se rendait aux toilettes retient son souffle, son père aurait-il remarqué la liaison entre sa mère et Duo.

-« Hilde, il a des soucis au travail également. Avec l'inventaire, il s'est rendu compte qu'on lui avait volé des pièces, pourtant il a confiance dans ses trois ouvriers. » Rassure Heero.

-« Est-ce qu'on arrivera à avoir une année tranquille. » Soupire Hilde.

-« Je crois que ce qu'on vit est nettement mieux que Relena qui réalise que son mari à des maîtresses et qu'Angel est sur une mauvaise pente. »

-« C'est certain, elle qui croyait avoir trouvé l'amour éternel comme toi et moi. »

Heero s'avance et l'embrasse tendrement.

Samira à l'étage a la nausée. Comment sa mère peut-elle dire ça alors qu'elle a une liaison avec son meilleur ami. Elle, elle sait pourquoi Angel a commencé à fumer et pas que la cigarette et qu'il vole. C'est parce qu'il ne sait pas qui est son père qu'il a déjà dû couvrir son beau-père parce que celui-ci le menaçait de partir lors d'un déplacement de sa mère avec Barry, son petit frère. Elle discute beaucoup avec lui pendant le temps de midi où Marie rentre chez elle.

C'est certain qu'il est beaucoup plus à plaindre qu'elle, mais est-ce que Harnold aura ce problème ? Quoique son papa ne fait pas de différence entre elle et lui parce qu'il ne sait pas. Mais s'il savait est-ce qu'il rejetterait son petit frère ?

Elle entend son père qui redescend, alors elle se dépêche d'aller à la toilette et de retourner dans son lit.

Duo hésite, puis sort du lit où il s'était installé pour la nuit. Il enfile son pull et son pantalon, passe ses baskets sans les lacer et sort furtivement de la maison après avoir pris sa veste aux portemanteaux.

Il voit son amant qui part vers la plage, il lui arrive d'aller faire un jogging nocturne avec Sandy. Lui n'a pas envie de courir alors il hésite une nouvelle fois. Il se trouve trop collant parfois. Heero n'a jamais de moments vraiment où il est seul, soit avec lui, soit les enfants, soit le travail, soit Hilde.

Heero se retourne et lui fait signe. D'un pas rapide, Duo va le retrouver. Dès qu'il est à sa hauteur, Yuy l'attrape par la nuque et l'embrasse passionnément avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner sur le sable. Il libère le chien pour qu'il puisse courir et pousse Maxwell contre un gros rocher.

-« Fais-moi l'amour Duo ! »

-« Fallait le dire que tu voulais ça tout à l'heure, on aurait été mieux mis dans ma chambre. » Dit-il en détachant le jean de son amant.

-« Ça me bloque de savoir que les enfants peuvent se lever n'importe quand. » Avoue Heero.

Maxwell lui caresse tendrement la joue avant de le tourner vers le rocher pour répondre à ses exigences. Ils savent bien qu'ils sont à l'abri des regards, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font l'amour à cet endroit précisement parce qu'ils sont dans une crevasse qui ne se voit ni de la plage, ni de la digue.

µµµ

Après avoir rappelé Sandy, ils reviennent lentement vers la maison. Ils marchent côte à côte.

-« Je vais aménager un truc au garage, on n'aura qu'à s'y rendre une fois la semaine. » Propose Maxwell.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux aménager ! » S'étonne Heero.

-« Mettre un divan-lit d'appoint à la place du fauteuil dans le coin. Ça ne sera pas le grand luxe mais au moins on ne risquera pas d'être dérangé. »

-« Sauf par ton voleur peut-être. » Sourit Yuy.

-« Tu sais, c'est possible que tous les bons ne soient pas complets. En un an, j'ai eu pas mal de stagiaires aussi. »

Heero lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse tendrement.

-« On ne parle pas boulot. »

-« C'est toi qui a lancé le sujet. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Tu ouvres ? » Lâche Yuy devant la porte.

-« J'ai pas pris la clef. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Depuis quand as-tu besoin d'une clef ? » Demande Heero en sortant son trousseau.

-« Depuis que je ne vais plus sur le terrain. » Sourit-il.

Une fois la porte passée, ils vont chacun vers leur chambre. Heero est heureux que Duo ait déjà trouvé une solution, il n'avait pas trop envie de parler de sa relation avec son amant à sa compagne. Il la trouvait tellement tolérante qu'il l'en aimait encore plus. Comme il l'avait dit plus d'une fois, lui n'accepterait pas que Duo ou Hilde ait un amant. Il sait aussi que si ce n'était pas Maxwell, sa femme n'accepterait pas, tout comme le mécanicien tolérait parce qu'il était le deuxième.

Il comprenait que Relena soit en colère contre son mari alors qu'il faisait pareil, ce qui n'était pas normal. Parfois, il se dégoûtait lui-même, seulement il n'arrivait pas à renoncer à Duo. S'il y arrivait, il perdrait plus qu'un amant. Ils perdraient tous un ami fidèle. Il le sait Maxwell quitterait Sank et les enfants n'auraient plus leur tonton gâteau.

Il se passe de l'eau sur le visage à la salle de bain, se prépare pour la nuit et vient se coucher près d'Hilde. Il l'embrasse tendrement. Elle lui sourit et vient se coucher sur son torse.

µµµ

Au matin, Harnold va promener Sandy avant de déjeuner. Sa maman lui a préparé ses tartines et son cacao qu'il ne soit pas en retard à l'école.

En se rendant à la résidence Peacecraft, Hilde dépose les enfants à l'école. Relena l'attend de toute façon là-bas. Depuis des années, c'est Angel qui s'occupe de conduire Barry à l'école avec une nurse preventer. Devant les menaces qu'elle reçoit régulièrement, Relena a accepté plus de soldats dans son entourage pour protéger sa famille.

Comme tous les matins, Hilde pousse la porte de la salle à manger, elle s'étonne de voir son amie encore en peignoir.

-« Tu n'es pas prête ! On a un colloque à dix heures. » Rappelle la garde du corps.

-« Mon médecin vient de me communiquer les résultats de la prise de sang que j'ai faite parce que j'étais continuellement fatiguée. »

Hilde s'approche et s'assied près d'elle, elle lui prend la main.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

-« Je suis enceinte. » Murmure Relena.

-« Comment c'est possible ! » S'estomaque Hilde.

-« Après deux enfants, tu ne sais toujours pas comment on fait les bébés ? » Tente-t-elle en souriant tristement.

Hilde lui fait un sourire tendu avant d'ajouter.

-« Je croyais que vous ne faisiez plus l'amour depuis que tu avais découvert son infidélité. »

-« Je suis enceinte de quatre mois. » Soupire Relena.

-« Tu lui as déjà dit ? »

-« Il était déjà parti au matin, je lui dirai ce soir. Je vais vite m'habiller sinon on sera en retard. »

La journée étant bien remplie, Relena n'a pas trop le temps de s'appesantir sur son état, Hilde à la décence de ne pas lui rappeler. Elles ne seront pas de retour avant au moins dix-huit heures.

µµµ

En allant rechercher Harnold à l'école, c'est son institutrice qui l'amène à Duo.

-« Il y a un mot dans le cahier de communication, il a été infernal aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle.

-« Je préviendrai les parents. Merci, beaucoup. » Soupire Maxwell.

Devant le regard noir que lui jette son tonton, le gamin regarde ses pieds.

-« Allez viens mauvaise graine, à la maison. » Lâche Duo fermement.

-« On ne passe pas par la boulangerie ? »

-« Tu crois que tu le mérites ? »

-« Non. » Murmure Harnold.

-« Moi non plus. »

-« Tu vas priver Samira. » Tente-t-il.

-« On est jeudi, elle va directement à son cours de solfège. »

Le gamin soupire, c'est en traînant les pieds qu'il suit son tonton.

Arrivés à la maison, la chienne lui fait la fête. Maxwell lui passe la laisse.

-« Tu viens Nono. »

-« J'ai pas envie, j'y ai été au matin. » Grogne-t-il.

-« Un animal, c'est une responsabilité, on ne le prend pas pour une semaine parce que c'est amusant. Ça a des sentiments, tu as bien vu comme elle t'a fait la fête. »

En soupirant, le gamin ressort avec son oncle pour une petite promenade jusqu'au parc. En rentrant, Harnold s'affale dans le divan.

-« Tu ne viens pas me donner un coup de main en cuisine ? »

-« Non, j'ai un devoir et une leçon. »

-« OK, je vérifie tout à l'heure. »

Quand Hilde revient de sa journée. Duo a regardé les travaux scolaires, le repas cuit lentement.

-« Samira est rentrée du solfège, elle fait ses devoirs. Harnold a un mot au cahier pour vous. Je me sauve, bon appétit. »

Hilde va jusqu'au salon où son fils regarde la télévision, elle a pris connaissance de son comportement en classe. Elle le trouve endormi. Comme c'est tout à fait inhabituel à cette heure de la journée, elle met la main sur son front. Il est brûlant. Encore une chance que Duo ne s'en est pas rendu compte.

Elle appelle le médecin qui lui dit :

-« Amenez-le-moi directement, il n'y a plus personne en consultation. Je vais l'ausculter. »

Après avoir raccroché, elle se dirige vers la cage d'escalier et crie.

-« Samira, je vais chez le docteur Römer, ton frère est malade, tu surveilles le repas ! »

-« Oui maman, j'arrive. »

Quand Hilde revient, Heero a remplacé Samira à la cuisine qu'elle puisse finir ses devoirs.

-« C'est grave ? » Demande-t-il en amenant les casseroles à table.

-« Non, la varicelle. Je suppose qu'il l'a contractée à la garderie. Je te fais un bouillon et au lit, toi. »

-« Je sonne à Marie-Agnès pour qu'elle vienne le garder cette semaine. Samira à table. » Lâche Heero en se rendant au salon.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demande sa sœur de la porte.

-« La varicelle, tu l'as déjà eue. » Rappelle Hilde.

-« Alors, tu vas encore te faire dorloter, petit prince ? » Taquine l'adolescente.

-« J'ai pas eu mon gâteau. » Bougonne Harnold.

-« Je te prierais de ne pas la rappeler à tonton, il va déjà suffisamment s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir vu que tu étais malade. » Sermonne la mère.

-« Marie-Agnès sera ici à huit heures demain matin. » Dit Heero en revenant.

Ils s'installent tous, Harnold devant son bouillon avec du vermicelle, les trois autres le repas.

Une fois que tout le monde a mangé, Hilde couche son fils avec un médicament contre la fièvre. Samira s'installe devant la télévision pour regarder sa série pendant que ses parents font la vaisselle. Ils aiment bien pouvoir discuter de leur journée respective tout en lavant et essuyant.

L'adolescente remonte pour finir son travail scolaire laissant le poste aux adultes qui vont regarder le journal parlé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le générique de fin passe que le GSM d'Hilde sonne sur la table basse.

-« Oui Relena … Arrête de pleurer, j'arrive. »

Elle se tourne vers son compagnon.

-« Elle lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte, il vient de la quitter. »

-« Prends ton temps. »

Il n'y a pas cinq minutes qu'Hilde est partie que la porte du garage s'ouvre à nouveau. Maxwell arrive son sac de sport à la main en disant.

-« Est-ce que je ne viens pas de croiser Hilde ? »

-« Si, elle va chez Relena. »

-« À cette heure ? »

-« Son mari vient de la quitter. »

-« Ouf, la pauvre, j'irai la voir demain avec Harnold. » Lâche Duo en partant vers la buanderie.

Il tient à vider son sac avant que son maillot et son essuie n'imprègnent le reste.

-« Et on a combien de temps ? » S'informe Maxwell en revenant dans le salon.

-« Je ne sais pas. Et demain, tu ne pourras pas y aller avec Harnold. »

-« Et pourquoi ? » Demande-t-il en s'affalant à côté d'Yuy.

-« Parce qu'il a la varicelle. »

-« Il n'a pas les petites cloques, je l'aurai vu. Dire que je l'ai privé de sa pâtisserie alors que c'était parce qu'il était malade s'il s'est mal comporté, je suis un monstre. »

-« Duo, tu n'es pas un monstre. » Rassure Heero en lui caressant le visage. « Il n'y a pas plus adorable que toi. »

-« Il s'est rendu chez le médecin ? »

-« Oui, Hilde y a été directement quand elle s'en est rendu compte. »

-« Parce qu'elle l'a vu de suite, elle, si elle a pu aller, c'est qu'il n'était pas tard. Juste après mon départ. » Lâche Duo en commençant à se ronger les ongles.

Heero soupire, ça ne sert à rien qu'il s'énerve, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il assiste à cette descente aux enfers de son amant. Chaque fois qu'un enfant est malade et qu'ils doivent manquer l'école, c'est la même comédie. C'est fou ce que la maladie peut le perturber. Quand il a reçu une balle il y a un an, il n'y a pas eu droit, lui, aux yeux paniqué, les traits affolés.

-« Elle allait pour le sermonner, il s'était endormi dans le fauteuil. »

-« N'empêche, j'aurai dû m'en rendre compte, la fièvre peut faire des dégâts au cerveau. » Rappelle Duo.

-« L'institutrice ne l'a pas vu non plus. » Tente Yuy.

-« Je l'ai forcé à ressortir promener le chien. » Soupire-t-il.

-« Tu lui as donné la main durant le trajet pour revenir de l'école et promener le chien ? » Demande Heero.

-« Bien sûr, je ne vais pas le laisser gambader pour qu'il se fasse écraser. » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle était chaude. Arrête de t'en vouloir, tu as vécu tout ça avec Samira. »

-« Oui, la varicelle ce n'est pas grave. » Essaye de se convaincre Duo.

Heero vient lui voler un baiser rapidement. Si son amant savait qu'ils courent plus souvent chez le médecin que les autres parents justement à cause de ses crises d'angoisses, Duo s'en voudrait encore plus.

Pour essayer de chasser cette ride qu'il voit sur le front de Maxwell, Yuy reprend sur sa soirée.

-« Alors l'entraînement de water-polo ça t'amuse toujours autant ? »

-« Bien mieux qu'apprendre à nager puis faire des longueurs bêtement. »

-« Vous allez faire des tournois ? »

-« J'en sais rien. On est suffisamment nombreux pour faire des matchs entre nous. »

-« Se mesurer à d'autres pour évaluer votre force. »

-« Ro' je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi toujours vouloir être le meilleur ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. »

-« La compétition ne m'intéresse pas. »

-« Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas aimé que tout le monde te mate. » Avoue Yuy.

-« C'est ça qui te tracassait ? Tu n'es pas croyable. Et puis j'ai un corps de crevette. »

-« Moi, je l'aime bien, il est nerveux, fluide. Je préfère ça à un corps bodybuildé. »

Maxwell s'avance un peu pour l'embrasser. Yuy le tire à lui pour le coucher sur son corps, il remonte le T-shirt pour finir par l'expédier sur le sol.

-« Tu es parfait. » Susurre Heero.

-« Ro' pas dans le salon. »

-« Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais te faire l'amour, on ne fait rien de mal. »

Duo s'avance pour frotter son nez contre celui de son amant, ce dernier le tire à lui et l'embrasse passionnément.

-« Papa, maman ? »

Maxwell se redresse précipitamment, dévoilant son torse nu à Samira. Cette dernière écarquille les yeux en le voyant, il a les cheveux légèrement en bataille, la bouche un peu gonflée, elle sait ce qu'il est en train de faire, c'est son père qui est parti pour le travail, sa mère n'a jamais d'urgence.

Duo est terrorisé en la voyant. Heero plus par réflexe veut se redresser pour le calmer, déjà qu'il était mal dans sa peau à cause d'Harnold, il avait réussi à le distraire et maintenant ça. Une main vient se mettre sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence.

L'adolescente se retourne et se précipite dans les escaliers.

Maxwell et Yuy n'ont pas le temps de se ressaisir qu'Hilde revient. Duo la voit soupirer. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas résisté à son amant ?

À Suivre…


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteur :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Hilde.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Suite de « Les chasseurs sont lâchés » et « Dilemme »

Début d'écriture : 24/05/2016

* * *

 **Triangle**

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

-« Je suis désolé Baby. » Commence Duo

-« De quoi ? De ne pas avoir vu qu'Harnold était malade, ce n'est pas un problème, ce n'est pas grave. » Dit-elle en soupirant à nouveau.

Maxwell écarquille les yeux, sa meilleure amie est toujours à l'entrée du salon.

Hilde voit bien que son ami est perturbé et avec ce qu'elle vient de vivre avec Relena, elle n'a pas l'énergie pour encore rassurer quelqu'un. Heero aurait pu s'en occuper. Puis elle réalise qu'il est torse nu.

-« Mon cœur, je n'ai rien vu, ne te tracasse pas. » Reprend-elle.

Heero se redresse en ajustant son t-shirt.

-« On vient de se faire surprendre par Samira. » Dit-il.

Hilde soupire, secoue la tête et monte vers l'étage. Depuis le temps et parfois leur manque de discrétion, elle se doutait que ça arriverait. D'un autre côté, si elle était à la place de Duo, elle n'accepterait pas si peu de temps avec l'homme qu'elle aime plus que sa vie.

Si ça n'avait pas été son meilleur ami et dans les circonstances du deuil, elle ne l'aurait jamais accordé. Voir Duo reprendre goût à la vie, lui avait semblé le plus urgent à l'époque qu'une simple trahison. Mais avec le temps, elle s'y était faite. Pour le bonheur des deux hommes les plus importants dans son cœur, elle devait faire ce sacrifice.

Duo faisait celui de ne pas être plus intime avec son amant pour son bonheur à elle et celui d'Heero.

Et Heero est-ce qu'il sacrifiait quelque chose ? Arrivée devant la chambre de sa fille, elle secoue la tête, elle doit chasser ses pensées pour se consacrer à elle.

Elle frappe légèrement à la porte avant de passer la tête. Samira pleure doucement dans son oreiller.

-« Ma chérie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Duo vit mal le fait de ne pas avoir vu que ton frère était malade. »

-« C'est pour ça qu'il devait être torse nu pour le consoler. Tu me dégoûtes, sors de ma chambre. »

Hilde marque le coup, seulement elle ne tient pas à la perturber encore plus, d'autant plus qu'elle n'a pas la force pour tirer cette histoire au clair. Pourquoi s'en prend-elle à elle et pas à son père ou son tonton.

Elle redescend les escaliers pour trouver Heero seul dans le salon.

-« Alors ? » Demande-t-il.

Elle secoue la tête, son compagnon se lève directement pour venir la prendre dans ses bras.

-« On est vraiment désolé, j'essayais de lui changer les idées, c'était plus une bataille de chatouillis qui a dégénéré. »

-« Heero, je sais bien que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. »

-« C'est la première fois. » Se justifie-t-il.

-« Par un enfant ! Les bruits de couloir circulent toujours. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous surprends. Il va certainement avoir de la tension au déjeuner. Va te coucher, je vais rassurer Duo. »

Yuy n'ose pas lui dire qu'il aimerait le faire, elle a eu une journée plus que pénible, ce n'est pas le moment d'en rajouter une couche.

Hilde descend jusqu'à la chambre de son meilleur ami. Elle frappe et entre, elle le voit perdre son sourire quand il constate que c'est elle et pas son amant. Puis il se déplace dans le lit pour lui laisser de la place.

-« Ne me dis pas désolé, s'il te plaît. » Dit-elle en s'installant en tailleur près de son ami.

-« Comment va Mira ? »

-« Elle m'en veut et je ne sais pas pourquoi. » Soupire-t-elle.

C'était elle qui avait besoin de Duo, c'était pour ça qu'elle était venue.

-« J'ai la même impression depuis des semaines. »

-« Et Relena qui réattaque avec les rumeurs de couloirs, qui me dit que le bonheur n'est pas éternel. » Dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Maxwell sort des couvertures et vient la prendre dans ses bras.

-« Calme-toi, c'est parce qu'elle est malheureuse qu'elle voit tout en noir. »

-« Son mari a failli partir avec Barry dans sa fuite, il lui a dit qu'elle aurait l'autre s'il était de lui. »

-« Hilde, ressaisis-toi. Ta famille est solide. Nous sommes un bloc que personne ne peut comprendre alors ceux qui voudraient notre bonheur essayent de le casser. »

-« Mais si Heero… »

-« Il n'agira jamais comme ça. Tu l'as dit toi-même il mate mais c'est un homme, ça m'arrive d'en regarder d'autres mais ce n'est pas parce que tu lis la carte d'un restaurant que tu vas y consommer. Pourquoi irait-il voir ailleurs ? Tu ne crois pas que sa vie est assez compliquée comme ça ? »

-« Justement pour la simplifier. »

-« Il aime les défis. Et il en a un de taille. Et puis il t'aime à la folie. » Rassure Duo.

-« Il ne renoncerait pas à toi pour moi ! » Affirme Hilde en se calmant enfin.

-« Je ne le parierai pas. Regarde, il a préféré passer les fêtes avec toi et subir Relena et son mari. Allez, calme-toi, je vais continuer à subir les foudres de ta fille, on finira par savoir pourquoi. »

Hilde lui donner un baiser sur la joue et quitte la chambre de son ami pour se rendre dans la sienne où Heero l'attend anxieux.

Ne la voyant pas prête à discuter, il la serre dans ses bras. Son bonheur s'effrite petit à petit sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

µµµ

Au matin, Harnold est couvert de cloques. Il est encore plus grognon que d'habitude. Il joue dans son cacao. Il y a un silence de plomb autour de la table. Samira a promené la chienne à la place de son frère.

Duo a bien tenté une plaisanterie pour dérider la situation en disant.

-« Là, j'aurai vu qu'il était malade. »

Heero lui a souri, c'est la seule réaction qu'il a eue.

-« Marie-Agnès reste jusque quand ? » Soupire le gamin en faisant la grosse lèvre.

-« Jusqu'à ce qu'un adulte rentre. » Rappelle Hilde.

-« Papa, tu veux que je rentre plus tôt ? » Propose Samira.

-« Pourquoi en temps normal, tu cours les rues depuis que tonton ne va plus te chercher à l'école ? » Demande-t-il septique.

-« Non, mais j'ai gym, si tu me fais un mot, je peux être là à 14 heures. » Dit-elle.

-« Le sport c'est important. » Tranche Yuy.

-« Je préférais Samira, je n'aime pas Marie-Agnès. » Peste Harnold.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demande Hilde.

-« Elle m'oblige à faire la sieste. » Bougonne-t-il.

-« Elle joue aussi à des jeux de société, chose qu'on n'a pas si souvent le temps de faire. » Rappelle Heero.

-« Je préférais regarder la TV. » Avoue le gamin.

-« Un petit peu le matin et l'après-midi après ta sieste, je lui dirais. » Dit Hilde pour calmer le jeu.

-« J'y vais, lâche Duo. Je repasse par son école pour prendre ses devoirs et déposer le certificat médical. »

-« Merci, mon cœur. » Rétorque la mère.

-« T'es pas obligé pour les devoirs. » Rappelle Harnold.

-« Il faudra t'occuper demain. » Réplique Maxwell.

La porte fermée, la tension reste palpable. Samira n'a pas jeté un regard à sa mère depuis qu'elle s'est levée. Elle n'a pas été lui dire bonjour, ni à Duo. Heero a voulu intervenir, seulement Hilde lui a fait comprendre de ne pas insister.

Lui ne comprend pas pourquoi sa fille en veut tellement à sa maman et son tonton. Il est le seul avec son frère à qui elle a dit bonjour et avec qui elle discute.

Une fois son déjeuner avalé, Samira se lève et se prépare pour partir à l'école.

-« Tu ne veux pas que je te conduise ? » S'étonne Hilde.

-« Non, je préfère marcher. À ce soir papa. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Puis elle décoiffe son frère et part vers le hall. La porte claque pour la deuxième fois. Puis elle se rouvre, Hilde sourit.

-« Merci, Samira, bonne journée. »

-« Vous aussi Marie-Agnès. »

Et la porte se referme une fois de plus.

Comment pouvaient-ils faire comme si de rien n'était ? Pauvre petit papa ne peut que penser Samira en partant pour l'école.

À Suivre…


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteur :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Hilde.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Suite de « Les chasseurs sont lâchés » et « Dilemme »

Début d'écriture : 24/05/2016

* * *

 **Triangle**

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Samira voudrait pouvoir discuter de tout ça avec quelqu'un mais elle n'a pas envie non plus qu'on regarde son petit frère autrement, qu'on l'insulte. Les gens sont méchants, ça finirait par revenir aux oreilles de son papa et elle ne veut pas lui faire du mal.

Elle passe à peine les grilles de l'école qu'Angel lui tombe dessus.

-« Tu te rends compte mon beau-père s'est tiré cette nuit. Ma mère lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte et il se barre. »

-« Je trouve la vie bien compliquée. » Soupire Samira.

-« Ils étaient deux pour le faire ce bébé. Je trouve ça dégueulasse. Je ne me comporterai jamais ainsi. » Clame Angel.

-« Au moins, tu n'auras plus à couvrir ton beau-père ! »

-« Ouais mais si je ne l'avais pas fait maman l'aurait peut-être mis à la porte, elle ne serait pas seule pour élever deux mioches. »

-« Tu te considères comme un mioche ? » S'étonne-t-elle.

-« Non, je parlais de Barry et de l'autre dans son ventre. »

-« Tu seras là pour lui donner un coup de main. Tu vas pouvoir arrêter de jouer au rebelle et fumer. »

-« Ouais, quoi tu ne trouves pas que ça me donner un look ? » Dit-il en se pavanant.

-« Vu tout ce qu'on sait sur la cigarette, ça te donne un look con ! »

En voyant Marie vernir vers elle, Samira donne un baiser sur la joue d'Angel, cela lui a fait du bien de discuter et voir qu'il y a pire qu'elle. Si sa mère trompe son père avec tonton, il y a une bonne ambiance, aucune tension.

µµµ

Heero aurait aimé discuter du comportement de Samira. Il ne tolérait pas cela longtemps même pour faire plaisir à la femme de sa vie. Qu'Harnold soit là et l'arrivée de Marie-Agnès l'ennuyaient d'autant plus qu'ils vont partir dans deux directions opposées. Relena attend Hilde chez elle et lui doit se rendre au QG. Il ne peut qu'espérer que sa fille ait retrouvé son bon sens au soir, même s'il été heureux d'être son centre d'intérêt.

Une fois au travail, il se concentre sur les rapports des preventers au service de Relena. La femme de ménage a réagi promptement lui évitant de devoir se lancer à la poursuite du mari et du fils cadet de Relena. Il faudra qu'il fasse surveiller les abords de l'école que Barry ne se fasse pas kidnapper là-bas.

Dès que les ordres sont donnés, il reprend son dossier trafiquant d'armes. De plus en plus de révolvers confisqués lors des missions font partie d'un arsenal qui aurait dû être détruit il y a un an. Et ça l'ennuie parce que ça veut dire qu'un preventer est mêlé à ce trafic.

Il ne croit pas parce que ses hommes font partie de ceux qui ramènent l'ordre qu'ils soient supérieurs mais il estime qu'on ne peut pas avoir juré de faire régner la paix et tout faire pour la mettre en danger.

Il est presque midi quand sa secrétaire lui amène les prochains déplacements de Quatre. Relena avait une équipe personnelle. Wufei en tant que garde du corps particulier voulait plus d'intimité pour masquer également la liaison qu'il entretenait depuis des années avec Winner. Pour cette raison, il faisait appel à une protection renforcée lors de certains meetings. Cela lui demandait plus de travail mais l'avantage c'est que les gardes ne se font pas repérer facilement puisqu'ils sont rarement les mêmes.

Tout ce travail supplémentaire l'empêche de penser au comportement de sa fille.

µµµ

Seize heures moins dix, Duo quitte son travail, il traverse la rue pour se rendre à l'école et porter le certificat médical. L'institutrice lui donne la matière vue durant la journée.

Marie-Agnès est une ancienne institutrice, elle pourra lui apprendre tout ça demain. Maxwell passe par la boulangerie pour prendre une grande tarte à l'abricot.

Quand il entre dans la maison, il trouve la femme et le gamin à la table de la salle à manger en train de faire une partie de petits chevaux.

-« Bonjour, monsieur Maxwell.

-« Bonjour Marie-Agnès. Je me rends compte que je ne vous ai jamais demandé votre nom de famille. »

-« Ne rigolez pas, c'est Agnès. Tout le monde croit que c'est un double prénom. Lance les dés Harnold, on finit notre partie. »

-« Il va mieux ? » S'informe Duo en lui décoiffant un rien les cheveux.

-« Il fait encore un peu de fièvre mais c'est bon pour tuer les microbes »

-« Demain, Samira prendre la relève à midi trente. »

-« D'accord, je leur ferai à manger, puis je partirai. Dire qu'elle est en âge de s'occuper de son frère, qu'est-ce qu'elle a grandi. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je venais parfois pour elle. »

-« Elle est restée ici les vacances de Noël, seule à la maison. J'ai eu moins de travail avec le souper également. » Raconte Duo.

Puis il disparaît dans la cuisine, il revient rapidement avec un morceau de la tarte aux abricots et une tasse de café.

-« Voilà pourquoi j'aime bien venir chez vous, vous me traitez comme une princesse. » Dit-elle en le remerciant.

Maxwell passe sa main dans les cheveux d'Harnold en disant.

-« Râle pas, il y a assez pour tout le monde, tu en veux maintenant où avec nous au souper ? »

-« La moitié maintenant tonton, merci. »

-« J'ai aussi la matière scolaire vue aujourd'hui. Samira ira chercher celle de demain. » Précise Maxwell en ramenant un tout petit morceau de tarte.

-« On fera ça demain matin. Ça va me rappeler de bons souvenirs de jouer à l'institutrice. Je me rappellerais toujours du choc que cela m'a fait de savoir que vous n'étiez que le tonton de Samira, c'est comme pour celui-ci, on pourrait s'y tromper. » Papote Marie Agnès en déplaçant son pion.

-« C'est surtout que le papa a un horaire qui se combine moins à l'école. Je vais faire promener le chien puis faire le souper. » Lâche Maxwell en partant vers la cuisine.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la partie est finie, la baby-sitter s'en va au moment où Samira rentre de l'école. Sans un mot pour Duo, elle monte dans sa chambre.

-« Tonton, je peux regarder la TV ? » Demande le gamin.

-« Oui, mais tu remets le thermomètre avant. Je veux savoir s'il ne faut pas te rendre le médicament contre la fièvre. »

Il espère que non quand les enfants avaient au-dessus de 38°, il sentait la panique le prendre alors qu'il sait bien que ce n'est pas dramatique.

Quand l'appareil sonne, il se rend directement dans le salon. Le chien est couché près du gamin sur une couverture.

-« 37,5°, on va encore attendre. » Dit-il en soupirant.

De la cuisine, il entend la télévision s'élever, alors il s'attaque à la préparation du souper. Il pèle les pommes de terre, les carottes qu'il coupe en petits carrés pour faire une potée avec des saucisses. Il hache aussi deux oignons finement qu'il ajoute aux carottes et pommes de terre.

L'odeur commence à s'élever dans la maison, Harnold qui vient chercher à boire plisse le nez.

-« Burk de la potée aux carottes. Je peux avoir un bouillon aux vermicelles ? »

-« Nono, tu sais bien ce que dit papa, on mange de tout. »

-« Oui mais je suis malade. »

Maxwell lui sourit.

-« Aujourd'hui parce que tu as encore un peu de fièvre. »

-« Merci tonton. »

-« Parce que je vais me faire tirer les oreilles par ton père. »

Le repas cuit doucement, Duo y a ajouté les saucisses. Il soupera avec eux avant d'aller au cinéma avec un copain. Le bouillon est fait et attend d'être réchauffé. Les vermicelles sont déjà dans une tasse pour être ajoutés.

Voyant l'heure tourner, il appelle Samira pour qu'elle mette la table comme tous les jours. En temps normal, c'est Harnold qui doit vider le lave-linge pour le mettre dans le séchoir en rentrant de l'école. Ici, Duo l'a fait à sa place.

L'adolescente arrive dans la cuisine, elle n'aime pas plus que son frère la potée aux carottes. Réalisant qu'il y a aussi un bouillon, elle sent la colère monter en elle.

-« Bien sûr, tu as fait autre chose pour ton petit chouchou. Tu fais toujours ses caprices. Tu devrais avoir honte de faire une telle différence. » Lâche Samira en mettant la table.

Ça ne pouvait être que parce qu'il savait qu'il était le père d'Harnold. Depuis, un moment, elle voyait tous les gestes de tendresse pour son frère comme une trahison pour son père et elle.

-« Enfin Mira… »

-« Tais-toi, tu m'énerves, tu te comportes comme si c'était toi le chef ici, c'est papa ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

-« Tu me dégoûtes ! Faire le gentil pour faire tes coups en douce. » Lâche-t-elle en partant.

Est-ce qu'il doit dire à Heero et Hilde ce que vient de lui dire leur fille ? Il ne veut pas tracasser son amie qui a déjà Relena à gérer pour le moment. Il faut qu'il se calme sinon son amant et Baby vont se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il est persuadé que ce n'est pas dû à ce que Samira peut avoir surpris hier, il y a un moment qu'elle lui en veut mais il n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi ?

Que Heero lui fasse un peu la tête pour le bouillon aux pâtes, il pensait que ça pouvait arriver mais pas que Samira y mette son grain de sel. Encore une chance, Harnold n'a pas l'air d'avoir entendu trop pris par la télévision et surtout Samira a quand même fait attention de ne pas parler fort.

Malgré une certaine tension, le repas se passe bien. Heero a bien soupiré en voyant le bol pour son fils mais n'a rien relevé. Lui aussi doit vouloir arrondir les angles sentant l'orage gronder au loin.

Une fois Maxwell parti au cinéma, Samira dans sa chambre. Yuy prend sa femme dans ses bras. Harnold est au lit depuis une grosse demi-heure. La vaisselle est finie et rangée.

-« Je ne sais pas si je vais encore supporter le comportement de Samira longtemps. » Dit-il.

-« Je crois que c'est l'adolescence, tu sais. »

-« Ce n'est pas une raison. Elle nous doit le respect. Elle ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a. »

-« Tu vois, tu disais que le comportement d'Angel, c'était dû à l'éducation, je n'en suis plus si certaine. » Dit-elle.

-« Qu'est-ce que Relena va faire pour le bébé ? » Interroge Heero.

-« Elle est dans son quatrième mois. Mais d'un autre côté, son mari n'est plus là pour donner l'autorisation pour l'avortement si sa grossesse était moins avancée. »

-« Cette loi est idiote. C'est ton corps, tu devrais pouvoir décider seule, surtout que là le père est absent. » S'indigne Yuy.

-« Cette loi a été faite justement pour protéger les futurs pères. »

-« Oui mais vous n'êtes pas des incubateurs. »

-« Et vous une banque de sperme. »

-« Surtout moi. » Rigole Heero avant de l'embrasser.

-« C'est certain, encore une chance qu'on a eu mon cœur. »

-« Surtout que lui n'en fait rien. » Sourit Yuy.

Hilde secoue la tête et tire son homme vers le divan. Le film va bientôt commencer. Si Heero accepte le rituel, c'est seulement pour tenir sa compagne dans ses bras, pour lui une soirée se résume à ça. Si sa femme lui demandait l'intrigue du film, il serait bien dans l'incapacité de lui répondre, elle doit le savoir puisqu'elle discute cinéma avec Duo.

Comme souvent, son esprit vogue ailleurs, malgré les problèmes qu'ils ont avec Samira il aimerait bien un troisième enfant, cela lui manque de ne plus pouponner. Il aimait voir le bébé accroché au sein de sa mère et voir cette complicité.

Il appréciait tout l'apprentissage de la prime enfance, se balader un enfant dans les bras ou le porte-bébé. Il faudra qu'il fasse des recherches parce que son amant et Hilde n'accepteront pas une troisième fois la méthode naturelle et son désir est aussi mû par l'envie d'ôter la douleur liée à la conception des bébés pour Duo. Si cette date est à marquer d'une croix blanche pour lui, pour les compagnons de sa vie c'est l'inverse, c'est un moment pénible.

Leur situation est tout de même enviable, ils n'auront jamais un enfant non désiré. Quand il pense que c'est la deuxième fois que ça arrive à Relena. Angel était également un accident qu'elle avait fini par vouloir pour elle, parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne trouverait jamais l'amour et qu'elle craignait d'être trop âgée pour enfanter si ça arrivait un jour.

Harnold, lui il l'avait voulu surtout pour profiter mieux d'un fantasme qui le poursuivait depuis la conception de Samira. Quand Hilde lui avait dit que leur fille voulait un petit frère ou sœur, il y avait vu la solution à ses envies.

Bien sûr, il avait dû d'abord convaincre sa compagne de l'importance de sa participation active dans la future conception. C'est vrai qu'ils pourraient pour celui-ci repasser par des méthodes médicales, seulement pendant un an ça n'avait pas marché. À croire que congeler le sperme de Duo posait problème.

Il avait vu dernièrement une émission sur l'insémination des vaches laitières, peut-être qu'il y aurait moyen d'adapter.

Hilde vient se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras, le ramenant à la réalité du moment, le film est une histoire d'amour, pas le genre de spectacle qu'il apprécie.

À vingt-deux heures trente, alors que le couple est au lit, Heero entend la porte du garage se refermer un peu brusquement, Duo vient de rentrer, il va pouvoir dormir.

À Suivre…


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteur :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Hilde.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Suite de « Les chasseurs sont lâchés » et « Dilemme »

Début d'écriture : 24/05/2016

* * *

 **Triangle**

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Au matin, Samira reste sur sa position, elle ne dit pas bonjour à sa mère ni à son tonton. Elle va promener Sandy à la place d'Harnold.

Heero bout intérieurement, seulement Hilde lui a demandé un peu de patience, jusqu'ici elle a exécuté ses obligations, elle a droit également à des sauts d'humeur et vouloir les régler à sa façon sans toujours demander de l'aide à ses parents, c'est aussi ça grandir.

Tout en jonglant avec ses dossiers, Yuy réalise son travail chez les preventers et ses recherches personnelles. Il est content de voir qu'il n'a pas inventé une méthode de conception, ça le rassure même de constater que plusieurs enfants sont déjà nés ainsi. Il ne doit plus que trouver le bon moment pour faire sa demande à sa compagne. Il ne voit pas pour quelle raison Duo pourrait lui refuser sa semence, d'autant plus qu'il n'y aura pas de contact physique entre sa meilleure amie et lui.

C'est beaucoup plus serin qu'il retourne à la maison, son petit havre de paix même s'il l'est moins pour le moment.

En poussant la porte du garage après avoir rentré sa voiture, il sent la bonne odeur d'un risotto, sûrement accompagné de boulettes de viande, il ne risque pas de trouver un bouillon préparé pour Harnold.

La table est mise, Hilde est derrière les fourneaux.

-« Duo n'est pas là ? » Demande Heero après avoir embrassé sa compagne.

Quand il est le dernier à rentrer, il trouve souvent Hilde et son amant en grande discussion dans la cuisine.

-« Il est allé faire un footing sur la plage avec Sandy, il avait besoin de décompresser. » Répond-elle.

-« Il t'a dit pourquoi ? » Demande-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il dépose son menton sur son épaule, les mains sur le ventre d'Hilde qui reste face à la cuisinière.

-« Non, il te le dira peut-être. Si tu veux prendre une douche, vas-y maintenant. Tu sais bien que le mercredi j'aime qu'on mange à l'heure, je n'aime pas faire du sport l'estomac plein. »

-« Je vais lui laisser. Je préfère t'avoir dans mes bras, on ne peut pas dire que le travail soit fatigant. »

La porte d'entrée claque, dans les cinq minutes la chienne entre dans la cuisine complètement ébouriffée d'avoir été séchée, elle vient boire dans son écuelle.

-« Salut les amoureux, je passe vite à la douche. Ne m'attendez pas pour manger. »

-« Il a l'air d'aller mieux. » Constate Hilde.

-« Hm, tu veux manger maintenant ? Je suis bien comme ça. »

Elle tourne son visage pour embrasser son compagnon.

-« Je peux peut-être aller chez Relena à la place. Alors on peut attendre un peu. » Propose-t-elle.

-« Tu aimes aller à la salle de sport ? »

-« Pas vraiment. Vous ne serez pas dérangé dans le bureau de mon cœur ? » Murmure-t-elle.

-« Tu aurais dû nous le dire, soupire Heero. Normalement, non, il n'y a personne à cette heure-là dans son service. Sinon, on cherchera une autre solution. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

Hilde lui sourit, l'embrasse mais ne peut que penser :

« Tu m'aimes peut-être beaucoup mais pas au point de renonce à mon meilleur ami. »

C'est vrai qu'elle souffre parfois un peu de la situation, seulement, elle est persuadée qu'elle souffrirait encore plus si Duo quittait Sank. Elle sait que son meilleur ami serait malheureux sur L2 et ça lui gâcherait son bonheur. Et puis, est-ce que Heero ne chercherait pas à avoir d'autres relations homosexuelles. Duo lui affirme que non mais elle n'est pas certaine. Alors elle préfère leur situation actuelle à que son univers s'écroule.

Quand Duo revient dans la cuisine, ils sont toujours enlacés.

-« Baby, tu vas être en retard. »

-« Je vais passer la soirée avec Relena. » Précise-t-elle.

-« Oh, vous allez à nouveau écumer les pistes de danse. » Rigole Maxwell.

-« Je crois qu'on a passé l'âge toutes les deux, mon cœur. »

Heero lâche sa compagne après un dernier baiser dans le cou, il sait bien que son amant n'apprécie pas de voir leur élan de tendresse. Il voudrait pouvoir vivre ses deux amours au grand jour mais ce n'est pas possible, il doit toujours se cacher soit pour protéger Hilde, soit pour ne pas faire souffrir Duo.

Pourtant en passant près de Maxwell, il lui caresse la main doucement, puis se rend dans la cage d'escalier pour appeler Samira pour le repas. Harnold apparaît du salon où il jouait avec son garage de petites voitures.

-« Tu sais Baby, il existe des thés dansants sinon. » Plaisante Maxwell.

-« Dans quelques années peut-être. Là par contre, on est trop jeune. Au lieu de dire des bêtises vient m'aider à amener les plats à table. »

Hilde commence à servir son fils qui s'est déjà installé, puis Duo, son compagnon, sa fille et elle en dernier.

-« Dis tonton, demain tu n'es pas obligé d'aller chercher mes devoirs. » Tente le gamin.

-« Si, il ira sinon tu vas prendre trop de retard. » Réplique froidement Heero.

-« Il reprend l'école quand ? » Demande Samira.

-« Dès qu'il n'a plus de nouveaux boutons et de fièvre. » Répond Hilde en coupant sa boulette.

-« Le certificat était de quinze jours ! » S'étonne Duo.

-« Oui, parce que certains parents veulent que les croûtes tombent avant que l'enfant reprenne. » Explique Hilde.

Le repas se passe en diverse discussion. Après, Hilde s'occupe de la douche de son fils et de le soigner en remettant du produit sur chaque cloque. Pendant ce temps, Duo et Heero font la vaisselle, comme souvent Samira regarde sa série qui fait fureur à l'école pour pouvoir en discuter avec ses copines.

Une fois l'adolescente dans sa chambre, Hilde partie chez Relena, Duo et Heero s'installent dans le salon. Ils ne peuvent pas réellement être seuls et de profiter du corps de l'autre, Samira ayant l'autorisation de redescendre jusqu'à vingt et une heures trente.

Ils ont allumé la télévision plus pour couvrir leurs discussions faites à voix basse.

-« Si ton bureau est prêt, la semaine prochaine on y va à cette heure-ci. » Dit Yuy.

-« Tu as vu le divan-lit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'ajoute ? Les draps et couvertures sont en dessous. » S'étonne-t-il.

-« Rien, tu as raison. » Lâche Heero en faisant glisser sa main sur la cuisse de Maxwell.

Ce dernier mettrait bien sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme mais ce n'est pas raisonnable. Oui la semaine prochaine ce sera mieux. Il a besoin de tendresse plus que d'amour physique. L'attitude de Samira à son égard lui fait réellement mal, il a l'impression d'être coupable de quelque chose sans savoir quoi.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Duo ? » Insiste-t-il en frictionnant la cuisse de son amant.

-« Rien ! »

-« Duo ne me ment pas, ton attitude n'est pas normal depuis plusieurs jours. Toujours la disparition des pièces dans ton service ? »

-« Tu n'as pas fait un rapport sur ça ? » S'inquiète-t-il.

-« Bien sûr que non, jamais sans ton accord. »

-« Parce que je suis de plus en plus persuadé que c'est dû aux stagiaires, un bon mal rempli, je ne l'ai pas sorti du stock. Si l'année prochaine, j'ai encore des disparitions, je m'inquiéterais. »

-« Refais un inventaire dans trois mois. » Exige Yuy. « Mais si le problème n'est pas là, pourquoi perds-tu le sourire. Ne me dis pas à cause de la maladie d'Harnold, je ne te croirai pas. »

Duo hésite, il sait que son amant est intransigeant avec la politesse. Est-ce qu'il ne va pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu en lui parlant.

Devant toute l'attente et l'inquiétude qu'Heero a dans les yeux, il se dit qu'il va lui dire.

-« Papa, je ne comprends pas ce devoir. »

-« Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à tonton tout à l'heure ? » S'étonne Yuy en regardant le cahier.

-« Je n'y étais pas arrivé. » Dit Samira.

Maxwell jette un œil et voit que c'est de l'économie. Est-ce qu'elle aurait compris qu'ils ont une liaison et qu'elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour protéger sa maman ? Mais alors pourquoi en vouloir aussi à Hilde ? Non, ce n'est pas logique, il n'y comprend vraiment plus rien.

Constatant qu'Heero hésite à lui donner des explications, Duo se lève. Il se rend dans la cuisine pour se faire un thé de camomille pour se calmer.

En arrivant à la porte, il entend.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, il ne regarde jamais la TV ? »

-« Il me tenait compagnie. » Réplique calmement Yuy.

-« Pourtant tous les mercredis maman s'en va ? »

-« Oui, et il me tient toujours compagnie. »

-« Je n'avais pas remarqué. » Avoue Samira.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? C'est plus la branche de Duo, tu aurais dû lui demander. »

-« Les ristournes sur une facture. »

Patiemment, Heero explique par la règle de trois comment elle peut faire. C'est certainement plus long que ce que Duo aurait pu expliquer. Seulement, il sent bien qu'il y a toujours une tension entre son amant et sa fille. Pourquoi, il n'en sait rien.

Juste avant vingt et une heures trente, Samira remonte. Il vient de perdre trente-cinq minutes avec l'homme qu'il aime. Ce dernier est resté terré dans la cuisine.

Dès qu'il entend la porte à l'étage se fermer, il se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine. Il y trouve Duo une tasse à la main appuyée contre l'évier, le regard dans le vague. Il donne un tour de clé dans la serrure et s'avance vers son amant. Il lui retire son mug et l'embrasse passionnément tout en lui détachant son jean. Les choses s'enchaînent rapidement après qu'il ait couché Duo sur la table.

µµµ

Alors que Heero se repose sur le torse de son amant. Il lui avait fait l'amour comme Duo aimait, il l'entend murmurer.

-« On n'aurait pas dû. »

-« On en avait tous les deux besoin. » Réplique-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Puis il s'extrait lentement du corps chaud. Il n'aura pas la discussion qu'il voulait. L'avoir maintenant ramènerait de la tension entre eux, annulerait le bénéfice de son action. Il a bien vu dans les yeux de son partenaire qu'il avait besoin qu'il lui prouve qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

Ils se rhabillent et retournent dans le salon où la télévision est toujours allumée.

À vingt-deux heures trente, comme souvent Duo va promener Sandy. Hilde ne va plus tarder, ils retournent tous les deux dans leur chambre, ils ne lui feront pas l'affront en dormant ensemble même s'ils en ont envie tous les deux.

µµµ

Depuis qu'Harnold est malade, Duo quitte son lieu de travail avec les devoirs du gamin à la main. Il se dirige vers l'école comme il l'aurait fait les autres jours. Au lieu d'attendre à la grille, il se dirige vers la classe de l'enfant, il frappe à la porte et attend l'autorisation pour entrer.

-« Bonjour Monsieur Maxwell, est-ce que ce petit fripon va bientôt revenir ? »

-« Je ne sais pas sa maman m'a dit qu'il avait encore eu de nouveaux boutons hier. »

-« Enfin, il est à jour grâce à vous. » Sourit l'institutrice.

-« Je ne suis que le coursier, c'est surtout grâce à son baby-sitter. » Dit-il avant de repartir avec les nouveaux devoirs.

Il s'arrête à la boulangerie pour prendre le goûter et repart vers la maison. Il dépose sa veste aux portemanteaux et monte pour libérer madame Agnès. Il entre dans le salon pour dire bonjour et tombe sur Samira.

-« Je croyais que ton père t'avait interdit de manquer les cours pour garder ton frère. » Attaque Duo.

-« Pour qui tu te prends pour me faire des remarques. » Agresse-t-elle.

-« Pour celui à qui vos parents vous ont confié jusqu'à leur retour. » Clame-t-il.

Même s'il n'apprécie pas le scandale qu'elle fait devant son frère.

-« Je n'ai plus besoin qu'on me surveille. Hier, j'étais assez grande pour le garder et mes horaires ne te regardent pas. » Lâche-t-elle avant de partir vers sa chambre.

Harnold regarde son coloriage sans rien oser dire. Duo est tout aussi mal à l'aise. Pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, il lui passe une main dans les cheveux.

-« Tu veux ton goûter ? » Interroge-t-il d'une voix douce.

-« Je veux bien tonton. »

-« Je te l'amène puis je regarde ce que ta maman a prévu pour le souper. »

Maxwell lui ramène un demi-éclair au chocolat avec un cacao froid en demandant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« Mon dernier devoir, c'est colorier des soustractions. »

-« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

-« Non, ça devrait aller, on mange quoi ? »

-« Côtelette, haricots et purée. » Répond Maxwell.

-« Je finis ça et je viens te donner un coup de main. »

Que Harnold fasse le repas avec lui le ramène à des semaines plus heureuses. Il sait bien qu'il y a l'adolescence mais tout de même, ça n'explique pas tout.

Le gamin coupe les pommes de terre que Duo a pelées, les haricots congelés qui proviennent du potager et qu'ils ont préparés à la fin de l'été.

L'heure tourne, Harnold est retourné dans le salon pour regarder un dessin animé. Maxwell se rend dans le couloir, la table devrait déjà être mise.

-« Samira, il est temps de mettre la table. »

-« Si tu veux tellement qu'elle soit mise maintenant, tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même. Je suis occupée. » Réplique-t-elle agressivement.

Maxwell écarquille les yeux devant cette réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il le met lui-même pour éviter les disputes ! Il est certain qu'il y a six mois, il n'aurait pas hésité une fraction de seconde, il aurait gueulé un coup pour se faire obéir.

Il se retourne pas sûr de la marche à suivre et met sa main devant sa bouche.

À Suivre…


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteur :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Hilde.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Suite de « Les chasseurs sont lâchés » et « Dilemme »

Début d'écriture : 24/05/2016

* * *

 **Triangle**

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Devant Duo, il y a Heero le regard assassin et les bras sur son torse.

-« Ça dure depuis combien de temps qu'elle te manque de respect ? » Finit-il par dire.

-« C'est la première fois à ce point-là ! » Avoue Maxwell.

Yuy soupire, secoue la tête avant de dire.

-« Je vais lui parler. Harnold met la table. »

-« Oui, papa. »

Fort angoissé, Duo va retrouver l'enfant pour vérifier qu'il dresse la table convenablement et surtout surveiller le repas.

-« Papa va battre Samira ? » Demande inquiet le gamin.

-« Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire imaginer une horreur pareille ? » S'indigne-t-il.

-« Magdalena, son papa lui tape dessus quand elle n'obéit pas assez vitre. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Une fessée ? »

-« L'autre fois, il lui a cassé le bras, elle me l'a dit en secret parce qu'à l'école, elle a dit qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers. » Murmure-t-il.

-« J'en parlerai à l'institutrice demain. » Soupire Duo.

-« Mais tonton, c'était un secret. » Panique Harnold.

-« Nono, elle peut aussi te l'avoir dit pour que tu l'aides. Elle sait que ton papa est preventer ? »

-« Oui, je suis fier de papa, je le dis, comme maman est garde du corps, sans dire de qui, vous me l'avez assez rappelé. »

-« Et un garde du corps protège les gens. » Sourit Duo.

Les épaules d'Harnold commencent à se secouer, Maxwell se précipite pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-« Pourquoi pleures-tu Nono ? »

-« Elle me l'a dit avant Noël et j'ai rien fait. »

Duo commence à le bercer.

-« Il faut être courageux pour parler d'une promesse ou un secret. Tant que tu ne l'avais pas fait, un adulte ne pouvait pas t'expliquer. On va aider Magdalena. Calme-toi. »

Pendant ce temps, Heero est monté à l'étage. Il ouvre la porte de la chambre de sa fille et entre.

Elle redresse la tête, les yeux lançant des éclairs avant de s'adoucir.

-« Bonjour, papa, tu rentres tôt. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à Duo ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la façon dont tu viens de lui parler ? Et ça fait des semaines que ça dure ! » Clame-t-il sèchement.

-« J'essaye de protéger ma famille. » Dit-elle en redressant le nez.

-« De Duo ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Papa, il faut que tu le chasses de la maison. Il n'est pas l'ami fidèle que tu crois. » Supplie-t-elle.

-« Oh que si, tu ne sais même pas à quel point ! »

-« C'est toi qui te trompes, il vous trompe. » Insiste-t-elle.

-« Donne-moi un exemple pour que j'accepte ton point de vue. On n'accuse pas sans preuve. »

Samira ferme les yeux, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à son papa chéri. Pourtant, c'est normal qu'il veuille une preuve. Est-ce qu'il aimera toujours Harnold si elle lui dit ? Elle ne veut pas qu'il se fasse rejeter. Et surtout comment lui dire sans faire trop de dégâts ?

-« C'est Duo le papa d'Harnold. »

Heero dévisage sa fille, surpris qu'elle le sache. C'est vrai que son fils ressemble plus à son amant qu'à Hilde, seulement personne ne lui a jamais fait la remarque.

-« Et c'est pour ça que tu lui en veux ? »

-« Ils font semblant d'être amis, ils ont une liaison puis un jour ils vont t'abandonner comme le beau-père d'Angel ! » Affirme-t-elle.

-« On aurait dû t'en parler avant, on le fera ce soir, en attendant pour ton attitude envers Duo tu vas rester enfermée dans ta chambre même pour souper. » Dit-il avant de décrocher la clef du clou au-dessus de la porte.

-« Si je dois aller à la toilette ? »

-« Tu iras quand je t'amènerai ton souper. Ton attitude est inadmissible. »

-« Tu ignores bien les gens quand ils ne te plaisent pas ! » Lâche Samira.

-« Je ne t'ai certes pas montré le bon exemple, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour reproduire ce comportement, surtout pas avec des personnes qui donneraient leur vie pour toi. »

Il ouvre la porte, la referme et donne un tour de clef. La dernière remarque de sa fille lui a fait mal parce que oui, il continue d'être froid avec les inconnus et ses ennemis, son personnel, c'était sa façon de se protéger.

Quand il arrive dans la cuisine, c'est pour trouver Duo qui berce toujours Harnold, il soupire légèrement.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Finit-il par demander.

-« Allez Nono va jouer, j'en parle à ton père. »

Le gamin s'essuie les yeux et s'en va en reniflant. Duo vient se mettre près de son amant pour préparer la purée.

-« Il a cru que tu allais battre Samira, du coup il m'a fait une révélation. »

-« Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur personne ! » S'indigne Heero.

-« Si moi, mais je le méritais. Le problème n'est pas là, une de ses camarades d'école, Magdalena se fait battre par son père. Je vais me renseigner demain en rendant les devoirs. Tu sais pourquoi Samira est si mal dans sa peau ? »

-« Tu as une liaison avec sa mère. » Réplique-t-il à voix basse.

-« C'est n'importe quoi ! » S'estomaque Duo.

-« Je vais sonner à Hilde et toi annule ta soirée. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Duo, fais ce que je te dis ! »

Yuy sort afin de téléphoner à sa compagne et lui expliquer en gros le problème. Maxwell finit de préparer la purée avant d'envoyer un SMS à Grégorio pour le prévenir qu'il ne viendra pas ce soir. Il a un peu l'impression que son amant le prend pour un de ses enfants à lui ordonner ainsi des choses, seulement il le connaît assez pour savoir que ça doit le tracasser énormément justement pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte.

Tout est mis sur la table quand Heero revient dans la cuisine après cinq grosses minutes.

-« Harnold vient manger. » Dit-il en préparant une assiette.

Puis il s'en va. Duo cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, c'est bien la première fois qu'un enfant est consigné dans sa chambre pour un repas.

Le père redescend cinq minutes plus tard, les trois autres assiettes sont servies.

-« Vous pouviez manger. » Dit-il en s'installant.

On pourrait entendre une mouche voler si c'était la saison. Maxwell a beaucoup de questions en tête, seulement il ne va pas les poser devant Harnold. Ce dernier n'ose pas parler de peur de se faire punir aussi, sa maman n'est pas là pour prendre sa défense et tonton ne l'a jamais fait surtout contre son papa. Heero rassemble les informations qu'il veut transmettre à sa fille au soir.

Maxwell pour essayer de décontracter l'atmosphère fait une caresse sur la joue d'Harnold avant de lui demander.

-« Tu seras content de retourner à l'école lundi ? »

-« Oui et puisqu'il faut quand même travailler pour l'école autant y être. Puis je pourrais sortir pour promener Sandy. » Dit-il.

-« Et tu reverras tes copains. » Ajoute Duo.

-« Oui. Et m'excuser auprès de Magdalena. »

-« Attend pour ça qu'on ait pris nos renseignements, Harnold. » Lâche Heero. « Mais la prochaine fois qu'elle te dira s'être blessée en tombant, préviens-nous directement. »

-« D'accord, je peux quitter la table et remettre mon DVD ? »

-« Oui. » Autorise Yuy.

Duo avait espéré qu'une fois qu'ils ne seraient plus que deux, son amant lui parlerait plus, mais il retombe dans son mutisme. Peut-être a-t-il peur d'être interrompu par son fils, une fois celui-ci au lit, ça ira mieux.

Après la vaisselle faite dans un silence à couper au couteau, même si Yuy ne peut s'empêcher d'effleurer les mains de son amant en prenant les affaires que ce dernier vient de laver. Heero envoie Harnold à la douche. Pendant qu'il couche son fils avec une histoire, il permet à Samira de se préparer pour la nuit dans la salle de bain avant de l'enfermer à nouveau.

Il redescend avec l'assiette et les couverts qu'il met dans l'évier. Duo s'avance vers lui bien décidé à avoir une discussion quand on sonne à la porte. Avec un soupir Maxwell s'y rend.

-« Bertrand ! » S'étonne-t-il.

-« Grégorio vient de me dire que tu avais annulé à la dernière minute. Je me suis dit qu'une sérieuse épreuve devait t'avoir touché, je venais pour voir si je ne pouvais pas être utile. »

-« Ça m'arrive d'annuler ainsi. Mon compagnon n'est pas souvent là alors quand il me prévient qu'il débarque j'annule tout ! »

-« Oh tu es pris. » Lâche dépité Bertrand.

-« Je vais promener Sandy que l'on ne soit plus interrompu après. » Dit Heero en passant près d'eux.

-« C'est lui ? » Demande Bertrand.

-« Non, ça, c'est celui de ma meilleure amie. Je vis chez eux pour ne pas être trop seul. Merci d'être passé. » Dit Duo en faisant mine de refermer la porte.

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise de mentir de la sorte, surtout si Samira avait ouvert la fenêtre pour écouter.

-« Comme tu es toujours seul, je me suis fait des idées. S'il n'est pas jaloux, ça ne me gêne pas de ne pas être l'officiel. » Tente Bertrand.

-« Il faudrait déjà que j'en aie envie. Et il est très jaloux et preventer, si j'étais toi je n'essayerais même pas. » Dit-il en fermant la porte cette fois.

Duo remonte avec l'intention de faire la petite vaisselle de Samira. Il s'étonne que tout soit rangé. Autant faire du thé à la camomille, tout le monde en aura besoin durant la discussion.

Pourquoi Heero n'a-t-il pas seulement démenti ? Pour dire non ta maman et ton tonton n'ont pas une liaison, il n'y a pas besoin de ça, ni qu'il soit présent. Alors qu'il verse l'eau bouillante sur ses sachets dans la théière, il voit Sandy venir boire comme après chaque promenade. Il se retourne sachant qu'il va trouver Heero le regard noir de jalousie.

Ce dernier avance vers lui et l'embrasse avec passion avant de lui dire.

-« J'aurai dû venir au Nouvel An. »

-« Ne soit pas stupide. »

-« Tu peux aussi en avoir marre de cette situation. » Réalise Heero.

Duo sent une boule se faire dans son estomac. Oui parfois il avait envisagé de partir seulement là de presque se faire jeter, il a mal comme à l'annonce du décès de Trowa. Il en a la certitude que si Heero se lassait de lui, il mourrait, il ne se relèverait pas une fois de plus.

-« Ça m'arrive oui, de ne pas apprécier être le deuxième mais n'être plus rien pour toi me tuerait. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Quand je vois qu'on te tourne autour, j'ai peur de te perdre. Seulement, je t'empêche d'être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre et je m'en veux d'être un obstacle à ton bonheur. »

-« Je suis heureux Heero. Je serai toujours le deuxième pour toi. Ça fait mal parfois mais c'est mieux que rien. »

-« Tu… »

Duo l'embrasse pour le faire taire.

-« Ne dis rien Ro' c'est mieux. »

-« Pourtant… »

Maxwell vient mettre son doigt sur ses lèvres.

-« Je suis persuadé qu'on est dans la même situation, toujours à avoir peur de perdre l'autre, mais je ne te suis pas essentiel, je le sais. »

Heero n'ajoute rien. S'il devait choisir entre Hilde, ses enfants et Duo, il sait que son amant serait son dernier choix, mais tant que les autres ne sont pas menacés, lui n'arrive pas à rendre la liberté à Duo et il s'en veut de son égoïsme qu'il essaye de compenser en moment de tendresse.

Yuy s'avance pour à nouveau l'embrasse quand il entend.

-« Les garçons, je suis rentrée. »

Heero lui vole un dernier baiser et part à la rencontre de sa compagne. Cette réaction fait sourire Duo, le voilà à nouveau au second plan, dire que Hilde craint de temps en temps pour sa place dans le cœur de son compagnon.

Les amoureux rentrent bras dessus, bras dessous dans la cuisine. Hilde vient embrasser Duo sur la joue puis elle se sert une tasse de tisane pendant qu'Heero s'installe à table.

-« Ça va mon cœur ? » Demande Hilde.

-« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas Baby ! » S'étonne-t-il.

-« Heero ne t'a rien dit ? » S'estomaque-t-elle.

-« Il n'a jamais eu son mot à dire dans l'éducation des enfants, il le clame assez souvent. » Lâche froidement Yuy.

-« Enfin Heero ! » S'indigne-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son ami pour continuer plus calmement.

-« Samira a découvert que tu étais le géniteur d'Harnold. On va lui dire pour leurs conceptions, je sais bien que tu aurais voulu que ça reste secret mais j'ai toujours su qu'on devrait leur dire un jour. »

-« Heero m'a dit qu'elle croyait qu'on avait une liaison, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais être là ! » Laisse tomber Duo.

-« Oui, elle le croit aussi et que Harnold est le fruit de nos ébats dans le dos de son père. » Expose-t-elle calmement.

-« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas rassurée directement ? » Demande Maxwell à son amant.

-« Parce qu'on avait toujours dit qu'on le ferait ensemble. Hilde n'était pas là, je n'allais pas la laisser en contact avec toi, Harnold au point qu'une bombe qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre explose devant lui. » Tranche le père.

-« Tu vas la cherche qu'on en finisse ? » Demande Hilde.

Heero parti, elle prend la main de son meilleur ami pour le rassurer.

-« Merci pour la tisane, ça va faire du bien à tout le monde, mon cœur. »

Elle se lève pour prendre trois autres tasses dans le buffet et servir tout le monde.

À Suivre…


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteur :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Hilde.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Suite de « Les chasseurs sont lâchés » et « Dilemme »

Début d'écriture : 24/05/2016

* * *

 **Triangle**

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

Samira entre la première sans regarder vers Duo ni sa mère. Voyant qu'elle ne dit rien, Hilde attaque.

-« Tu pourrais dire pardon à tonton pour toutes les méchantes choses que tu as dites. »

-« Pardon. » Baragouine-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Heero fusille sa compagne du regard, celle-ci fronce des sourcils ne comprenant pas son attitude.

La tension devient de plus en plus palpable. Yuy finit par se lancer, il avait assez réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils sont tous les quatre assis à table, lui, entouré de ses amants, sa fille en face.

-« Tu sais comment on fait les bébés, je suppose ? »

-« Oui, papa. »

-« Quand on a essayé de t'avoir, les choses n'ont pas été si simples. Après plusieurs mois sans succès, on a réalisé des analyses. Il s'est avéré que j'étais stérile dû à une malformation. »

Samira redresse la tête et écarquille les yeux.

-« Mais… » Commence-t-elle.

Heero lève la main pour la faire taire.

-« Ta mère ne voulait pas d'un donneur anonyme par peur des malades génétiques transmissibles. Elle a demandé à Duo s'il voulait bien donner son sperme et a commencé le bal des inséminations artificielles. Un an sans succès. Nous n'avions plus les moyens financiers de continuer, alors je me suis renseigné pour une autre méthode. »

Il marque une pause, il aurait bien envie de pouvoir mettre sa main sur la cuisse de Duo pour le rassurer, il est tellement tendu et il regarde ses mains posées sur la table. Hilde et sa fille le dévisagent la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Après une profonde inspiration, il reprend avant de se faire couper la parole.

-« Avec une grosse seringue, il y a moyen d'envoyer le sperme dans l'utérus. D'un côté, je préférais cette solution, au moins je pouvais participer à votre conception. À la première tentative, ta mère est enfin tombée enceinte. Pour ton frère, on n'est même pas repassée par les médecins. Voilà pourquoi Harnold ressemble autant à Duo. Ta mère et lui n'ont pas de liaison. Ils sont juste amis. » Conclut-il

On aurait pu entendre voler une mouche, Hilde avait repris contenance seulement elle aurait une discussion avec son compagnon. Mais pas devant sa fille.

-« Alors tonton est aussi mon papa. » Lâche d'une petite voix Samira.

-« NON ! » Crie Duo en reculant sur sa chaise.

Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'on prévienne les enfants. Samira écarquille les yeux devant ce rejet si virulent.

-« Mira quand j'ai accepté de donner mon sperme, je l'ai dit que jamais je ne me considérais comme le père des enfants. » Reprend plus calmement Maxwell.

-« Alors, tu ne nous aimes pas ! » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Duo ouvre la bouche d'étonnement.

-« Tibou, je crois que tonton t'a déjà prouvé assez de fois qu'il t'aimait comme ton frère, mais pas comme un papa ou une maman. L'avantage que je voyais aussi à ce qu'il est le donneur, c'est qu'en cas d'accident de nous deux, il y avait l'ADN pour qu'il vous recueille tous les deux. » Explique Heero.

-« C'est bête, je n'y ai jamais pensé. » Réalise Hilde et Duo quasi en même temps.

-« C'est mis dans mon testament que tu es plus que Duo et qu'en cas de mort des deux, la garde doit t'être confiée. » Réplique Yuy.

Est-ce qu'il oserait avouer qu'il a toujours peur aussi que Duo se serve de cette paternité pour lui voler ses enfants s'il décidait de quitter Sank. Non, il ne tient pas à lui donner des idées.

-« Alors vous vous aimez ! Tonton ne t'a jamais trompé avec maman. »

-« Oui, j'aime ta mère à la folie et elle aussi. Et non, ils n'ont jamais eu de liaison. » Répond Heero.

Il sourit intérieurement, il a appris à jouer sur les mots comme son amant.

-« Pourtant tonton était avec quelqu'un l'autre jour. »

-« Oui avec moi, on n'était pas d'accord. C'était une séance de chatouille que tu as surprise. Il voulait me faire céder, je ne me laissais pas faire. Parfois, même les adultes ne sont pas sérieux entre eux. Et puis ton frère était malade, Duo s'en voulait de ne rien avoir vu, il fallait que je lui change les idées. Tu sais bien comment il est quand vous êtes malades. » Conclut Heero avant de prendre sa tasse pour boire un peu.

Samira se lève et vient se jeter dans les bras de Maxwell en disant

-« Je suis vraiment désolée, tonton. Quand Marie m'a fait réaliser à quel point Harnold te ressemblait avec tous les mots tendres que tu échanges avec maman. J'ai eu peur de finir par me retrouver dans la position d'Angel et devoir vous couvrir. Je voulais que tu partes pour protéger ma famille. »

Elle finit par être secouée par de gros sanglots dans les bras de Duo qui la berce tendrement en lui murmurant.

-« Ce n'est rien, chut, calme-toi. »

Quand les larmes se tarissent, elle va s'excuser tout aussi chaleureusement chez sa mère.

-« Samira, il est l'heure d'aller te coucher. » Interrompt Heero.

-« Oui papa, je suis vraiment désolée. » Dit-elle.

-« Encore une chose et tu pourras y aller. Angel sait depuis combien de temps que son beau-père a des liaisons ? » Demande Hilde.

-« Presque deux ans et demi et moi aussi. » Avoue-t-elle.

-« Samira, tu ne dois pas garder ce genre de choses pour toi. J'en parlerais à Relena pour Angel, au moins, ils pourront repartir sur des bases saines. Comment a-t-il su ? » Questionne Hilde.

-« Il les a surpris dans le salon alors que vous étiez en déplacement. Il n'a rien dit pour ne pas faire souffrir sa mère. Après son beau-père lui demandait de le couvrir parfois. » Explique-t-elle.

Si ça pouvait aider son ami, elle n'allait pas se gêner. Elle vient les embrasser tous les trois et monte se coucher.

-« Il ne faudra pas tarder à le dire à Harnold aussi. Madame Agnès m'a fait également la remarque sur notre ressemblance. » Signale Maxwell.

-« Dès qu'il sera en âge de comprendre. Mon cœur, on ne fera pas la même erreur deux fois. Enfin, Heero où as-tu été chercher une méthode aussi farfelue ! » S'exclame Hilde.

-« Elle existe, si elle fait des recherches, elle la trouvera. Je voulais justement vous demander de faire un petit troisième comme ça. » Lâche-t-il même si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il aurait voulu en parler.

-« Pourquoi ? » Interroge les deux autres.

-« Pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs, qu'un enfant soit signe de bonheur. »

Hilde et Duo se regardent et se sourient.

-« Enfin Ro', ils sont sources de bonheur. » Affirme Maxwell.

-« Pas leurs conceptions ! Ça me mine de voir qu'après autant de temps ça te travaille toujours autant. » Dit Yuy en prenant la main de son amant.

Duo soupire et reprend sa main. Il ne voulait pas de geste de tendresse devant son amie et puis il se sentait un rien coupable.

-« C'était pour moi le moyen d'avoir trois nuits par an avec toi. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

-« J'ai pourtant autorisé des nuits ! » S'étonne Hilde.

-« Je sais mais ça me met mal à l'aise sans raison, c'est ton homme. » Justifie Duo.

-« Mon cœur, même les mormons partagent les nuits, sourit Hilde. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour une nuit par mois, crois-moi. »

Sur ce, elle se lève et vient embrasser son meilleur ami sur la joue.

-« Il n'y aura pas de petit troisième ? » Demande par acquit de conscience Heero.

-« Non ! » Répondent-ils à l'unisson.

Elle prend la main de son compagnon et le tire vers leur chambre. Heero jette un dernier regard à son amant toujours à table, ce dernier soupire légèrement.

Une fois au lit, Hilde vient s'installer sur le torse de son compagnon. Elle se sent bien, heureuse que les tensions dans sa famille se soient éloignées. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas explosé comme celle de Relena, ils discutent bien plus, leur vie particulière fait qu'ils sont habitués à des concessions également. Leurs actes étaient souvent réalisés pour le bonheur de plusieurs membres de leur étrange famille même si un en souffrait par moment.

Alors qu'elle commence à s'endormir, elle sent la main d'Heero monter et descendre dans son dos, son homme est toujours tracassé par quelque chose.

-« Tu veux aller retrouver Duo ? » Demande-t-elle même si elle n'en a pas du tout envie.

-« Non, on ne change rien. Je te l'ai déjà dit, on a d'autres moments. Au moins, je sais qu'il ne souffre plus de ce que je l'ai obligé à faire. Je me demandais seulement si le décès de Trowa rentrait aussi dans cette catégorie. »

-« Tu aimerais qu'il ne l'aime plus ? »

-« Égoïstement, oui, j'aurai moins peur de le perdre. D'un autre côté, je sais que je lui demande des sacrifices qu'on doit beaucoup se cacher. Et lui qui peut-être si expansif en amour, j'ai honte. »

-« Heero, il est heureux, il ne fait pas une comédie, je l'aurai senti. » Rassure Hilde.

-« Vous n'avez plus tellement de temps rien qu'à vous deux ! » S'indigne-t-il. « À cause de moi à nouveau. »

-« Si, tu rentres parfois plus tard que moi, on a un jeudi par mois. » Affirme-t-elle.

Heero soupire une nouvelle fois.

-« Hilde, tu as vu la différence entre les excuses de Samira qu'elle voulait faire et celles que tu l'as obligée à faire ? »

-« Tu estimais qu'elle ne devait pas s'excuser auprès de Duo ? » S'étonne-t-elle.

-« Si et si rien n'était venu après les révélations, je l'aurai rappelée à l'ordre. »

-« Et moi, je voulais qu'elle sache que je désapprouvais son comportement et que je savais tout. »

-« Et comme elle croyait que tu avais une liaison avec Duo, elle s'en fichait, tu faisais bien pire qu'elle. Elle m'a reproché d'ignorer les gens et qu'elle ne faisait que reproduire mon comportement. » Soupire Yuy.

-« Elle est fort observatrice. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il y a deux ans qu'elle sait que le mari de Relena a des liaisons sans rien nous avoir dit. »

-« Pauvre Angel. Il faudrait mieux dormir. »

Hilde vient l'embrasser rapidement et se réinstalle sur le torse de son homme. Elle glisse dans le sommeil directement.

Duo, pendant ce temps, range la cuisine avant de descendre dans sa chambre. Il est déjà vingt-deux heures autant dormir, il ne peut de toute façon pas revenir vers le bowling, ça déclencherait trop de questions.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Samira est tout autre, un peu honteuse de son comportement mais heureuse de savoir sa famille protégée.

-« Papa ne t'a pas battu ? » Demande en murmurant Harnold.

-« Bien sûr que non. » Dit-elle. « Il ne m'a même jamais donné une fessée. »

Elle regarde vers sa mère, cette dernière lui sourit tendrement.

-« Tonton n'est pas là ? » Interroge-t-elle.

-« Il est rarement là pour le déjeuner s'il veut avoir fini pour seize heures, il doit être au travail pour sept heures, tu le sais Samira. » Lâche Heero en entrant dans la cuisine. « J'y vais, j'ai une réunion à dix heures. »

Il embrasse Hilde sur la bouche et s'en va. Dès que Marie Agnès arrive, Hilde et Samira s'en vont en voiture même si l'école n'est pas loin, c'est sur le trajet que doit faire la mère.

-« Tu crois que ça ferait plaisir à tonton de revenir me chercher à l'école ? »

-« Ma puce, tu en as envie ou pas ? »

-« J'aime bien pouvoir revenir avec mes copines. » Avoue Samira.

-« Je sais qu'il avait l'intention de travailler avec Harnold dans le grenier pour l'aménager en chambre d'ami. »

-« Oh, il va y monter. »

-« Non, c'est pour vous et des camarades de classe, il aime bien sa chambre plus discrète quand il rentre tard, il ne dérange personne, surtout avec l'évier qu'il y a. »

-« S'il ne veut déranger personne, il devrait apprendre à ne pas clapper la porte. » Sourit Samira.

-« Je lui dirais de faire plus doucement que ça te réveille. Bonne journée ma puce. » Dit Hilde en se parquant devant l'école.

µµµ

Duo sait qu'il aura beaucoup d'heures à rattraper pour cette semaine, il devra certainement travailler samedi. Il n'a pas eu l'esprit à faire son stock à la maison. Et devoir partir une demi-heure plus tôt pour voir l'institutrice n'a rien arrangé.

Aujourd'hui, il attendra que la classe soit vide pour lui parler, alors il patiente dans le couloir en se demandant si Samira sera redevenue la jeune fille charmante qu'il a toujours connue. Est-ce qu'elle va délaisser Heero pour lui maintenant qu'elle sait la vérité ? C'était aussi pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le dise aux enfants. Son amant avait bâti sa vie autour d'Hilde et sa progéniture.

La porte s'ouvre, il voit que Madame Annette est surprise de le trouver là.

-« Vous auriez pu entrer. » Sourit-elle.

-« Je devais vous parler en particulier. »

-« Il y a eu un problème avec Harnold ! » S'inquiète-t-elle.

-« Non. »

La dernière à sortir c'est une petite fille, le bras en écharpe.

-« À lundi Madame Annette. » Dit-elle en passant.

-« À lundi Magdalena et fais attention à toi. Venez, Monsieur Maxwell, je demande juste à ma collègue de surveiller le départ de mes élèves et j'arrive. »

Duo fait ce qu'on lui dit, il va jusqu'au bureau et y dépose les devoirs d'Harnold, il voit ceux qu'on va lui rendre, ça va moins plaire au gamin.

-« Voilà, je suis à vous. »

-« Je venais à propos de Magdalena justement, Harnold nous a annoncé hier qu'elle lui avait dit que son papa l'a battait. »

-« Je dois avouer qu'on commençait à s'en douter, surtout qu'elle n'est pas maladroite à l'école. »

-« On a aussi demandé à Harnold de nous prévenir la prochaine fois qu'elle se blesse mais ça ne vous empêche pas de faire ce qu'il faut en ce qui concerne l'école. »

-« J'en avais parlé au directeur. Il avait peur que cela ne déclenche des représailles sur la gamine. »

-« S'il ne la bat pas, il n'y aura pas de représailles. Vous avez déjà vu sa maman ? » Demande Duo.

-« Non, il y a juste une voiture qui la dépose et vient la chercher. »

-« Il peut battre tout le monde. Je le signalerai au père d'Harnold. Je vais y aller pour libérer la baby-sitter. »

-« Voilà ses devoirs pour lundi. Et elle s'appelle Magdalena Willis, merci pour elle. »

Il remercie l'institutrice et prend la direction de la maison après être passé par la pâtisserie pour prendre une tarte aux abricots.

-« Bonjour tout le monde. » Dit-il en passant la porte.

-« Bonjour, Monsieur Maxwell, notre petit malade retourne à l'école lundi, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit. » Sourit-elle.

-« J'espère pour un moment, pas que votre compagnie n'est pas agréable mais ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas malade. » Explique Duo en caressant les cheveux d'Harnold.

-« J'ai laissé ma note avec le calcul des heures sur le meuble à l'entrée pour Monsieur Yuy. »

-« Merci pour tout et votre disponibilité. »

Duo raccompagne Madame Agnès à la porte, puis donne ses devoirs au gamin.

-« Tu en fais une partie maintenant ? »

-« J'en ai déjà fait toute la journée. » Soupire-t-il.

-« Tu regardais la télévision quand je suis arrivé Nono. »

-« Je ne peux pas t'aider avec le souper ? »

-« Je vais d'abord aller promener Sandy, tu restes sage ? »

-« Je peux venir ? » Demande l'enfant.

-« Nono, maman a dit que tu ne sors pas avant lundi matin. » Gronde légèrement Duo.

Il n'y a pas à dire, il va mieux. N'aimant pas laisser Harnold tout seul, Maxwell fait le petit tour. Il est là en dix minutes. Il retrouve le gamin dans la cuisine, toujours devant son goûter presque fini d'un petit morceau de tarte et son cacao. Il écarquille les yeux en voyant les pommes de terre préparées ainsi que les pommes pour la compote. Il ne faut plus que les peler et les cuire.

Duo lui sourit, lui frotte les cheveux et regarde le menu.

-« Nono, tu sais lire maintenant, c'est du riz avec le poisson cette semaine, vous avez déjà eu de la purée hier. »

-« Mais je n'aime pas le riz. »

-« Tu manges bien du risotto. » S'étonne-t-il.

-« Ce n'est pas bon le riz blanc. » Soupire Harnold.

-« Il y a une sauce poisson prévue. » Rappelle Duo en commençant à ranger les pommes de terre.

-« Le poisson, ça se mange avec de la purée et de la compote. »

-« Harnold quand tu auras ta maison, tu mangeras ce que tu voudras. » Tranche plus sèchement Maxwell.

Le gamin finit son morceau de tarte, dépose son verre et l'assiette dans l'évier et part en râlant. Duo soupire devant son attitude.

Dans le frigo, il voit les petits pois qui décongèlent, ce sont ceux qu'ils ont ramassés l'année passée à la fin de l'été, c'est certain que l'enfant ne doit pas apprécier le menu, mais Heero adore les petits pois.

Comme tous les vendredis, il mangera avec la bande avant de faire un cinéma ou une autre activité.

Une boule se fait dans son estomac en voyant l'heure, Samira sera bientôt de retour, même s'il sait qu'elle ne lui en veut plus, il ne sait pas qu'elle va être son attitude. Est-ce qu'elle va commencer à rejeter Heero qui n'est rien pour elle ?

Ça, ce n'est pas vrai, il est un père aimant et attentionné. Elle ne peut pas lui reprocher cela et il ne la laissera pas faire.

La porte se ferme en bas et il retient sa respiration.

À Suivre…


	12. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteur :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Hilde.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Suite de « Les chasseurs sont lâchés » et « Dilemme »

Début d'écriture : 24/05/2016

* * *

 **Triangle**

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

La porte se ferme en bas et Duo retient sa respiration.

-« Bonjour petit prince, tonton n'est pas là ? » Demande-t-elle.

D'habitude, il vient lui dire bonjour, mais c'est vrai que c'était une habitude d'avant sa crise.

-« Dans la cuisine ! » Lâche-t-il d'un ton bougon.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il t'a puni ? » Interroge Samira.

-« Il ne veut pas changer le menu. »

-« Ça, c'est un privilège des malades. Tu préfères être malade ? »

-« Non, je peux rien faire. » Peste-t-il.

-« Alors, râle pas. »

-« Oh ! ça va, tu n'as pas arrêté de râler ces derniers temps. »

Dans la cuisine, Duo soupire, il en a marre des tensions.

-« Oui et j'ai rendu tout le monde malheureux par mon comportement. Je m'en excuse. » Dit-elle avant de partir vers la cuisine.

Maxwell n'en revient pas, mais il apprécie le retournement de situation. Il range le rapport qu'il écrit pour son amant à propos de Magdalena, c'est à Heero de continuer maintenant.

-« Bonjour tonton. »

-« Bonjour Mira, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

-« Oui, est-ce que tu pourras m'aider pour économie ? J'ai pris du retard dans la matière. »

-« Bien sûr, mais pas maintenant. »

-« Non, je sais ton vendredi est sacré. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu l'annuler. » Dit-elle.

-« On fera ça samedi après-midi. Tu es sûre que je pourrais t'aider ? »

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne saurais pas m'expliquer de la facturation. »

Samira le dévisage un moment, puis elle dit tout bas.

-« Ça me fait bizarre de penser que tu es mon papa. »

-« Alors, n'y pense pas. Je suis ton tonton. » Lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille en la serrant dans ses bras. « Si tu as ce genre de réflexion devant ton père, il va très mal le vivre. C'est lui ton papa et il t'aime comme si tu étais sienne, crois-moi. »

-« Si un jour tu as une nouvelle amoureuse et que tu veux des enfants, ce sera nos demi-frère ou sœur ? »

-« Je te l'ai déjà dit ça n'arrivera pas. »

Duo est heureux d'entendre la porte d'entrée clapper et que cette situation cesse. Samira va embrasser celui qui rentre puis elle monte dans sa chambre pour commencer ses devoirs, si elle veut pouvoir profiter du week-end, autant s'alléger son travail.

Hilde entre dans la cuisine.

-« Ça va mon cœur ? »

-« Très bien. Ton fils n'apprécie pas trop de ne pas avoir sa purée, compote. »

-« C'est pour ça qu'il fait la tête, que j'ai eu droit a à peine un bisou. »

-« Tu as tout compris Baby, si tu es là, je vais y aller. Voici les renseignements sur tu sais qui. » Dit-il en voyant entrer Harnold.

Le gamin ressort rapidement avec un verre d'eau. Maxwell part vers la salle de bain pour se préparer pour sa soirée, il revient rapidement en jeans moulant, polo violet avec une chemise bleu ciel ouverte.

-« J'y vais. »

-« Mon cœur envoie un SMS quand tu rentres au lieu de clapper la porte, tu réveilles Samira à chaque fois. »

-« Je ne peux pas Baby, je peux envoyer un SMS de n'importe où, ton homme a besoin de savoir que je suis rentré. Je clapperai un rien moins fort. »

-« Tu peux clapper la porte et repartir. Tu peux être très silencieux, il n'en serait rien. Tu peux même la clapper et rester dehors ! » S'étonne-t-elle.

-« Je sais Baby, mais c'est la complexité de ton homme et son illogisme que j'aime aussi. »

-« Il n'a pas confiance en toi ? »

-« Si, enfin j'espère. » Sourit-il avant de partir.

Hilde secoue la tête avant de terminer la préparation du repas. Dire qu'elle allait à nouveau bouleverser toutes leurs vies. Relena avait décidé d'arrêter la vie politique et publique afin de se consacrer à sa famille. Elle lui avait dit juste avant qu'elle ne rentre à la maison. Après le départ de son mari, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour s'occuper des enfants, à part du personnel. Même si elle avait adoré Pagan, qu'elle le considérait comme son grand-père, elle voulait autre chose pour ses enfants.

Hilde n'avait pas trop envie de devenir la garde du corps de quelqu'un d'autre, elle n'avait pas encore quarante ans, elle pouvait se recycler. Elle avait même très envie de changer de vie. Seulement pour faire quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien ! Elle chercherait et quand elle aurait toutes les cartes en main, elle exposerait son idée. Elle devait juste trouver avant que Relena ne fasse l'annonce en avril. La nouvelle était encore trop récente pour qu'elle ait une bonne idée de la future situation.

Après avoir regardé un film en famille, les enfants vont dans leur chambre. Hilde et Heero ne tardent pas. Pendant qu'elle lit un peu son livre, son compagnon relit une fois de plus le rapport de Duo.

-« Tu crois qu'il y a maltraitance ? » Finit-elle par demander.

-« Oui mais je ne vois pas par où je vais prendre ce dossier. Tu ne peux pas enquêter sur des suppositions. Enfin, lundi je ferai des recherches sur le bonhomme, que mon dossier soit prêt aux prochaines traces de coup, ce que je ne lui souhaite pas. »

-« J'en suis certaine. » Dit-elle.

Elle dépose son roman et embrasse son homme, ce dernier range le rapport et éteint la lumière.

µµµ

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Heero somnole en écoutant la respiration régulière de sa compagne. Duo rentrant entre une heure et deux heures du matin de sa sortie du vendredi soir, il s'est réveillé instinctivement il y a dix minutes. Il est surpris d'entendre vibrer son GSM, preuve qu'il a un message. Il bouge pour le prendre, Hilde se retourne dans son sommeil.

Voyant qu'il vient de Duo, un poids se fait dans son estomac, sa plus grande crainte vient d'arriver son amant a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et il le plaque pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Dire qu'à une époque, il avait vraiment cru à ses paroles quand il lui souhaitait que ça arrive. Il va devoir apprendre à vivre sans lui comme amant mais au moins Hilde ne perdra pas son meilleur ami, les enfants leur tonton adoré.

« Écoute, je rentre »

Il cligne des paupières et entend dans le lointain la porte du garage se fermer doucement. Ne comprenant pas son comportement, Heero se lève.

Avec l'éclairage de l'écran de son GSM posé sur la table de chevet, il cherche son short de nuit sur le sol qu'il passe. Silencieusement, il descend les escaliers. Est-ce que Duo est revenu avec quelqu'un ? Non, il le sait, il n'est pas ainsi !

Il hésite devant la chambre de son amant, il n'est jamais venu vérifier après le retour de Duo, il ne sait même pas s'il rentre saoul.

Il soupire et ouvre lentement la porte. Duo est en train de se déshabiller, il dépose son linge de corps dans son bac de linge sale. Il fronce les sourcils en le trouvant debout dans l'encadrement.

-« Entre, tu fais rentrer le froid. » Dit-il.

-« Pourquoi ce SMS ? » Demande-t-il en fermant la porte.

-« Hilde ne t'a rien dit ? » Rétorque-t-il en passant son bas de pyjama.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait dû me dire ? »

Duo lui sourit, vient l'embrasser et le tire vers le lit. Heero résiste un peu puis se laisse faire, il connaît suffisamment son amant pour savoir qu'il n'aura sa réponse que quand lui aura obtenu ce qu'il désire.

Bien au chaud sous les couvertures, Duo vient se mettre sur le torse de son amant, quand il cherche à l'embrasser Yuy se détourne, il veut sa réponse.

Les mains sur la poitrine du métis, ses yeux dans les siens, Duo lui demande.

-« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Heero n'a pas l'intention de lui dire, ses angoisses il veut les gérer seul sans ennuyer sa famille.

-« Ro', je suis amoureux de toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir ou de me lancer dans une aventure qui me comblera moins. Le sexe sans amour c'est moins bon. Je perdrais ma famille. »

-« Bien sûr que non, on ne te chasserait pas parce que tu refais ta vie. » S'indigne-t-il.

De ses doigts fins, il caresse la peau basanée.

-« Si tu n'avais pas été avec Hilde, je me serais arrangé pour détruire ton univers pour t'avoir pour moi tout seul. J'ai fait le choix, il y a des années, de vivre comme ça même si parfois, ça me pèse, comme à Hilde ne te fais pas d'illusion. Je ne vais pas partir. »

-« Tu peux tomber amoureux quand tu sors ! » S'exclame Yuy.

-« Je ne te dis pas qu'il n'y a pas des mecs qui me plaisent physiquement, qui me font réagir, mais je suis fidèle. »

Ça ne rassure pas vraiment Heero, d'autant plus qu'il sait très bien que Duo vire un amant avant de passer au suivant. Depuis quand est-il devenu aussi égoïste pour ne pas vouloir le bonheur parfait pour son compagnon.

Alors que Maxwell s'avance pour l'embrasser, il l'arrête, il n'a toujours pas eu sa réponse et vu l'énergie que met Duo pour ne pas répondre, il veut savoir.

-« Pourquoi ce SMS ? »

-« Parce qu'il paraît que je réveille Samira en clappant la porte du garage. Hilde me l'a dit avant de partir. Au début, je n'étais pas pour mais si tu viens vérifier, j'y vois un avantage. » Sourit-il avant de s'avancer à nouveau.

Cette fois, Heero le laisse faire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fait l'amour avec Hilde tout à l'heure qu'il n'a pas envie d'être aimé par Duo.

Les mains fines courent sur le corps musclé créant des déferlantes de plaisir aux deux hommes.

Maxwell passe ses pouces sous l'élastique du short de nuit de son amant, ce dernier se soulève légèrement.

Des coups sourds se font sur la porte.

-« Heero, tu es là ? Ton GSM a sonné, le lieutenant Louis dit qu'il a besoin de toi sur le dossier Palourde. »

-« J'arrive. » Dit-il avant de repousser tendrement son amant.

Un soupire s'échappe des lèvres de Duo, il serait temps que ce dossier se clôture, ils ont déjà été interrompus plusieurs fois le mercredi à cause de lui.

Heero ouvre la porte, Hilde est toujours derrière son GSM en main, Yuy embrasse sa compagne et lui prend le téléphone avant de monter à l'étage pour se préparer. Duo voyant sa meilleure amie les bras ballants ouvre ses draps.

-« Viens Baby. »

Elle s'y réfugie.

-« Quand je clappe la porte du garage, il ne vient pas voir. » Taquine-t-il.

D'un côté, elle s'en veut mais elle est heureuse qu'ils ne faisaient pas l'amour, ils ne se seraient pas rhabillés si vite.

-« Je sais qu'il ne descendait pas les autres semaines. »

-« Il était intrigué parce que j'ai envoyé un SMS. »

-« Je n'ai pas entendu. » Dit-elle.

-« Les messages sont sur vibreur. » Dit-il en lui souriant.

-« Il m'énerve ce dossier Palourde. » Râle-t-elle. « Dimanche, il a dû repartir au travail. »

-« Oui, je sais et mercredi, Louis a sonné au moins deux fois. »

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, Heero en tenue Preventer tenant le babyphone à la main entre, il le dépose sur le socle prévu à cet effet sur la table nuit de Maxwell.

-« Soyez sage ! Quoique là à deux dans un lit vous me donnez des idées. » Dit-il avec un large sourire.

-« Files. » Gronde Duo voyant sa meilleure amie choquée.

-« Il ne frappe jamais ? » Demande Hilde quand la porte du garage se referme.

-« Non. »

-« Mon cœur qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? »

-« Tu me déçois Baby. C'était pourtant clair, il a envie de faire l'amour avec nous deux ensemble. »

-« Il veut toujours un petit troisième ? » S'étonne-t-elle.

-« Non, je ne crois pas. »

-« Oh ! Mais je ne veux pas ! » S'exclame-t-elle horrifiée.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus. Il ne doit pas obtenir tout ce qu'il désire, il deviendrait pourri gâté. »

Hilde éclate de rire, elle embrasse son meilleur ami sur la joue, attrape le babyphone et se lève.

-« Autant ne pas lui donner les moyens. » Dit-elle quand elle arrive à la porte.

À Suivre…


	13. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteur :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Hilde.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Suite de « Les chasseurs sont lâchés » et « Dilemme »

Début d'écriture : 24/05/2016

* * *

 **Triangle**

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

Avec l'arrivée du printemps, Duo commence à retourner la terre dans le coin potager avec Harnold. Sandy court dans le jardin après être restée enfermée dans la maison pendant qu'ils sont au travail ou à l'école.

Quand il pleut, Maxwell et l'enfant s'activent au grenier, ils ont peint les planchers, monté l'encadrement pour réaliser les cloisons. Il ne reste qu'à mettre les plaques de plâtres pour créer les pièces et installer deux portes ainsi, ils auront trois nouvelles pièces.

Aujourd'hui, comme il ne devrait plus trop avoir de gelée en ce début du mois d'avril, que la terre est retournée partout dans le potager, Duo et Harnold vont planter les graines dans des jardinières, ils les replanteront à la mi-mai.

-« On doit vraiment planter des petits pois ? » Demande le gamin.

-« Oui, ton père les adore. »

Lui est occupé à mettre des haricots dans d'autres jardinières. Après ils mettront en pleine terre des radis et des carottes.

-« Mais il aime aussi le reste. »

-« Et si parce que Samira n'aime pas les courgettes, on n'en plantait pas, qu'est-ce que tu dirais ? »

-« Je serai triste. Il y aura encore des tomates cerises ? »

-« Oui, on va bientôt acheter des plants, finis avec les potirons. »

-« On peut mettre des salades ? »

-« On achètera des graines en rentrant de l'école demain. »

L'heure de la préparation du souper approchant, Duo rentre, il laisse Harnold jouer dans le jardin avec le chien. Il faudra qu'il achète aussi des plants de céleri-rave il aimait beaucoup ça en salade râpée.

En poussant la porte de la cuisine, il se sent vraiment heureux, tout a repris sa place dans sa vie. S'il ne va plus chercher Samira à l'école, ça fait partie de l'apprentissage de la vie également, il faut bien laisser grandir les enfants.

Depuis qu'Heero et lui se rendent au garage le mercredi après le souper, sa relation avec son amant lui convient parfaitement, ils ont même plus de temps pour se consacrer l'un à l'autre. Ils ne doivent plus se quitter dès que Hilde rentre, ils gagent une demi-heure dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La semaine dernière, ils ont même oublié de rentrer, ils se sont endormis l'un contre l'autre et c'est sa montre qui les a réveillés quand elle a sonné cinq heures trente. Heero est rentré directement alors qu'il est resté sur son lieu de travail. Il a de toute façon une tenue de rechange dans un meuble en cas d'accident.

µµµ

Heero après avoir rassemblé son dossier doit déposer quelque chose à l'ambassade, ça lui manque de ne plus pouvoir rentrer avec sa compagne et même si elle aussi a fini journée, ils ne pourront pas revenir dans une seule voiture.

Il se rend directement au bureau de Winner pour lui remettre ses documents, il discute une dizaine de minutes avec Wufei puis il prend la direction de la section de Relena.

Arrivé devant, il s'étonne de voir Christopher dans le bureau d'Hilde.

-« Bonjour Chris, Hilde est à l'intérieur ? »

-« Bonjour Heero, non, je la remplace depuis midi. » Dit-il.

-« Tu permets ? » Demande-t-il en montrant la porte de Relena.

-« Bien sûr, elle est seule. »

Yuy frappe et entre.

-« Heero, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

-« Hilde n'est pas là ? »

-« Non, ça fait plusieurs fois qu'elle me demande de récupérer ses heures supplémentaires et non les toucher. » Dit-elle.

-« Ah oui, c'est vrai, je me suis trompé de jour, elle m'a dit qu'elle rentrait plus tôt. »

Il repart mais ne peut que se demander combien de temps Hilde l'aurait mené en bateau s'il n'avait pas tout découvert.

Est-ce qu'elle a un amant ? Est-ce qu'elle va le quitter et qu'elle prépare sa nouvelle vie ? Celui qui doit savoir c'est Duo, mais pourquoi ne lui a-t-il rien dit ? Est-ce que la nuit qu'ils ont passée ensemble il y a une semaine c'était fait exprès pour le tenir éloigné de la maison ?

Le pire, c'est qu'elle est peut-être déjà rentrée pour lui faire croire qu'elle revient du travail, si c'est le cas, il ne fera pas d'esclandre devant les enfants, mais il tirera ça au clair dès qu'ils seront couchés.

En rentrant sa voiture dans le garage, il constate que celle de Hilde n'est pas là, il soupire.

Quand il passe la porte de la cuisine, Duo est seul. Ce dernier lui sourit mais il le perd rapidement en réalisant que son amant n'y répond pas.

-« Il y a un problème ? »

-« Hilde n'était pas à l'ambassade, d'après Relena, elle prend des demi-journées de congé régulièrement. Tu ne sais pas où elle est ? »

-« Bien sûr que non ! »

-« Tu ne la couvres pas ? » Insiste Yuy.

-« Ro', ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de le faire même si c'est ma meilleure amie. »

-« Je pars à sa recherche, occupe-toi des enfants. »

-« Si elle rentre, je te sonne. Tu as essayé de lui téléphoner ? »

Heero secoue la tête.

-« Tu veux la prendre la main dans le sac ? » S'informe Maxwell.

-« Oui. » Dit-il avant de partir.

Une fois la porte fermée, Samira apparaît, il est presque l'heure de manger, elle vient mettre la table.

-« Tonton, je n'ai pas entendu le garage se fermer ? »

-« Si ton père est reparti. »

-« Maman n'est pas là ? » S'étonne-t-elle en mettant les couverts.

-« Non, c'est pour ça qu'il est reparti. »

-« Elle a eu un accident ! » S'inquiète-t-elle.

-« On ne croit pas. » Dit-il en essayant de ne pas trop en dire mais ne voulant pas mentir.

-« Tu vas manquer ton entraînement de water-polo, vas-y tonton, je m'occupe d'Harnold. »

-« Tu es gentille Mira mais je veux savoir où est ta mère aussi et si ton père ne la retrouve pas, il aura besoin de moi. »

-« Je commence à comprendre ce que papa disait quand il m'a signalé que tu étais plus qu'un ami pour eux, tu te sacrifies pour eux en réalité. » S'exclame-t-elle.

-« Sans eux, je ne suis rien, Mira. »

-« On mange sans eux ? »

-« Oui, on garde l'horaire, vous avez école demain. »

Quand Harnold vient manger et qu'il constate que ses parents ne sont pas là, il fait la moue, il n'aime pas quand les choses ne sont pas comme d'habitude.

µµµ

Heero est retourné à son bureau, il met le numéro de GSM de sa femme dans l'ordinateur capable de le géo localiser. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il émet depuis un hôtel au centre-ville.

Reprenant sa voiture, il roule jusque-là, il demande au réceptionniste la chambre de Madame Schreiber. Elle n'y en a pas, mais ça peut-être au nom de son amant ou sous un nom d'emprunt. Comment peut-elle lui faire ça ?

Si sa relation avec Duo la dérangeait à ce point, elle devait lui en parler, pas agir de la sorte. Il aurait le fin mot de cette histoire, alors il s'installe dans un fauteuil du salon près de la porte d'entrée mais masqué par un pilier décoratif.

Commence pour lui une longue attente. Pourquoi ne lui sonne-t-elle pas comme quand elle a une réunion qui s'éternise ? Est-ce que toutes ses réunions des derniers temps étaient du même acabit ? En un sens quand elle le prévenait, il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir où elle se trouvait, il était bien trop heureux de pouvoir avoir du temps à consacrer à Duo. Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte que par son attitude, elle les blesse tous les deux ?

Une question de Duo lui traverse l'esprit : « Lequel des deux choisirais-tu ? ».

Si Hilde lui dit de jeter Duo pour qu'elle arrête de le tromper, est-ce qu'il le ferait ? Là, maintenant, à la seconde oui, sans hésiter une fraction de seconde. Mais combien de temps resterait-il près du corps de Duo sans vouloir le toucher maintenant qu'il y a goûté ?

De toute façon, s'ils ne sont plus amants, Duo partira. Mais qui s'occupera d'Harnold ? Il secoue la tête surpris par les excuses qu'il se cherchait déjà pour le garder près de lui. Est-ce qu'il aime si peu Hilde ? Non, il ne veut pas la perdre et se séparer de Duo lui fait moins peur. Son amant avait encore raison, il l'aime moins qu'elle.

Et s'il devait trouver des solutions pour Harnold, il peut aller à la garderie et Samira ira le rechercher. Le fil de ses pensées l'horrifie encore plus. A-t-il si peu de considération pour Duo ?

Ce qu'il est certain c'est qu'il aime Duo et Hilde, il aime la relation qu'il a avec son amant mais elle ne lui est pas nécessaire, il aime sa tendresse, sa droiture d'esprit, il aime son corps, oui c'est sûr. Mais c'est surtout parce qu'il savait que Duo l'aimait qu'ils avaient continué cette relation qui lui apporte autant qu'à son amant. Maxwell l'aime et il veut qu'il soit heureux et bien dans sa peau mais pas au détriment d'Hilde. C'est même pour ça que Duo est toujours passé en second, il s'en rend bien compte, là, maintenant alors qu'il a peur de perdre sa compagne, jamais il n'aurait fait autant pour retrouver Duo. Il se serait tracassé, mais il serait resté près d'Hilde.

Il a honte de lui et de son égoïsme, honte de ne pas avoir détourné Duo de lui une fois qu'il avait remonté la pente, ainsi il aurait pu refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tout le monde semblait bien dans ce triangle amoureux, il n'a pas cherché à savoir comment ses deux amants vivaient réellement l'histoire. Il faudra qu'il puisse discuter avec les deux une fois.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hilde apparaît, elle embrasse un homme sur la joue et lui dit :

-« À la semaine prochaine. »

Heero hésite, il prend sa femme ou l'homme en filature ? Comme il veut savoir ce qu'elle va raconter à Duo et si son amant est dans le coup, il décide de suivre sa compagne. Quand il voit cette dernière rentrer la voiture dans le garage, il parque la sienne dans la rue, il entre dans la maison en catimini. Hilde est déjà dans la cuisine où est souvent Duo.

À l'heure qu'il est, Harnold doit être au lit et Samira dans sa chambre. Il espère qu'elle ne va pas descendre dire bonjour à sa mère, alors il se cache.

-« Heero n'est pas avec toi ? » Entend-il.

-« Non, tu n'es pas rentrée, il s'est inquiété. Il est parti à ta recherche. » Répond Duo.

-« Mince, j'ai oublié de lui sonner que j'avais une réunion imp…. »

-« Je suis déçu que tu me mentes Hilde, coupe Duo. À Heero, d'accord, mais pas à moi. Il est passé à l'ambassade. On sait que tu prends des demi-journées de temps en temps. Si tu ne veux plus de ton homme, dis-lui, ne joue pas double jeu. »

-« Mon cœur, ce n'est pas ça, j'allais vous en parler justement ce week-end. »

-« Parle-nous-en directement. » Lâche Heero en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il vient embrasser Duo sur les lèvres, ne voyant que ça pour faire du mal à sa compagne. Maxwell le repousse et se dirige d'un pas rageur vers la porte en disant :

-« Ne m'utilise pas pour la rendre jalouse. »

-« Mon cœur, ça nous concerne tous les trois. »

Duo hésite puis revient dans la cuisine dont il ferme la porte autant ne pas tenter le diable et les oreilles indiscrètes. Il vient s'installer face à son amie mais pas à côté de son homme, il veut juste être là pour la protéger.

-« Relena arrête la politique pour se consacrer à ses enfants. Mes demi-journées c'était pour trouver ce que je voulais faire car je n'ai pas envie d'être le garde du corps de quelqu'un d'autre. » Commence-t-elle.

-« Et tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire ! » Se renfrogne Heero.

-« Je voulais avoir trouvé avant de perturber à nouveau nos vies. » Dit-elle un rien penaud.

-« Et c'est qui ce type que tu as embrassé ? » Interroge Yuy.

-« Sur la joue, mon cœur. » Précise-t-elle en souriant en voyant les yeux horrifiés de son meilleur ami.

-« C'est qui ? » Insiste Heero.

-« Un type avec qui je vais suivre une formation. Je voudrais être professeur d'art plastique dans les écoles. Je commence la formation lundi. »

-« Tu vas faire quel horaire ? » Demande Duo.

-« Je dois y être pour neuf heures, j'aurai fini à seize heures. Je vais être un peu plus dans tes jambes avec les enfants. » S'excuse Hilde.

-« Elle dure combien de temps ? » Interroge Heero.

-« Quatre mois, je passerai mon diplôme en août. Et je pourrais enseigner, si je trouve une place, dès septembre. »

-« Je suis ravi pour les enfants que tu sois plus à la maison. » Rassure Duo en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Vous veniez de trouver une nouvelle organisation. » Plaide-t-elle.

-« Tout de même, on est une famille. » Rappelle Heero.

-« Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle en venant se nicher dans ses bras.

Maxwell ouvre la porte.

-« N'oubliez pas d'aller dire bonne nuit à Harnold, j'ai eu difficile de le coucher, aucun de vous deux ne l'a prévenu de votre absence. Samira, tu peux venir dire bonjour. Vu l'heure, je ne peux plus aller à mon entraînement. Je vais courir sur la plage avec la chienne. »

Alors qu'il appelle Sandy, la porte à l'étage s'ouvre.

-« Tu ne veux pas aller avec lui ? » Demande Hilde.

-« Non, c'est avec toi que je veux être. »

-« Papa t'a retrouvé. » Dit Samira en entrant dans la cuisine.

-« C'est de ma faute, j'ai oublié de prévenir ton père que j'avais une réunion. Comme Relena arrête la politique, elle l'annonce lundi, je voulais absolument trouver mon avenir. » Explique la mère.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demande l'adolescente.

-« Professeur, je retourne sur les bancs de l'école dès lundi. » Sourit-elle.

-« C'est cool ça, tu vas avoir plein de congés. C'est Harnold qui va être content de ne plus aller à la garderie. »

-« En parlant de lui si on allait lui dire bonne nuit. » Dit Heero.

Ils partent en se tenant par la taille. Samira sourit de les voir faire, elle voudrait tellement que son tonton puisse être heureux comme ça. Elle devrait peut-être lui présenter des mamans de ses copines qui sont divorcées.

Le couple avait soupé les yeux dans les yeux du repas que leur avait laissé Duo après avoir dit bonne nuit à Harnold même s'il dormait et à Samira quand cette dernière était montée se coucher.

Sandy était rentrée dans la cuisine pendant leur repas, mais ils n'avaient pas revu Duo. L'eau avait coulé dans la salle de bain preuve pour Heero qu'il n'était pas ressorti, preuve suffisante pour lui.

-« Tu as eu tellement peur que je te quitte ? » Demande-t-elle réalisant que son homme ne l'a quitte pas des yeux.

-« Oui, rien n'avait plus d'importance que te retrouver et te prouver que je t'aimais plus que tout. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas toujours gai pour toi ma relation avec Duo. »

-« C'est parce que tu nous aimes tous les deux. »

-« Oui mais je me suis rendu compte que Duo avait raison. Je t'aime beaucoup plus que lui. Ça me fait mal pour lui. »

-« Il ne faut pas Heero, il te l'a déjà dit, il a choisi cette vie, il est heureux. » Rassure Hilde.

-« Si Trowa n'avait pas dû partir en mission. » Soupire Yuy.

-« Tu n'en sais rien ! Duo a toujours été spécial pour toi. »

-« Je ne sais pas si ça aurait été si loin. »

-« De toute façon, tant que Trowa aurait été en vie, tu n'aurais rien eu. Tu aurais été de plus en plus mal dans ta peau également. Les choses sont comme elles sont. Tu sais bien qu'on ne sait rien changer au passé. »

-« Oui, et tu sais depuis combien de temps que Relena arrête la politique ? » S'informe Heero.

-« Juste après la varicelle d'Harnold. »

-« Tu aurais dû nous le dire. »

-« Heero, j'ai fait une bêtise, mais je l'ai faite pour vous protéger, comme vous l'avez si souvent fait. »

-« On ne sait pas partir en vacances cette année. » Réaliste-t-il.

-« Tu peux partir avec Duo et les enfants. Je resterai ici avec Sandy. » Propose Hilde.

-« Non, je n'ai pas envie, mais si Duo veut partir avec les enfants, nous aurons la maison pour nous. » Sourit-il.

-« On verra, on a encore un peu de temps devant nous pour nous décider. »

Ils s'étaient couchés presque directement, heureux tous les deux de réaliser que l'autre tenait encore tellement à l'autre.

À Suivre…


	14. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteur :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Hilde.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Suite de « Les chasseurs sont lâchés » et « Dilemme »

Début d'écriture : 24/05/2016

* * *

 **Triangle**

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

-« Tu arrêtes de travailler quand pour l'ambassade ? » Demande Samira pendant le petit déjeuner.

-« Ce soir, c'est Chris qui fait la dernière journée de Relena. Je commence les cours lundi à neuf heures jusqu'à seize heures. » Répond-elle.

-« C'est toi qui viens me chercher à l'école ? » Demande Harnold tout sourire.

-« Pas lundi, en tout cas, après j'en discuterai avec tonton suivant mon horaire et la facilité que j'ai pour me déplacer. »

-« C'est vrai que tu dois rendre la voiture. » Réalise Heero.

-« J'irai certainement en transport en commun, on n'a pas les moyens avec ma perte de salaire d'en acheter une autre, plus tard si je trouve une place on avisera suivant l'endroit. » Dit Hilde.

-« Tonton pourrait te prêter sa moto. » Propose Samira.

-« Non, elle est trop précieuse à ses yeux. » Rétorque sa mère.

-« Pourquoi, elle est vieille ? » S'étonne l'adolescente.

-« C'est celle de son amoureux. »

-« Amoureux ? » S'estomaque Samira.

Hilde se mord la lèvre, elle n'avait jamais imaginé annoncer ça à ses enfants comme cela. Elle n'en avait pas honte loin de là, mais c'était aussi un moyen de protéger la relation entre Heero et Duo qu'ils ne sachent pas, qu'ils ne puissent pas l'imaginer.

Heero porte sa tasse de café à ses lèvres pour masquer son sourire. Il se demande comment elle va se dépêtrer de cette bourde. Sa femme le supplie du regard.

-« Oh, Ken, il a deux papas et Mirabelle, elle a deux mamans. » Lâche Harnold.

-« C'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit l'autre jour qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfants ? » S'informe Samira.

-« Oui c'est pour ça. » Rassure Heero.

-« Et c'est qui ? Pourquoi il n'y a aucune photo de lui ? » Insiste l'adolescente.

-« Samira, il n'y a pas beaucoup de photos ici de toute façon. Nos souvenirs sont dans nos cœurs ! » Tranche Yuy.

-« Il porte son portrait autour du cou de toute façon, dit Hilde. Allez dépêchez-vous, vous allez être en retard. »

Les enfants finissent leur déjeuner, déposent leurs tasse et assiette dans l'évier pour la vaisselle du soir.

Heero vient embrasser Hilde et lui dit à l'oreille

-« J'irai prévenir Duo. »

-« Merci, excuse-moi auprès de lui. »

-« Je viens te chercher à l'ambassade à dix-huit heures que tu puisses rentrer. »

-« J'y serai. » Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

µµµ

Il est à peu près midi quand Heero entre dans le garage, l'équipe de Duo est scindée en deux pour continuer de travailler pendant le temps de table de l'autre moitié.

Maxwell sourit à son amant qui se dirige vers le bureau, il le suit. Une fois la porte fermée, Heero lui dit en le prenant par la taille.

-« Hilde a fait une bourde ce matin. »

-« Aïe ! » Soupire le mécanicien.

Yuy lui donne un baiser avant de lui dire au creux de l'oreille.

-« Elle a lâché que tu étais homo. »

Duo passe ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

-« Comment a-t-elle fait son compte ? »

-« Samira voulait que tu lui prêtes la moto de Trowa pour se rendre à ses cours. Elle a répondu que c'était celle de ton amoureux ! »

-« Ils deviennent assez grands pour comprendre. Et tu t'es dévoué pour me faire le message, comme c'est gentil. » Dit-il avait de l'embrasser.

Le baiser devient plus fougueux. C'est Duo qui se recule le premier un peu à court de souffle, le regard brûlant.

-« Tu as raison, je dois retourner travailler. Ce soir, je passe reprendre Hilde à l'ambassade à dix-huit heures. »

-« Ne soyez pas en retard, je veux voir ce film. »

-« Tu le verras, et excuse-la et moi aussi pour hier. »

µµµ

Après l'école, Duo et Harnold font les achats qu'ils avaient prévus pour le potager. Après avoir promené Sandy et goûté, ils font les plantations en discutant et riant. Au milieu des discussions tout d'un coup le gamin dit :

-« Magdalena n'était pas à l'école aujourd'hui. »

-« Elle peut être malade également. Si on n'est pas certain qu'elle a des traces de coup, on ne peut pas intervenir, mais il faudra le signaler quand même à papa. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« C'est quand qu'on continuera les chambres d'ami ? »

-« Quand il pleuvra ou qu'il n'y aura rien à faire dans le jardin. »

-« Plutôt quand il va pleuvoir. » Rit Harnold.

-« Tu n'aimes pas travailler dans le jardin ? » S'inquiète-t-il.

-« Si surtout depuis qu'on a Sandy, c'est marrant de la voir courir partout. »

Quand Samira rentre de l'école, elle vient pour leur donner un coup de main. Après un moment, Harnold part jouer avec le chien, elle s'approche de Duo et demande en murmurant.

-« Il s'appelait comment ton amoureux ? »

-« Pourquoi tu poses la question ? Quand tu croyais que c'était une femme, tu ne m'as jamais demandé son nom ou prénom. »

-« C'est marrant, papa et toi, vous répondez souvent aux questions par des questions. » Réalise-t-elle.

-« Mira, nous sommes des militaires, nous devons nous méfier des réponses qu'on donne et pour détourner l'attention, tu en poses d'autres. » Dit Maxwell.

-« Vous noyez le poisson jusqu'au moment où on oublie ce qu'on voulait. » Sourit-elle.

-« On peut le résumer ainsi. » Dit-il en partant vers la maison.

Elle lui emboîte le pas.

-« Pourquoi tu n'as pas de photos de lui ? »

-« Parce qu'elle n'existe pas. Il partait souvent en infiltration, on devait protéger son identité. Quand il est mort, il était en mission. Je préfère, ne plus en parler. » Coupe Duo en arrivant à la cuisine.

-« Je commence mon travail scolaire. » Dit-elle en venant lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

Duo soupire de soulagement. Ce n'est pas qu'il a honte de Trowa, loin de là, mais il y a tellement longtemps qu'il masque son existence que ça lui fait bizarre qu'il remonte à la surface. Est-ce qu'il a envie d'une photo de lui ? Il sort son pendentif, le regarde longuement avant de le serrer dans sa main.

Oui, il en aimerait une parce que parfois ses traits s'estompent et qu'un dessin ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus réel.

Samira a raison, il manque de photos ici, ils n'en font jamais, peut-être qu'un jour, ils regretteront de ne pas en avoir des enfants, si pas Heero et lui pour des raisons Preventers, mais au moins des photos d'Hilde et des enfants surtout maintenant qu'elle ne va plus travailler pour Relena.

µµµ

Samira revient dans la cuisine alors que Duo a presque fini de préparer le repas.

-« Je vais surveiller tonton que tu puisses aller te préparer. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent, je lui ai rappelé que je voulais voir ce film. » Peste Maxwell en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-« S'ils ne sont pas là quand tu redescends, je leur sonnerai. » Promet Samira.

Préparez de la tête au pied, Duo entre dans la cuisine après un gros quart d'heure, il soupire en voyant l'adolescente derrière les fourneaux. Il sort son GSM et va vers la fenêtre pour dire à Harnold de rentrer.

-« Où êtes-vous ? » Dit-il quand Heero décroche.

-« Hilde me fait visiter son école. On n'a pas vu le temps passer. On est là dans dix minutes. Je te conduirai au centre-ville, ne râle pas. »

-« Lave tes mains Harnold et mets la table. N'empêche, je te l'ai rappelé tout à l'heure. » Soupire-t-il.

-« Tu ne seras pas en retard, je te le promets. »

Tout en discutant avec son amant, il suit Hilde qui lui montre les dernières salles de classe et un grand atelier pour la peinture et la sculpture. Il raccroche et donne un baiser sur la joue de sa compagne.

-« Je t'avais dit qu'on n'aurait pas le temps. » Dit-elle.

-« Excuse-moi de vouloir savoir où les personnes importantes pour moi évoluent. J'ai visité les écoles des enfants. » Rappelle-t-il.

-« Tu as tout vu ? On peut y aller ? »

-« La séance n'est qu'à vingt heures trente. »

-« Oui, mais il aime manger avec ses amis avant. »

-« Ton école n'est pas trop loin des transports en commun tu devras être rentrée rapidement. Tes cours finissent à seize heures tous les jours, dès lundi Duo et toi vous allez récupérer du temps ensemble, je trouve ça chouette pour vous. Il peut bien encore en perdre un peu aujourd'hui. Si tu n'as pas une place rapidement, ce que je ne te souhaite pas, il n'aura plus besoin de surveiller Harnold après l'école. » Lâche-t-il en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

-« Ce n'est pas une raison pour abuser quand il demande sa soirée, c'est nos enfants. » Clame-t-elle.

µµµ

Duo attend dans la cuisine en scrutant l'heure, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu partir. Samira lui avait déjà proposé seulement il n'aimait pas laisser les enfants seuls à la maison, ils étaient sous sa responsabilité. Et si les parents avaient un accident sur le chemin du retour.

L'adolescente s'occupe de surveiller le repas, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il approche des casseroles pour qu'il ne se salisse pas. Harnold joue dans le salon avec le chien après avoir commencé un devoir très long que son tonton avait coupé en deux.

Quand la porte d'entrée clappe, il se lève.

-« À demain. »

-« Passe une bonne soirée tonton. »

Il se dirige vers la cage d'escalier et fronce des sourcils, il n'y a qu'Hilde.

-« Il t'attend dans la voiture. » Lui dit-elle.

-« Il est rassuré sur les bâtiments ? » Demande tout de même Duo.

-« Oui, j'avais oublié cette manie qu'il a. »

-« Il t'aime, Hilde, il faut le comprendre. »

-« Je le comprends, file. »

Il lui donne un baiser sur la joue et s'en va. Arrivé à la voiture, il s'installe directement à côté de son amant.

-« Tu veux que je vienne te reprendre ? » Propose Yuy en lui souriant.

-« Bien sûr que non ! » S'exclame Maxwell.

Heero écarquille les yeux.

-« Ro', on va parfois boire un verre après pour discuter du film. Soit un me ramènera, soit je reviendrais à pied comme souvent. Allez démarre, sinon tu ne me fais pas gagner du temps. »

-« Je te dépose à quel endroit ? » Soupire-t-il en enclenchant la première.

-« Sur la place. Hé, je t'aime, fais pas cette tête. Seulement, j'ai ma vie, justement pour ne pas que je me souvienne de trop que tu n'es pas qu'à moi. »

-« Et je t'ai un peu négligé ces deux jours. »

-« Au moins, Baby le sait maintenant que tu l'aimes plus que moi. »

-« Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que je l'aime plus que toi… »

-« Ro', j'en ai marre de cette discussion, moi, j'en ai encore eu la confirmation hier. Et si aucun de nous deux n'avait été à la maison, tu aurais d'abord cherché Hilde, gronde légèrement Duo. Tu me déposes là ? Merci ! »

-« Duo ! »

-« Je t'aime mon poussin. »

Il se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue mais Heero lui passe une main derrière la nuque et l'embrasse passionnément. Duo le repousse tendrement.

-« Pas en public, poussin, pas en public, je suis déjà en manque de toi, ne viens pas m'allumer. »

-« Tu veux que je vienne te retrouver après ton SMS ? » Propose Yuy.

-« Non, c'est pas mon jour. Ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas tentant, mais je ne veux pas faire de mal à Baby. »

-« Amuse-toi bien. »

Maxwell lui sourit et clappe la portière. Heero le suit du regard jusqu'au moment où il retrouve deux hommes dans les trente-cinq ans, il y a également deux femmes avec eux. Le type qui a sonné chez eux et draguait Duo arrive du coin de la rue, son amant lui sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue.

Sa réaction première c'est de sortir de la voiture, pour ne pas le faire, il préfère mettre une vitesse et démarrer. Duo lui fait signe quand il passe près d'eux.

-« Oh, on t'a amené, on vient te rechercher aussi ? » Demande Bertrand.

-« Non, j'étais un peu juste, j'ai gardé les gosses de ma meilleure amie, son mec m'a amené. » Précise Maxwell.

-« J'aime bien te ramener. » Sourit l'autre.

-« Du moment que tu saches que c'est en toute amitié. Même si j'étais seul, tu n'es pas mon type. » Rétorque Duo.

-« Pourquoi essayes-tu toujours Bertrand, tu te fais clasher à chaque fois. » Rappelle Grégorio.

-« L'espoir fait vivre. »

-« Allez on va manger ! » Clame la femme de Grégorio.

Toute la bande se dirige vers le chinois sur la place comme ils le font souvent avant d'aller au cinéma.

À Suivre…


	15. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteur :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Hilde.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Suite de « Les chasseurs sont lâchés » et « Dilemme »

Début d'écriture : 24/05/2016

* * *

 **Triangle**

 **Chapitre 14**

* * *

Pendant que Heero conduit Duo à son rendez-vous avec la bande, Samira dit bonjour à sa mère.

-« Papa arrive bientôt, le repas est prêt ! »

-« Dans dix minutes, mets au minimum pour que reste chaud. »

-« Dis, maman, il s'appelait comment l'amoureux de tonton ? » Tente Samira.

-« Trowa Barton qu'il s'appelait. Mais pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? » S'étonne-t-elle.

-« Je me disais qu'il y aurait peut-être moyen de trouver des photos de classes de son amoureux pour tonton. »

-« J'en doute, ma puce. Déjà, il n'a pas été à l'école, ni ton père, ni tonton. Ils ont grandi dans la rue, avant de rencontrer des gens qui les ont formés pour participer à la guerre. Tu sais celle pour libérer les colonies de l'emprise de la Terre. »

-« C'est Relena qui a instauré la paix avec les pilotes de Gundam. On a appris ça à l'école. C'était qui ces pilotes ? » Demande Samira.

-« On n'a jamais su, ment-elle. L'important c'est que ç'a été instauré pour le bien de tous. »

-« Relena doit savoir, elle ne te l'a jamais dit ? » S'étonne l'adolescente.

-« Qu'est-ce que Relena aurait dû lui dire ? » Demande Heero en entrant dans la cuisine.

Hilde voit bien qu'il est contrarié à l'expression de ses sourcils.

-« Qui étaient les pilotes de Gundam ! » Reprend Samira.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle nous en parle, ça fait partie des secrets qu'elle doit garder et que nous protégeons. Après le bien qu'ils ont amené, ils ont le droit de vouloir rester dans l'ombre s'ils le veulent. Appelle ton frère, on passe à table. »

Samira comprend le message, elle s'éclipse de la cuisine, elle emmène son petit frère se laver les mains dans la salle de bain.

-« Duo te parle de Bertrand ? » Demande Yuy à sa compagne une fois qu'ils sont seuls.

-« Du type qui passe son temps à la draguer ? »

-« Hn »

-« Tu n'as rien à craindre. Mon cœur passe son temps à le remettre à sa place, il n'est pas du tout intéressé, il lui tape même sur les nerfs. »

-« Alors pourquoi il lui sourit ! »

-« Heero, il ne va pas pourrir l'ambiance du groupe. Je crois que Grégorio s'en veut de l'avoir ajouté mais c'est comme ça. »

-« Papa, Magdalena n'était pas à l'école. Tonton a dit de te le dire. » Dit Harnold en entrant dans la cuisine.

-« Je m'en occupe. » Dit-il en disparaissant dans son bureau.

Il sonne à son équipe, quelqu'un va s'y rendre sous le couvert d'une enquête de voisinage pour tapage nocturne et querelle. Il attendait de pouvoir lancer cette action, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour la démarrer aujourd'hui.

Puis il retourne à table retrouver les siens qui mangent déjà. Son assiette est servie, il n'a plus qu'à s'installer. Il écoute Samira et Hilde discuter comme souvent durant le repas du soir.

Après le souper, il y a le film en famille.

Pendant qu'il couche son fils, Samira monte dans sa chambre, elle peut encore rester une petite heure éveillée puisqu'on est vendredi. Elle utilise son ordinateur scolaire pour faire des recherches. Normalement, elle n'a pas le droit de l'utiliser à des fins personnelles, seulement elle est certaine qu'on lui pardonnera si elle trouve une petite photo de Trowa.

Elle tape le nom dans un moteur de recherche et s'étonne de trouver si facilement des renseignements qui datent de la guerre. Elle voit qu'il est décédé bien avant le début de la guerre, ça ne peut pas être lui. Elle sait que l'amoureux de son tonton est mort quand sa maman était enceinte d'elle. Elle a beau chercher, elle ne trouve personne d'autre de ce nom.

Pour s'amuser, elle tape le nom de son papa, elle sait que c'est un homonyme d'un politicien et à nouveau, elle ne trouve que des photos de l'homme politique. Il y a bien quelques renseignements sur son père mais ça se limitait à sa profession et qu'il était preventer, pas une seule photo de lui.

Elle essaye son tonton, à part que le nom la renvoie sur le drame de l'Église Maxwell ou des quidams, il n'y a rien sur un Duo, même pas sa profession. En souriant, elle essaye le nom de sa maman.

Elle le perd rapidement en constatant que sa mère est reprise dans le listing des soldats d'OZ. Elle sait que Lady Une en faisait également partie mais elle s'est rachetée depuis et elle ne l'a jamais caché, mais sa mère. Sa mère ne pouvait pas avoir été une traîtresse à la liberté, avoir considéré d'autres peuples comme insignifiants parce qu'ils faisaient juste partie des Colonies. Dire que son père et son tonton viennent des Colonies, ils ne doivent même pas savoir ce que sa mère a réellement fait quand elle était jeune.

Prise d'une grosse colère, elle descend. Ses parents sont toujours dans le salon, elle y entre en pointant son doigt sur sa mère, elle crie.

-« Comment as-tu peu faire partie d'Oz ? »

Hilde écarquille des yeux, Heero se lève en disant.

-« Un peu de respect jeune fille. »

-« Elle en a eu pour les Colonies ? » S'indigne Samira.

-« Quand ta mère s'est rendu compte qu'on lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau depuis son plus jeune âge, elle a quitté Oz. Elle est même devenue déserteur, elle est restée dans l'espace. Elle avait ton âge quand elle a été enroulée dans Oz. » Explique calmement Yuy.

-« Tu le savais en plus ! » S'indigne-t-elle encore plus.

-« Bien sûr, c'est même tonton qui lui a démontré ses erreurs, ils sont amis depuis cette époque-là. »

-« Pourquoi vous ne l'avez jamais dit. » S'exclame Samira.

-« Parce que notre jeunesse ne vous regarde pas. Maintenant comment as-tu su ? »

Même s'il se doutait de la réponse, l'ordinateur ne resterait plus dans sa chambre, pas qu'ils avaient honte de leur passé, même s'ils n'en parlaient jamais. Non, elle venait de lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas la maturité pour le gérer seule.

-« J'ai fait des recherches sur Trowa Barton, comme je ne trouvais rien, j'ai voulu savoir si j'en trouverai sur vous. » Dit-elle un peu penaude.

-« Ça ne faisait pas partie de ton travail scolaire ? » Demande Heero.

Ce serait gros et une fameuse coïncidence.

-« Non. » Admet-elle.

-« Quelle était la condition pour que tu aies ton propre ordinateur au début de cette année scolaire ? » Demande calmement Heero en la fixant dans les yeux.

-« À usage scolaire uniquement. » Murmure-t-elle.

Il lui montre l'étage sans rien dire de plus, le regard froid. Hilde est aussi dans ses petits souliers, on peut dire qu'elle cumule les erreurs ces derniers temps.

Samira revient rapidement et donne son portable à son papa, il le dépose sur le buffet de la salle à manger.

-« Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle en partant.

-« Samira, je te l'ai dit il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'il faut discuter avec les gens avant d'émettre un jugement. »

-« Oui papa. À demain maman passez une bonne soirée. »

Une fois la porte fermée à l'étage, Heero se tourne vers sa compagne.

-« Tu lui as donné le nom de Trowa ? » S'étonne-t-il.

-« Et pourquoi ce serait moi et pas Duo ? »

Elle se sent encore plus honteuse de sa fuite, mais devant ce regard bleu qui vous transperce, c'est plus fort qu'elle.

-« Parce que Duo n'aurait jamais lâché l'information, tout simplement. Enfin, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi et j'aurai dû effacer ton nom sur la toile comme je le fais avec le nôtre. Je n'y ai jamais pensé quand je vérifie que rien ne traîne sur nous toutes les semaines, je suis aussi fautif. »

-« Je suis vraiment désolée. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait ? » Demande Heero en se réinstallant près de sa femme.

-« Je ne sais pas. »

-« Je préviendrais Duo demain. » Soupire Yuy.

µµµ

Samedi le temps est à la pluie, Heero ayant fini de regarder les devoirs avec les enfants, Harnold le matin, Samira dans l'après-midi, il monte jusqu'au grenier où il entend son amant bricoler.

-« Hilde a lâché que ton homme s'appelait Trowa ? » Dit-il en entrant.

Maxwell laisse son tournevis en suspens une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre la fixation de la plaque de contreplaqué qui va délimiter les deux chambres et le cagibi pour entreposer certaines choses. Il avait oublié de mettre l'isolation chose qu'il réparait aujourd'hui.

-« Et c'est si grave que ça ? Viens tenir la plaque, j'aurai plus facile. »

-« Non. »

-« Mira a fait des recherches ? » S'informe Duo.

-« Oui ! Comment le sais-tu ? »

-« Son ordi était sur le buffet au matin et elle regrettait que je ne puisse pas avoir des photos de lui. C'est dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas plus de vous et des enfants. » Dit-il en mettant une vis de plus.

-« J'en ai sur plusieurs sauvegardes mais pas sur les murs ou ordinateurs. Tu voudrais une photo de Trowa ? »

-« À part mon pendentif, je n'en ai pas, oui ça m'aurait plu. Parfois ses traits s'estompent et ça me fait peur de l'oublier complètement. Une part de mon cœur l'aime toujours, il me manque toujours. » Dit-il en vissant la dernière vis.

Il n'ose pas regarder Heero, il sait qu'il lui fait un peu du mal mais c'est la vérité.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire ? » Demande Yuy en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

-« Je suis désolé, poussin. »

-« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu ne m'as jamais demandé de ne plus aimer Hilde. Tu veux encore un coup de main ou tu préfères être seul ? »

-« Harnold va revenir de son entraînement de tennis, on devait finir à deux. »

-« Amuse-toi bien. »

µµµ

Lundi la nouvelle organisation est lancée, même si c'est Duo qui ira toujours chercher Harnold à l'école, Hilde est là pour préparer le souper, ils le font à deux en discutant, rappelant aux deux amis des moments presque oubliés.

Heero est heureux de les entendre rire quand il passe le pas de la porte. Il sait qu'il va avoir moins de temps avec son amant, seulement ils ont toujours réussi à trouver des moments pour eux, en dehors de ceux accordés par sa compagne.

Toutes les tensions des derniers temps sont en train de s'éloigner. Il entre dans la cuisine et va embrasser Hilde.

-« Ç'a été ta journée ? Pas trop de tracas ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Non, ce n'est pas comme la passation de pouvoir entre elle et Quatre. Son rôle était devenu bien moins important. » Explique-t-il.

-« C'est aussi pour ça que je me suis permis de ne pas la faire. » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

-« Et ta journée ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Très intéressante, il y a plus de cours théoriques que je ne le pensais, très peu de pratique. Mais c'est peut-être aussi fait pour décourager. » Répond-elle.

-« Tu vas quelque part ce soir Duo ? » Questionne Heero.

-« Non, je lirai certainement dans ma chambre. »

-« Tu appelles les enfants, on passe à table. » Lâche Hilde.

Heero et Duo se regardent et c'est ce dernier qui s'y colle.

Le repas se passe en discussion sur la journée de chacun. Heero et Duo font la vaisselle pendant qu'Hilde surveille la douche d'Harnold.

Yuy appelle sa fille qui allait remonter dans sa chambre après avoir regardé sa série.

-« Oui papa ? »

-« Tu peux reprendre ton ordinateur. Tonton m'a expliqué que tes recherches partaient de bonnes intentions. »

-« Merci, papa, merci tonton. »

Une fois partie, Heero prend le torchon pour sécher la vaisselle, il donne régulièrement une caresse ou un baiser à son homme, c'est leur moment à eux.

-« Vous ne partirez pas en vacances cette année avec les cours d'Hilde. » Demande Maxwell en lavant une assiette.

-« Tu veux partir avec les enfants en vacances, tout frais payé ? Je sais que tu voulais voir le mont Saint Michel, je peux toujours réserver. »

-« Non, je ne veux pas partir seul avec eux. Je palie, je ne vous remplace pas, je te l'ai déjà dit et plus d'une fois. »

-« N'en parlons plus alors. »

Maxwell retient un soupir en attrapant une casserole, il n'aurait pas dit non à partir avec son amant et les enfants, même si ça aurait été risqué. Parfois, il valait mieux qu'ils ne se côtoient pas de trop près d'eux. Alors, partir en vacances, leurs regards auraient fini par les trahir ou leurs gestes. Ça, Duo ne le voulait surtout pas, quand il se rappelle la crise que Samira a faite en croyant qu'il avait une aventure avec sa mère, qu'est-ce que ça serait si elle savait qu'en réalité c'était avec son père ? Il ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Il ferait encore plus attention qu'avant, c'était sa façon de protéger les enfants également.

Parce que l'adolescente se posait déjà pas mal de questions. Hilde lui avait dit que sa fille était venue lui demander pourquoi depuis qu'elle n'allait plus à la salle de sport, c'était Duo et Heero qui y allaient ? Et si la salle de sport avait fermé en soirée pour elle, où est-ce que tonton et papa vont s'entraîner ?

Que répondre à ça, encore une chance, Heero était intervenu rapidement en disant qu'ils se rendaient dans une salle au sein de la section Preventer. Il est tiré de ses réflexions par une main sur sa joue. Maxwell sourit à son amant.

-« Harnold voulait savoir pour Magdalena, elle n'était toujours pas à l'école. » Dit-il en déposant la casserole propre.

-« Elle est à l'hôpital. Le père la battait bien ainsi que la mère et le bébé de dix mois, celui-ci est entre la vie et la mort. » Murmure Heero.

-« On a trop traîné. » Soupire Maxwell en tirant le bouchon de l'évier.

-« On a déjà fait plus que les voisins qui entendaient souvent des cris, des appels à l'aide à travers le mur et n'ont rien fait. » Réplique Yuy.

-« N'empêche. » Soupire-t-il.

La cuisine rangée, Duo se rend dans sa chambre d'autant plus qu'Hilde est revenue, il préfère laisser le couple en tête à tête.

Comme souvent, c'est elle qui a choisi le programme télévisé, lui n'allumerait jamais l'écran si on lui en laissait l'occasion. Même si Hilde cherche quelque chose qui peut plaire à son compagnon, l'émission ne l'intéresse pas, d'autant plus qu'il cherche le moment de transmettre quelque chose à son amant.

Maintenant qu'Hilde va rentrer plus tôt, il aura moins de temps avec lui, il ne tient pas à lui donner mercredi, c'est leur jour. N'y tenant plus, il se tourne vers elle.

-« Je peux aller rejoindre Duo une petite demi-heure ? »

-« Bien sûr ! » Dit-elle malgré un pincement au cœur.

Il l'embrasse et se lève. Arrivé à la salle à manger, elle le voit prendre un emballage cadeau dans son attaché-case. Elle aurait oublié une date, elle lui demandera à son retour.

Comme toujours Heero entre dans la chambre de son amant sans frapper. Ce dernier sourit sans regarder, il sait qui vient, il met son signet avant de relever la tête.

-« Le film ne te plaît pas ? » Demande-t-il.

Duo écarquille les yeux en voyant qu'il lui tend un cadeau de la taille d'une enveloppe A5. Sans un mot, il s'assied près de son amant.

-« C'est le premier cadeau que tu m'offres. »

Comme Heero est toujours silencieux, Duo ouvre l'emballage et reste sans voix. Il écarquille plusieurs fois les yeux avant de murmurer sous le coup de l'émotion.

-« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? J'en ai jamais trouvé pourtant j'ai cherché. »

-« Sur le site du cirque. J'ai autorisé Catherine à en publier si elle les mettait sous son vrai nom et ne parlait pas de l'époque de la guerre et de son métier de Preventer. Elle a fini par céder car elle en avait marre que je les ôte au fur et à mesure. »

-« Dire qu'elle n'a jamais voulu m'en donner, elle disait qu'elle n'en avait pas et que je ne le méritais pas si elle en avait eu. »

-« Je sais, elle me l'a dit aussi. Pourtant, c'est Quatre le responsable de la mort de son frère, certainement pas toi. »

Duo n'arrive pas à quitter des yeux cette photo de Trowa torse nu qui sourit à la personne qui prend la photo.

-« Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. »

-« J'en étais sûr. Je retourne près d'Hilde, même si le film ne me plaît pas. »

Maxwell reste encore plusieurs minutes à regarder la photo de son amoureux perdu avant de la déposer sur sa table de nuit tournée vers son oreiller. Là, il a la preuve qu'Heero l'aime et le veut heureux parfois également au détriment de son bonheur, il n'a pas dû avoir facile de lui faire ce cadeau. Il lui fait doublement plaisir pour l'image retrouvée et le geste fait. Il envoie un baiser à Trowa avant de reprendre son livre.

Il est heureux, sa vie est suffisamment compliquée pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas. Il est entouré par des gens qu'il aime et qui l'aiment. Tout compte fait elle est belle sa vie.

Fin

Dernier mot écrit le 22/05/2017

Merci d'avoir lu, merci d'avoir laissé des commentaires.  
Je reviendrais prochainement, seulement j'ai plusieurs originaux sur le feu pour l'instant.

À Bientôt


End file.
